


Heretic

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demon Kylo, Devoted Reylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Fruit, If I can hold out, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Pervy Kylo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power couple dynamic, Rey Kenobi, Rey is no damsel, Slow Burn, They're gonna be legends, balance, based off of manga, black bird au, creeper Kylo, dub con, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Kylo was Rey's childhood friend and he promised to come back for her. Little did she know that her childhood friend was actually a demon. Now he's back and demanding that she will be his wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Black Bird but I have changed a few things. First I've aged up Rey to 18 instead of 16. I didn't specify Kylo's age, but I would assume the age gap is much smaller than in canon. 
> 
> Kylo is very pervy. I tried not to make it as intense as the manga but we shall see what happens.

It was Rey’s 18th birthday and like every year she walked home from school with a heavy heart. The bitter sting of loneliness tearing and breaking away at her facade.

She wondered briefly what had happened to her childhood friend. Was he just somebody she had made up to cope with the tragic death of her parents.

_Kylo_

He was always there, holding her and telling her that they were capable of so much. That the two of them together would be legends. His dark eyes pierced her soul. He promised her that he would come back. And that when he did, she would become his wife.

_I'll come back for you sweetheart._

And she cried as he left.

That had been ten years ago. Kylo understood her like nobody else ever could. Because Rey wasn’t like everyone else. She saw things that others couldn’t. Monsters that stalked through the streets, they were demons-- preying on her.

But Kylo chased them away, he was able to see those monsters too. He would wipe away her tears as she cried, telling her that he would get rid of them. Nobody would make _his_ Rey cry.

Rey loved him. And yet, he left her behind. She remembered his outstretched hand, the smile that bestowed his face, those dark eyes and full lips. And he had promised. But promises were meant to be broken. Rey had learned to keep herself guarded. And so she told herself, and her heart that he wasn’t real. He was just a figment of a child’s fantasy. Something for her to use as a coping mechanism. He wasn’t real.

***

The screen door slammed shut behind her as she walked inside her home and called out to her grandfather.

“Grandfather, I’m home.”

There was no answer. Rey checked each room and found him in his bedroom. Her grandfather laid in the bed and coughed roughly. Rey knew he was sick and that he didn’t have much longer. But he was all she had left.

After the horrible accident that killed her parents, Rey moved into her grandfather’s home. Old Ben Kenobi loved her and treated her well. And his home was next door to the home that Kylo lived in. Or where she thought he had lived. He had left without a trace, it was almost as if he was never there to begin with.

Rey shook herself from the memory and grabbed her grandfather’s hand.

“How are you feeling?”

He lifted himself on shaky hands, Rey swiftly moved to help him to sit up.

“Sweet Rey, it is your birthday today and you are worried about me. You should be off celebrating with your friends.”

 _Friends_. What a lovely notion that would be.

He coughed again and reached for his glass of water.

“I will be fine Rey, you should go out. There is some money on the counter. Buy yourself a cake.”

Rey leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“Rest up.” She said.

***

Rey grabbed the money that was left on the counter and pocketed it. She heard a noise out in the backyard. She walked outside and noticed a shadow in the garden next door. The house next door had been abandoned for many years.

She crept closer to the shadow, peeking around the cover of a shrub. When her eyes met the figure’s in the garden, she gasped aloud.

_Those dark brown eyes. She had seen those eyes before._

“Rey,” he said, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Oh starlight,” he whispered, “Those demons, they cling to you.”

She felt the invisible hands holding her down, yet when this man hugged her-- they all disappeared.

“You can see them?” she asked.

“Of course Rey. Don’t you remember? We played together as children. Whenever those monsters made you cry I would get rid of them for you.”

Her eyes widened as realization overtook her body.

_Kylo. He’s real. It was all real._

“I promised you I would come back, you are to be my bride.” he smirked.

“I… I have to go,” she said as she turned from the garden and raced down the sidewalk.

_He’s real. He came back for me. So why am I reluctant to believe him._

***

Rey hurried to the bakery and busied herself with picking out a cake to celebrate her birthday. She looked in each display until she found the one with various fruits adorning the top layer of the cake.

The fruit formed the shape of a flower. She had always loved flowers. Rey was brought back to the memory of Kylo bringing her a beautiful flower from his garden.

 _A beautiful flower for my beautiful girl._ He had said, placing the flower gently behind her ear.

Rey stared at the cake and pushed the bills across the counter.

“I’ll take that one,” she said, pointing to the one with the fruit.

The baker took the money and boxed up the cake for her. Rey thanked him as she left the store. She began her walk back to her grandfather’s home.

Rey looked down at the box in her hands as she walked down the sidewalk. She felt a shove from behind her and she dropped the cake on the ground. Her arm was grabbed roughly as she was pulled into an alleyway and pressed against a brick wall.

“Hello Rey,” the red headed man from her University sneered.

“Hux, what are you--”

He pulled out a blade and sliced a line across her shoulder blade.

“Ow, what was that for? Are you insane?”

He chuckled as he responded, “No Rey, I’m a demon. The blood coursing through your veins will give me the strength and immortality that I will need to rule.”

“My blood-- I’m just a human. I’m nobody.”

“Hush now, forbidden one. I’m going to drain your blood. You see, your blood gives a demon immortality. Greater demons will want you as their consort. You will give them unlimited power. Unfortunate that you won't get that chance. I am going to kill you now.”

And wasn’t that just her luck? This _demon_ was going to kill her before she even got to see Kylo again. He had finally come back for her and she ran away.

Suddenly, the pressure against her body was lifted away. Rey turned to see Kylo standing before her, holding Hux by his throat and squeezing tightly. On Kylo’s back was a set of black wings.

_He’s not human._

“Please,” Hux gasped. “Please.”

“Pathetic,” Kylo snapped. “You hurt _my_ Rey and expect me to release you?”

Kylo tightened his grip until the bones in Hux’s neck snapped. Kylo threw him to the ground and scoffed in disgust at the lifeless body.

“Come here Rey.”

She refused to meet his eyes. Rey cowered against the brick wall; her heart was pounding. The boy she grew up with, her first love, he wasn’t even human.

He grew impatient and walked towards her, caging her in with his arms on either side of her head.

“What are you?” she gasped out.

“Oh starlight, let me see that cut.”

Kylo pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth to her collarbone, licking and sucking along the cut that Hux had left behind.

“Kylo, what are you-- ahh.”

His hands rubbed up and down her back as he continued to suck her injury. When he pulled away, his full lips were stained with her blood. His tongue darted out to lick the residue.

The cut-- it was healed.

“Kylo-- what are you?”

He still held her tightly to his chest. He lowered his forehead on hers and looked her right in the eyes.

“I am a demon, Rey.”

This man from her past, the boy she had fallen in love with. He's not even human.

“Don't be afraid,” he said.

His hand slid down her back and grabbed her ass. Rey pushed him away roughly.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Kylo had the audacity to look shocked.

“What is it Rey? I told you that I would come back and marry you. I came back. I’m here. Come to my home and we'll marry.”

“I’m not going to marry a demon.” she yelled. “And why is it that you don’t want to drain me of my blood. Was what Hux said true? That I’m the forbidden one?”

Kylo walked forward and grabbed her face in his hands. His thumbs rubbed along the apples of her cheeks and he studied her.

“You are the forbidden fruit. Your blood is intoxicating to demons. Now that you are 18 you’ve become a target for these demons. That is why I am here. I came back for you because I will protect you. I will always protect you Rey.”

“But why?”

He smiled down at her before turning her in his arms.

“Where I come from I am the leader of my order. The leader seeks out the forbidden fruit. Now he can either drain her of her blood, or marry her. I don’t want to hurt you Rey, I want to marry you. I did promise you that.”

His hands squeezed at her waist before travelling up and cupping her breasts.

“So come home with me, make love to me and become my wife.”

Anger surged through her body as she ripped his hands away and slapped him across the face.

“I will not marry a demon.”

Kylo groaned as he grabbed his reddened cheek.

“Stubborn woman. I won’t give up easily Rey. You will be my wife. You will love me.”

Rey gathered the fallen cake box and walked away fuming.

“Goodbye Kylo.”

***

Back at her home, Rey opened the box to examine the damage done to the cake when it fell from her hands. It was squashed and lopsided from the fall. She grabbed a fork out of the drawer and began to eat.

It still tasted fine at least.

She thought about what Kylo had said. More demons would seek her out and try to hurt her. But he was willing to protect her. Was there more to it though, did he only want to marry her because of his obligations as the leader of his order. Those thoughts sat anxiously in her stomach.

Rey barely even knew Kylo, she thought she had. But he turned out to be so much more than she ever imagined. She would not marry him if he didn’t love her. She wouldn’t marry anyone out of obligation. Kylo would not be any different.

She heard the floors creak as he grandfather walked into the kitchen. He joined her at the table and smiled over at her.

“How was your birthday Rey. Did you have fun with your friends?”

Her heart hurt, yet she did not want for her grandfather to see her cry.

“It was wonderful grandfather. How are you feeling?”

He reached over to the drawer and grabbed a fork out of it. He then began eating some of her cake.

“I am feeling a bit better. Stronger, even. It is the strangest sensation.”

Rey stood and gathered Old Ben into a tight embrace.

Maybe she wouldn’t be alone.

***

Rey woke up the next morning and gathered her books for classes that day. She enjoyed the freedom of college and being able to work her school classes around her schedule. Not that she did much in her time off, but that freedom and flexibility was something that allowed her to tend to her grandfather.

She said goodbye to her grandfather and pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking out the door and down the walkway.

She eyed the house next door and did not see any movement in or around it. Rey found herself wondering where Kylo could have gone. She shook herself from those thoughts, she needed to be alert. In case any demons attacked her when she was distracted.

Once she got to school and put her books down on her desk, she heard the two women gossiping behind her. She turned to look and saw that it was her classmates Jessika and Rose.

“I heard the new professor is really hot,” Jessika said.

“How could you have heard that Jess? You are absolutely ridiculous. Whatever happened to Professor Kanata anyway?” Rose asked.

“She fell ill. Unsurprising given her age. Shhh, look, he’s coming.” Jess said as she slapped at Rose’s arm.

The man standing at the front of the classroom had those dark wavy locks that Rey knew so well. He turned around and made eye contact with Rey. Those dark eyes, and those full lips.

“My name is Kylo Ren. You can call me Professor Ren. I will be your English teacher for the semester.”

“He is hot,” she heard Rose whisper.

Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest. What was he doing here, what was his game? And why did she feel a possessiveness over him with all those female eyes taking him in?

His eyes never left hers as he smirked down at her.

She remembered his words. _I won’t give up easily Rey. You will be my wife. You will love me._

“Turn to page 306 in your textbooks, we will begin with classic literature.” Kylo said.

Rey held her breath as she flipped the pages of her textbook to the specified one. It was a passage about the classic story _Beauty_ _and_ _the_ _Beast_ by Charles Perrault.

When she looked up to meet his eyes, he smirked at her and bit his lower lip.

He wasn’t going to make this easy for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't play coy, Rey.” She felt his breath on the back of her neck. “You will be my wife. Whether it's today, or tomorrow, or next week. So why delay the inevitable?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes on pretty strong. But Rey isn't having any of it. I tried to show how Rey is not a damsel. I hope I did her justice.

“Have you decided?”

Rey jumped from the proximity of Kylo-- or Professor Ren-- as he caged her in near the back of the empty classroom. She was gathering her supplies to put into her bag before leaving.

“Decide about what?” She asked, feigning innocence.

“Don't play coy, Rey.” She felt his breath on the back of her neck. “You will be my wife. Whether it's today, or tomorrow, or next week. So why delay the inevitable?”

His hand traveled up her back and he nuzzled her neck and pressed a kiss into her pulse point.

“I want you Rey.”

Turning around she pushed him off and jabbed her finger into his chest.

“I told you I would not marry a demon. I want to marry a human.”

Kylo's nostrils flared as he clenched his fists.

“No. I won't allow it. You belong to me.”

She rolled her eyes but pulled him out of the open room towards an alcove.

“Why are you here Kylo? Why did you become my teacher?”

He looked at her as if she asked the most ludicrous question.

“To protect you. I won't let any demons touch you. As long as I'm here, you will be safe.”

“Fine, what happened to Professor Kanata. You did something didn't you?”

“I don't know what you are insinuating,” he said with a smirk on his face.

Rey threw her hands up into the air as she replied, “You-- you are impossible.”

Kylo wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

“Nothing happened to her, she was old so I suggested she take a semester off and rest. She agreed. Now, can we kiss a little bit?”

He leaned forward but Rey was ready, placing her hand over his mouth. His full lips pressed against her palm and the action made her a little light headed. Why did he have to be so damn attractive?

“Kylo, I have to go. Maybe I will see you later.”

He frowned at her but let her walk quickly away.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know how she wanted to feel about Kylo's return. On one hand, she was happy to have her childhood friend back. On the other hand, he's a huge pervert that won't leave her alone.

Rey continued to walk through the halls of the school until she reached the front entrance. The courtyard was lined with various benches and trees. She claimed a bench and sat to gather her thoughts. She held her textbook to her and bit her lower lip.

Suddenly, she felt a body sit down beside her. Without looking she responded, “Kylo I don't have time for-- oh. I'm sorry.”

The woman sitting next to her was somebody she had never seen before. Her hair was pulled back into a hair ponytail. The black and white dress she wore was short enough to show off her toned legs.

“Hello Rey. Are you and Professor Ren close? You were calling him by his first name and all.”

“Oh, um no. Why do you ask?”

The woman smiled wickedly at her.

“I'm so glad to hear that. I have my eye on him. It would be wonderful if you just-- stayed away from him? Can you do that for me?”

Rey looked at the woman with shook written on her face. Who the hell did she think she was? Better yet, who the hell was she? Before Rey could answer, Kylo approached.

“Bazine Netal, a word please.”

The woman smirked at Rey and followed Kylo back into the school.

Rey wondered why she was suddenly fuming. She grit her teeth as her heart pounded. Why was she angry? She didn't want Kylo. He could do whatever he wanted, even if it was with somebody like _Bazine_.

She stood from the bench and began walking home. She didn't have to sit around and watch this.

***

Rey slammed the screen door as she ran up to her room. She put her books down on her desk and curled up into a ball on her bed.

She felt ridiculous. She shouldn't be bothered by the fact that someone else was interested in Kylo. She was the one cutting off his advances. And it wasn't as if she wasn't interested in Kylo. He was just moving too fast. It was all or nothing with him.

Rey continued to sulk into her pillows when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

Her grandfather walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

“What's wrong Rey?”

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“It's nothing for you to worry about.”

“That's not true, you are everything that I do worry about.”

She wondered why this was bothering her so much. Was it the fact that her parents were taken from her at such a young age? Was it that she felt abandoned and alone when her childhood friend left her? Was it a combination of all of this, weighing her down like stones on the bottom of a river.

Rey put on a brave smile and grasped her grandfather’s hands.

“I'm just missing mom and dad.”

He wrapped her up in his arms and rocked her from side to side. He was always here for her. She could always count on him.

***

The next morning an apple was left on the table with a handwritten note from Old Ben.

  
_Rey,_

_I've gone to the hospital for my monthly treatments. I've left some money for you in the bureau. I should be back in a few days. Please don't worry after me._

_Love,_

_Grandfather Ben_

  
Rey tossed the apple in her hand as she made her way out the door. She bit into the apple and jogged down the driveway to the sidewalk.

“Good Morning, Rey,” Kylo said.

Rey looked over at him and smiled when she saw how he looked at her. His eyes were set on her face and his cheeks turned pink from his blush. She liked that she had this effect on him.

“Good morning.” She replied.

“I didn't see you yesterday after you left campus. Were you feeling alright?”

Rey stopped walking and hooked her arm through his.

“I'm fine. I just needed some time.”

He looked down at where she had grabbed his arm and he smiled. She started to walk away, letting his arm slip out of her grasp when he pulled her into his chest.

“I missed you,” he mused as he nuzzled her neck.

Rey couldn't stifle the laugh that erupted from her chest. Kylo furrowed his brow in confusion as she continued to giggle.

“I'm sorry, it's just… you were gone for ten years and you are talking about missing me for a few hours? You are incredible Kylo Ren.”

Rey began walking off, taking a bite out of her apple. Kylo jogged to catch up to her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

“Rey, I had to leave. I didn't want to leave you. But there was something I had to do in order to come back here for you. You have to understand. If I could have done it any other way-- I would have. And there was never a single moment that I didn't miss you while I was gone.”

“Alright Kylo,” she took his arm that was hanging over her shoulders and slowly slid it off. “I will see you in class, okay?”

***

Rey was sitting in the courtyard after her class had finished. She was jotting down some notes in her journal and listening to the birds as they whistled a sweet melody. It was peaceful. She felt eyes on her from a distance and when she looked up she saw Bazine’s devious smile.

Rey did not like this woman, she had a terrible feeling that Bazine had more nefarious reasons for seeking out Kylo.

“Hello Rey, you look sad.”

Rey looked up to see Bazine smiling down at her.

“Actually no, I’m quite at peace.”

“So it doesn’t bother you that Kylo brought me back to his classroom to speak to me?”

Rey closed up her journal and placed it in her bag. She gathered up her supplies and continued to pack up and she lifted her head to look directly into Bazine’s eyes.

“Nope.”

Rey began walking down the path towards home when she felt a body pressed into her side.

“You are an infuriating woman,” Bazine said as she ripped the fabric of Rey’s top and bit into her shoulder.

Rey lifted her hand and grabbed a chunk of Bazine’s hair, pulling it roughly to get her to let go. Bazine cried out and looked at her with fire in her eyes.

“I am going to drain your blood and then Kylo will have no other choice but to be with me.”

What a ludicrous statement, Kylo would only be with this wench if he were an idiot. Sure, he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. But he was no idiot. Suddenly, Kylo appeared with his wings outstretched behind him. Almost as if she had summoned him.

“Bazine,” he gritted his teeth, “I told you I would kill you if you hurt Rey.”

So that is what he spoke to her about. Rey felt a sense of triumph at the fact and yet, she felt utterly ridiculous for believing Kylo would have shown this woman any interest in the first place.

“Kylo, you know my feelings.” Bazine cried.

“I have no interest in you. I have no interest in anybody other than Rey. I only want Rey. Nothing you say or do will ever change how I feel.”

Kylo made to walk towards Bazine, and Rey wondered if he was going to take his time as he killed her. Bazine smiled wickedly at the two of them.

“It’s too late, I’ve already bitten her. Poison is coursing through her veins, it will only be a matter of time. And if you suck it out, you risk killing yourself.”

Kylo grabbed Bazine’s neck and snapped it with one sharp tug. He then ran over to Rey and placed his mouth over her wound.

“What are you doing you idiot? You will kill yourself.” she cried out.

Kylo began sucking the poison out and spitting it on the ground.

“I am strong Rey, I can withstand a little poison. And you can’t die, not when I just got you back.”

He continued to suck and spit the poison out until her body stopped burning and returned back to the normalcy she was used to. He licked around the puncture until her skin was healed.

“Kylo, thank you. How are you feeling, are you sick?”

He pressed a finger to his lips and replied, “My lips hurt. A kiss could help,” he leaned forward with pursed lips.

Rey put her hand over his mouth and sighed. He was still the same Kylo. Although relief flooded her system that he was fine, annoyance also took hold at his impudence.

“Oh come on Rey, just one little kiss.”

She began walking away, “No Kylo.”

He ran after her and smiled as he grabbed her hand. “At least let me walk you home.”

“Fine, you can walk me home. But no kissing.”

***

“The substitute teacher is not very good looking,” Jess complained.

Rey turned to look at the two girls gossiping behind her before turning back to the front of the class where a middle aged man was writing on the board. Where was Kylo? Had he fallen ill overnight?

Rey gathered up her books and walked quickly to the door. She was worried about Kylo and wanted to make sure he was okay.

She knocked on the door of Kylo’s house and waited. The door opened to reveal a tiny boy with orange hair.

“Oh, hello.” Rey said. “Is Kylo here?”

The tiny boy gasped out loud and replied, “Princess, of course. He is resting right now. Come.”

Rey followed him into the house.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Babak, but everybody just calls me BB.”

He led Rey to Kylo’s room. Kylo was laying in his bed with the lights turned off.

“Kylo?”

“Rey,” he reached out for her hand.

BB made a swift exit as Rey grabbed hold of Kylo’s hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You’re sick,” she asked with worry in her tone.

His hand dropped hers in favor of running it up her thigh. Suddenly, he pulled her on top of him and began kissing her neck.

“Kylo, stop, you are impossible.” she slapped him hard across the chest.

He huffed in frustration. “Must you be so stubborn. Why won’t you let me love you? You know Rey, your love and proximity strengthens me in my weakened state. You are the forbidden fruit.”

She pushed off of him until she was standing beside of him. “That may be true Kylo, but I can tell when you are faking. I don’t appreciate you lying to me.”

“I’m sorry Rey. Starlight, will you lay with me instead, I promise to keep my hands to myself. Just let me hold you please,” he asked with pleading eyes making him look like a child.

“Fine, but if you get too grabby, I am leaving.”

He smiled as he lifted the blanket to allow her to settle in beside of him.

“I’ll be good, but you can’t blame me for wanting to ravish you.”

“I won’t hesitate to knock you out Kylo.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her tightly to his chest.

“Oh I wouldn’t doubt you for a moment, starlight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly overwhelmed with the amount of support and positivity I have gotten from the first chapter. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Tenrou is the mastermind behind BB-8 being Taro's character from the manga. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you to my beta and wifey Shwtlee! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glass in Kylo’s hand shattered beneath his grip. His hand began bleeding, but he paid it no mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some of pervy Kylo's POV. Yay!

Kylo awoke with with a warm body wrapped up in his arms and the smell of Rey’s flowery shampoo tickling his nose. He nuzzled into her closely as his eyes fluttered open.

He looked down at her face, so peaceful in her sleep. He could see her pulse jumping in her neck, and what would he give to suckle bruises into the sensitive skin.

Gently he lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal a toned stomach. He let his fingers ghost over the taut muscles.

_She's so beautiful._

He remembered the first time he held her in his arms. Back when they were children and her parents got into a horrible car accident. Neither of them survived the crash. Kylo had gone to the funeral, watching her from a distance as she cried.

When it all became too much for her, she ran away and ended up right in his arms. He cradled her body against his chest and rocked her from side to side.

_My beautiful girl, I will always be here. My Rey. My starlight._

And by some cruel twist of fate, he did have to leave her. In order to have her, he had to leave her. He had to complete his mission, defeat _**him**_ and become the leader of his order. Because if he wanted to protect Rey, if he wanted to save Rey’s life, he needed to be the leader. Only the leader of the Order could marry the forbidden fruit.

Oh how he wished it hadn’t have taken so long. The trials and combat taking years to be resolved. Kylo was told that he was delusional and that he would never achieve what he wanted to achieve. That he should give up. But these individuals didn’t know the depth to his longing. It wasn’t to gain power and become a leader. No, it wasn’t that at all. This was about Rey and it had always been about Rey.

He’s in love with the forbidden fruit. He has always loved her.

Kylo let his hand skim over the muscles of her stomach until his thumb traced the underside of her breasts.

He wanted to feel her tits in his hands, wanted to feel her nipples pebble against his palms as he squeezed the soft swells. He wanted to tease the stiff peaks with his fingers before tasting them and lave them with his tongue.

But he had promised to keep his hands to himself. And he was probably toeing the line with the gentle caresses his thumb was making against her breasts.

He withdrew his hand and blew across her cheeks, they were rosy from sleep. Her eyelashes fluttered as she began to wake.

There were so many things he wanted to do to her at this moment. He wanted to climb on top of her and slip slowly inside, claiming her as his. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body and taste her skin.

But most of all, he wanted to feel her heartbeat beneath his palm. He wanted all of her, mind, body, and soul. And he wanted her to love him in return.

“Good morning sweetheart,” he murmured into her neck.

She tangled her fingers into his hair and played with the curls at the nape of his neck. It was a soothing action.

Her stomach grumbled and she blushed. Kylo couldn’t help but think it was cute.

“Hungry?” he asked.

She nodded her head in affirmation.

He got up from the bed and offered her his hand. She tentatively took it and let him help her up. He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as he led her out of the darkened room towards the kitchen.

“Let’s see if there is anything we can feed you,” he smirked.

***

BB had prepared a small breakfast for them that morning. Kylo sat across from Rey and smiled at her as she ate the scrambled eggs and toast. Rey always did love her food.

He moved his fork around his own eggs and placed the fork back down as he watched her eat. He took a sip of his water and kept his hand on the glass as he cleared his throat.

“What are your plans for the weekend Rey?”

She chewed her bite of food before responding.

“I’m not sure really. I might go to this party that Jessika and Rose are throwing.”

The glass in Kylo’s hand shattered beneath his grip. His hand began bleeding, but he paid it no mind.

“A party,” he growled.

“Kylo, your hand.” she cried.

He ignored her protests.

“A party?”

BB entered and gasped aloud.

“Princess, take his wounded hand and put it against your chest.”

“What are you talking about BB,” she asked.

Kylo hardly listened as BB explained that her proximity and affection would help to heal his wounds. _A party, why would she want to go to a party._

Rey grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. She stroked her fingers along the back of his hand in soothing patterns. Her collarbone was stained red from his blood, but when he pulled his hand away it was completely healed.

BB handed Kylo a warm cloth and once again left them alone. Kylo brought the cloth to her chest and began cleaning off his blood.

“What was that reaction?” she asked.

“What purpose do you have for going to a party?” he asked as calmly as he could muster.

“To meet people,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

_To meet people?_

“What kind of people, these _humans_ you wish to marry?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “You are impossible Kylo.”

“Answer me Rey. Are you going to this party to meet a human?”

“That’s none of your business,” she yelled back at him.

Kylo was fuming again, why couldn't she see what he had sacrificed _for her._ How much effort had gone into securing his title as the leader. And it was all to protect her. And yet, she still refused him. She still insisted on torturing him. Didn’t she see how much it hurt him? Her rejection?

He clenched his fists until her heard the bones crack and pop.

“At least save your virginity,” he sniped. “I'll be the one to take that.”

The look she gave him was filled with venom. She grabbed onto his shirt and shoved him roughly away from her.

Oh he had messed up this time.

“My virginity isn't a prize to be won. It doesn't belong to anybody but myself. Least of all to some man-- demon-- whatever.”

She threw her arms up in exasperation as she turned to leave.

No, no. She couldn't leave. Not like this.

“Rey,” he called out. “I am sorry.”

She stopped where she stood, not turning around to face him as she replied, “Goodbye Kylo.”

It broke his heart.

Once she had left his house he walked over to the nearest object and threw it against the wall. The lamp shattered, followed by the decorative vases adorning the living area.

“The princess will come around.” BB offered. “You just need patience.”

But Kylo had already waited ten years for her. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

***

Rey walked across the lawn to her own yard and promptly locked the door behind her when she entered the house. Kylo was a demon, he could probably materialize in her bedroom if he wanted, but that wouldn’t stop her from making it more difficult for him if she could.

Kylo’s lack of confidence with her was astounding. Did he really think that lowly of her? That she would go to a party to… what-- have sex? Did he even know her at all? Or was he just that incredibly insecure? Either way, he had infuriated her.

She walked to her room and threw herself on her bed, sighing into the pillows. She didn’t want to think about it, but sleeping in Kylo’s arms had been the most restful she has ever slept before in her life.

Her phone suddenly lit up, she looked at the screen and saw the number to the hospital where her grandfather was staying. Fear struck her as she answered the phone.

“Hello?”

***

Rey had gotten the call, the one she was terrified would come. It was only a matter of time, yet she wanted more time. She needed more time.

_He’s stable._ The nurse had said over the phone. _He is being monitored and we are doing our best._

She couldn’t lose him. Not yet, he’s all that Rey has left. Grandpa Ben. She needs him to pull through.

She suddenly felt short of breath, these emotions were too much. Rey ran out of the front door and towards the one place of solitude she had left.

With arms wrapped across her chest, Rey walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked over at the ocean below. The waves crashed against the rocky peaks that rose out of the waters edge. Rey sat down on the grassy cliffside and let her feet dangle over the edge.

It was here, on this cliffside, that she first met Kylo.

She had come here with her parents when she was six years old. They had brought a blanket that they spread across the grass and set up a picnic for the three of them to enjoy while they watched the calm ocean lapping in the distance.

He was there, watching from a distance. The memory was foggy at best, but being here at the cliffside seemed to make the memory more vivid.

_She remembered seeing Kylo watching her. One moment she was laughing with her parents, cuddling into her mother’s embrace and the next, her parents were packing up their belongings and leaving their tiny daughter behind while they put their blanket and food in the trunk of their car._

_It was then that Kylo approached her. He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss upon her knuckles._

_“Starlight.”_

_“Who are you?” she laughed._

_“One day, once you are older, I’m going to be your husband. I’m going to love you and cherish you. And together we will be legends.”_

_She looked at him curiously. Who was he? From behind him she heard a voice calling out._

_“Kylo.”_

_The boy turned from her and released her hand._

_“We’re not done yet,” he promised, “this is only just the beginning my sweet Rey.”_

_The older boy that had called out to Kylo gripped his shoulder hard in his hand. Rey watched with fear written on her face. Wishing and hoping that the older boy wouldn’t hurt her friend. Her new friend._

_Her father picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the car. Rey looked out the backseat window, watching for Kylo but no longer seeing any indication that he was there at all._

Rey was pulled out of the memory when she felt the arms of a demon wrapping around her ankles and pulling her off the cliff. The next moment she was falling, just moments from crashing into the ocean.

Her heart was racing, Tears leaked out of her eyes as the wind cut into her body. She was falling so fast, tumbling down to the rocky peaks below.

She closed her eyes tightly and silently hoped for the strength to make it through this fall. She heard the flutter of wings and felt arms wrap around her legs and back, holding her against a rock hard body. When she opened her eyes, she was met with Kylo’s deep brown ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

He carried her in his arms like a bride as he soared above the cliffs and across the town. Once he landed outside of her house, he pressed his forehead to hers and let out an anguished cry.

He dropped to his knees and pulled her tighter into his embrace, never letting her go for even a moment.

Rey felt his hands moving across her body, checking for injuries, or just feeling-- needing to know she was alive.

“Kylo,” she called out to him.

He dropped his head to her shoulder and nuzzled her.

“I almost lost you.” he whispered.

“But you saved me, I am right here Kylo.”

He didn’t seem to be listening as he held her close to his chest, gritting his teeth and releasing strangled sobs from his chest.

Rey realized how much he needed this. He needed to hold her close. And she would let him. For however long he needed, she would let him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know who you think "him" aka "the older boy" is in this. Muhahaha. 
> 
> Thank you Shwtlee for being the best wife and beta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot of convincing on Rey’s part to persuade Kylo that she was well enough to go back to her home. He was reluctant to let her go. When she went to bed that night, as she was starting to close the blinds, she saw Kylo's body slumped on the stairs of the front porch. 
> 
> She didn't have the heart to wake him up and send him home. So she draped a blanket over his body and retreated back to her bedroom. 
> 
> She fell asleep with ease, as she had a demon guarding her front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to go in a different direction than the manga.

It took a lot of convincing on Rey’s part to persuade Kylo that she was well enough to go back to her home. He was reluctant to let her go. When she went to bed that night, as she was starting to close the blinds, she saw Kylo's body slumped on the stairs of the front porch.

She didn't have the heart to wake him up and send him home. So she draped a blanket over his body and retreated back to her bedroom.

She fell asleep with ease, as she had a demon guarding her front door.

***

The following morning, Rey looked outside and noticed the blanket folded up and placed gently on the chair on her front porch. She looked over to Kylo’s house. It was dark inside. She wondered where he could be but didn't dwell on it.

Rey made her way towards the coffee shop in town. She was in need of a caffeine fix. She greeted the barista and ordered her usual. She picked at her fingernails as she waited for her order to come up.

She felt eyes burning into her back, she turned to look and saw a man sitting at a table with his hands steepled in front of him. He was staring at her, but not unkindly. Almost as if he were curious. There was something vaguely familiar about this man. But she shrugged it off and turned back to the counter.

The barista handed Rey the coffee and she turned to leave the shop. She heard hurried footsteps behind her as she walked. When she turned to look again, the man from the shop smiled at her as he approached.

“Hi, you forgot this,” he said as he handed her the change she had forgotten on the counter. It was only a few coins and hardly anything significant enough for someone to come running after her.

“Um, thank you.” She replied.

He grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.

“You see them too?”

Rey nervously pulled her arm back.

“I'm not sure what you are talking about.”

“Demons, you see them too. You're like me?”

Rey's eyes widened at what this man was admitting to. He too is a human that can see demons?

“How can you know that?” She asked.

The man smiled again. It was a little unnerving.

“I saw how you avoided them, out there on the street. You walked around those hands that grabbed for you. You are like me. You can see them.”

“What's your name?” Rey asked.

“You can call me Jace.”

“Nice to meet you Jace.”

Rey took in his dark eyes and tousled brown hair. He was tall, not quite as tall as Kylo, but still towered over her. She waved goodbye as she turned to walk away.

She heard his voice call after her as she made her exit.

“Perhaps I will see you again, Rey.”

It wasn't until halfway through her walk back home, did she realize she had never given him her name.

***

Kylo watched from his window as Rey entered her house carrying a cup of coffee. He longed to go to her and wrap her in his arms. But he wanted to give her space, he had been acting possessive lately. Even if she _did_ belong to him.

They had an agreement. Even if Rey wasn't convinced quite yet. She would come around, and she would be his wife.

Kylo felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, he turned to see the solemn look of Hiro’s face. Hiro’s light brown hair was pulled back in a low bun at the base of his skull. His arms were crossed around his chest as he looked at the house across the way. Rey’s house.

“She doesn't know about…”

“Don't say his name,” Kylo interrupted.

Anger coursed through Kylo’s veins at the thought of _him_.

“She doesn't need to worry about him anyway.” Kylo continued. “Where are the other Knights?”

“They arrived this morning. They are currently congregating in the garden. Shall I bring them inside?”

“Yes, thank you Hiro.”

Hiro made a swift exit. Kylo placed his fingertips on the window and traced patterns over the glass.

_Why won't you trust me, my starlight._

***

Rey’s weekend was rather quiet. She had never planned to go to Jess and Rose’s party. A small part of her just wanted to aggravate Kylo, she didn't expect him to react as strongly as he had.

Even more so, her grandfather’s condition had her sitting by the phone. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she were at a party when or if something happened to him.

He was due to come home in a couple of days. Rey knew she wouldn't be able to relax until he was in his bed where she could tend to him.

She kept her cellphone on her at all times. Just in case she would have to leave school early for an emergency.

As she walked to the college, her mind was clouded with thoughts of her grandfather and of Kylo. Kylo hadn't bothered her all weekend. She didn't know if she should be annoyed or relieved with that concept.

Suddenly, she was grabbed and around the waist from behind. The person put their hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.

“I'm going to drain your blood, forbidden one.”

_Oh not today._ Rey thought.

She slammed her foot on top of the demon’s and he cried out in pain. When she turned around he grabbed her thigh and scratched her, piercing her skin. Rey screamed and then reared back and kicked the demon’s groin. He collapsed on the ground holding his crotch and groaning in pain.

“Stupid bitch.”

“You want another kick in the balls?” She taunted.

She turned away from the demon and ran down the street towards the college. She didn't really want to, but she knew she would have to talk to Kylo about this incident.

***

Rey sat in her chair during Kylo’s lecture and felt a burning sensation in the spot on her thigh where the demon had scratched her.

She grimaced in pain when she touched the sensitive area.

“Ms. Kenobi,” Kylo called out.

She looked up into his eyes as he continued.

“Stay after class please.”

He dismissed the class and approached her quickly.

“What happened?” He growled.

She sighed before responding.

“I was attacked on my walk to campus.”

Kylo visibly shook with repressed anger. He looked as if he would explode at any given moment. She wanted to soothe his fears. Because she had taken care of herself, hadn’t she?

“It's just a scratch Kylo, I'm fine.”

“What?” He yelled. “Where are you hurt? Show me now!”

She pulled up her skirt just high enough to show the scratch on her inner thigh. It looked… horrid.

“Kylo, it wasn't like that before.” She said.

She yelped as he grabbed her waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder.

“Kylo-- what are you. Kylo, put me down. Kylo!”

He slapped her bottom.

“Hush.”

Kylo laid her down across his desk and pushed her skirt up to her waist. She _should_ have felt horribly exposed, yet she couldn't find it in herself to complain.

Kylo latched onto her thigh and sucked the blood and raw skin into his mouth. _That wicked mouth._ He must have sensed that thought, because he groaned and rutted against the desk as he continued to heal her wound with his tongue.

“Kylo,” she moaned. “Kylo, what if somebody comes.”

He pulled away from her thigh and smiled mischievously.

“I can make _you_ come.”

She whacked him over the head with a notebook lying on his desk.

“You pervert. What if somebody walks in and sees us like this.”

He traced his fingers over her thigh, when she got up on her elbows, she was able to see that the wound was already healed.

Kylo pulled her skirt back in place before helping her off of the desk. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

“Cute panties.”

She huffed in annoyance and pushed away from him.

“Wait Rey, wait.”

He ran after her and grabbed her hand.

“Please Rey, we need to talk about what happened to you.”

Reluctantly, she let him pull her back into the classroom.

“Rey, these demons are going to keep attacking you. You are the forbidden fruit. Please, quit being stubborn and be my wife so I can protect you.”

She held back the tears that threatened to spill. This was all too much. She had too much on her plate, she couldn't deal with-- _whatever_ this is.

“Kylo, I can't. I have to go. My grandfather, he--”

A tear rolled down her cheek. Kylo grasped her face in his hands and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

“Please talk to me. Tell me Rey. What's troubling you starlight?”

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath.

“Cancer,” she mumbled.

“Oh sweetheart,” he kissed her forehead.

Her eyes felt heavy as Kylo picked her up in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

***

Kylo carried Rey home in his arms. If anyone stared at him strangely he would glare at them until they scurried off.

His sweet stubborn girl. Kylo's patience was wearing thin. He didn't know how he could prove to her that he is serious. He loves her, so very much.

  
He kicked the door open to his house and carried Rey back to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her body. She would wake on her own. Kylo decided that he would kneel at the corner of the room and wait for her to wake.

***

Kylo saw her fingers twitch as her eyes began to flutter open. He rose from his spot on the floor and made his way over to the bed. Rey lifted herself on shaky arms.

“What happened?” she asked.

“You needed rest. I wanted to talk to you Rey. About your grandfather. What can I do?”

She sighed deeply and averted her eyes away from him.

“No, no. Don’t do that,” he said as he clutched her chin and brought her face towards his, “let me see your beautiful face.”

“Kylo, there is nothing you can do for him. He’s sick. He’s where he needs to be.”

He let go of her chin and pulled her into a tight hug.

“What can I do for _you_ ,” he asked.

She wrapped her hands around his waist and returned his hug.

“Just hold me. That’s all I need.”

Kylo kissed the crown of her head and rubbed soothing circles over her back. He was rather enjoying the intimacy and comfort of having Rey in his arms, willingly.

BB entered the room quickly and Kylo chastised him for not knocking. They could have been doing something even more intimate. He smirked to himself at the thought of Rey underneath him, panting and moaning.

“Lord Ren, you’ve returned. Is the princess well?”

Kylo shook himself from his crude thoughts and turned to look directly at BB.

“She’s fine, we were both fine. Until you came in unannounced.”

“My apologies, the Knights are eager to meet the princess.”

Kylo resisted rolling his eyes. He released Rey from his hold and stood to approach BB.

“Tell them to be patient, we will be out in just a moment.”

“Yes sir.” BB said as he bowed and quickly left the room.

“The Knights?” Rey asked.

Kylo turned and walked back to the bed. He grabbed her hands to help her stand. He swooped down to plant a kiss on her lips, but she was too quick for him, turning her head as his lips pressed into her cheek.

“They are my retainers. They are here to serve us, they are loyal to me and know how much you mean to me.”

She frowned at him but allowed him to lead her to the living area.

His eight Knights stood gathered around the room, and he smirked when their eyes bugged out at the sight of Rey. His beautiful Rey.

“This is Hiro,” Kylo said as his first Knight bowed to her to show his respect.

“This is Riku, Kaito, Reo, Miki, Takeo, Yasushi, and Masaki.”

They each bowed to them and welcomed Rey openly. She looked a little overwhelmed, so he excused them from the living area and walked her out to the gardens.

“They are going to help me protect you, starlight.”

She patted his arm as she made to walk back to her home.

“Wait, Rey,” he called out.

His heart clenched tightly in his chest. The very thought of her being out of his sight sent him in a panic. The demons would never stop attacking her, not until she agreed to be _his_.

He wrapped her up in his arms once more.

“Be careful Rey. If you ever find yourself in a compromising situation, just call out to me. I will hear you. And I will come for you.”

“Thank you, Kylo,” she said.

She pulled him down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then she turned and walked across the lawn to her home. Kylo held his hand over the spot she had kissed on his cheek. She was coming around, she would be his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iliveinthemoon helped me to name the Knights. I wanted them to have Japanese names as a nod to the manga. 
> 
> Thank you Shwtlee for beta-ing!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees palm up. His eyes were closed, yet when she walked in he couldn’t hide the smirk that spread across his face. 
> 
> “Darling.”

“He will be able to come home today? You're absolutely sure he is well enough?”

Rey waited for the nurses reply, she let her know that Rey’s grandfather was well enough to come home. Which meant that she would need to travel to the hospital and pick him up. The only problem being that she doesn't have transportation.

She looked at the window to the house next door and sighed. Kylo could give her a ride. All she would have to do is ask.

“Thank you, I will come get him. When will he be discharged?”

Rey hung up the phone after the nurse told her that her grandfather would be released in an hour. She gathered up her purse and cell phone before locking the doors to her house and walking next door to Kylo’s.

She knocked on the door and tapped her foot as she waited for someone to answer. Within seconds, BB opened the door and smiled brightly at Rey.

“Princess, Lord Kylo will be so glad to see you.”

“Please, BB. Call me Rey. I’m no princess.”

BB smiled at her but acquiesced.

“Yes Ms. Rey, you are _his_ princess. However, I will call you Rey if that is what you wish.”

Rey leaned down and tickled BB under the chin.

“Thank you BB. Where is Kylo? I need to talk to him.”

One of the Knights appeared in the doorway, his brown hair was pulled back into a low bun.

“He is meditating right now,” said the Knight.

“Oh, well I need to ask him for a favor.”

“Hm, follow me. I will take you to him.”

Rey followed the man through the house. She tried to remember what he name was but meeting all of the Knights the previous day had become a bit of a blur.

“I’m sorry, what is your name again?”

“Hiro,” he replied. “Kylo is in the room down the hall, it’s his meditation chamber. I doubt he will be bothered by an interruption if it is you that is visiting. He has quite a temper if one of us disturbs him.”

“Alright, thank you Hiro.”

The Knight left swiftly. Rey turned and walked down the hall leading to Kylo’s meditation chamber. She knocked on the door lightly before pushing the door open and walking inside.

Kylo was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees palm up. His eyes were closed, yet when she walked in he couldn’t hide the smirk that spread across his face.

“Darling.”

Rey walked forward and sat down in front of him.

“I have a favor to ask.”

He opened one eye to look at her and then closed it again as he breathed in deeply.

“And what would I get in return?”

Rey scoffed and started to stand up.

“Forget it,” she sniped.

Kylo was up in a flash, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his solid chest. Damn him and his perfect body. She could feel the hard planes of his abs against her back and his hot breath on her neck.

“I’m sorry, what can I do for you Rey? I will always do my best to help you.”

She thought it over and came to the conclusion that he was really her only hope. She had nobody else that could drive her to pick up her grandfather, and nobody that would have even offered to help. And Kylo always made these promises to help her and protect her.

“I need a ride to pick up my grandfather. He is being discharged from the hospital.”

Kylo kissed her neck with his plush lips, she felt his tongue dart out and lick a line up to her ear.

“Anything for you, of course I will take you.”

“Alright, well we should leave now. He is being released in an hour; however, I would like to be there early to speak to the doctor about his condition.”

Kylo released her from his grasp and walked to the door of the room. He turned back and stretched out his hand to reach to her. This-- this familiar gesture.

_She remembered how he used to hold out his hand for her when she was a child, and she took it willingly._

Tentatively she placed her hand in his. Kylo interlaced their fingers and walked her out the door of the meditation chamber and through the house.

“BB, Rey and I will be back later tonight. Have the Knights prepare a nice dinner. Her grandfather will be visiting.” Kylo said as he led Rey out the front door.

She followed him down the path leading to the detached garage.

“Now we are having dinner?” she asked.

“It’s the least I can do. Your grandfather would probably enjoy a nice home cooked meal. Especially after eating hospital food.”

Rey smiled, the gesture was almost-- sweet. Even if he demanded that his Knights make the meal, the thought behind it was genuine.

“Thank you,” she said.

Kylo opened the door to the passenger side of his car and allowed Rey to slide in.

“You’re welcome, starlight.”

Rey watched as he walked around the car to get into the driver's side. Once he was behind the wheel, he cranked the car and reversed out of the garage and down the street.

***

“I’m here to pick up my grandfather who is being discharged, his name is Benjamin Kenobi.”

The woman behind the front desk smiled as she paged the on call nurse.

“It will be just a moment, the nurse will bring him out momentarily.”

Rey walked over to the waiting area and sat down beside of Kylo. He placed his hand on her thigh and smoothed it down her leg to give her knee a reassuring squeeze.

Only a few minutes had passed when the doors were held open and her grandfather was wheeled out in a wheelchair.

“Rey,” he coughed out.

“Grandfather,” she smiled and ran to him, giving him a small hug.

The nurse told Rey that he is still very weak and needs to rest and not overexert himself. Rey thanked the nurse and took her place behind the wheelchair. She began to push her grandfather to the entrance when he caught sight of Kylo. Rey hadn’t thought about what she was going to say about Kylo. She could tell him that he’s their neighbor, it wasn’t a lie.

“And who is this young man?” Old Ben asked.

Before Rey could answer, Kylo shot his hand out and shook her grandfather’s hand.

“I’m Rey’s boyfriend, Kylo.”

Rey looked at him with anger and was about to correct him when she heard her grandfather’s response.

“Oh, I am so happy. Rey didn’t tell me she had a boyfriend. She’s always so worried about me, I’m glad she is for once thinking about herself. You seem like a nice young man.”

“Thank you sir,” Kylo said.

Rey’s heart clenched tightly. She didn’t want to disappoint her grandfather, what was the harm in him thinking Kylo is her boyfriend anyway. He would probably be around to help both of them quite frequently. She decided she would let it slide.

Kylo was a complete gentleman as he helped her grandfather out of the wheelchair and into the front seat of the car. He even folded up the chair and placed it in the trunk. Rey slid into the back seat and buckled up as she waited for Kylo to get back into the car.

“I would love it if you and Rey could join me for dinner tonight.” Kylo said.

“Kylo lives next door,” Rey blurted out.

“Oh, that’s nice. Rey, I would love to have dinner at your boyfriend’s house. I would need to rest for a while first.”

“Of course grandfather, we don’t have to go over there if you don’t feel up to it.” she said.

“Nonsense, a home cooked meal sounds wonderful.”

Kylo smiled and started the engine. He drove cautiously through the city back to their neighborhood. It made Rey chuckle how cautious he was being with her grandfather in the car. It was endearing.

Kylo dropped them off and helped her grandfather into the house. He ran back out and grabbed the wheelchair, carrying it in for them.

“Rey, call me when you are ready to come over, I will come walk you both over.”

“Thank you Kylo, you’ve been-- amazing.”

When he smiled, his dimples showed and his eyes sparkled. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before excusing himself and walking back across the lawn to enter his home.

***

Rey’s grandfather was resting in his room when she got the call that his prescriptions were ready to be picked up. She left him a note in the kitchen in the off chance that he were to wake up while she was gone. Rey didn’t want him to worry about her.

The pharmacy was a short walk down the street. The bell dinged when she walked in the front door. She made her way to the back of the store and told the pharmacist what prescriptions she needed. The man told her it would be a short wait while he collected the prescriptions. Rey decided to browse the aisles while she waited.

As she was scanning the magazines, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She felt like somebody was watching her.

“Rey?”

She turned to look and saw the man from the coffee shop.

“Oh, Jace. What have you been up to?”

“Rey, I think you are in danger.” he said.

“What are you talking about? Jace, you don’t even know me.”

He pulled her over to a secluded corner.

“Listen to me Rey, I’ve seen you with Kylo. He’s a demon and he only wants to marry you to make himself more powerful. He doesn’t care for you.”

“How do you know about Kylo, and how would you know his intentions? You don’t even know me or him.”

Jace clenched his fist in irritation.

“Rey, I’m trying to help you. Once he gets what he wants, he is going to throw you away. He doesn’t care for you. Demons never truly care for the forbidden one’s. He is using you Rey.”

She slapped his hand away that was clutching her arm.

“Listen, I know we are similar because we both see _things_. But I’m not a damsel in distress. I don’t need you to save me from a big, bad demon.”

Rey walked back to the pharmacy to wait for the prescriptions. Jace followed her and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Listen, I’m sorry Rey. I didn’t mean to treat you like a helpless lamb. Just be careful around him. Please?”

The prescriptions were ready as she handed her debit card over to the pharmacist.

“Thank you Jace, I appreciate the thought.”

Her card was handed back to her as well as the little paper bags holding the medicine for her grandfather.

“I have to go,” she said.

“Rey, I’d like to see you again.”

“Maybe I will see you around.” she said as she left him in the store.

Once she walked outside into the heat of the sun, she thought about what Jace had said. Kylo had seemed so sincere with her grandfather. Either Jace was exhibiting some jealousy, or perhaps Kylo did have ulterior motives.

She hated to think that Kylo had no real feelings for her. He seemed to care about her and want her. For the first time, someone other than her family showed an actual interest in her. She thought that maybe she wouldn’t be lonely. Even though Jace made her uneasy, what he said still buried a seed of doubt in her mind. What if Kylo really was just using her.

She walked back to her home quickly, avoiding the demons that reached out to her on the street. This was all too much, too overwhelming. She slammed the screen shut to her front door and tossed the medicines on the kitchen counter.

“Rey, are you ready to go to your boyfriend’s house?”

“Yes, give me just a moment. I need to change into something else.”

She excused herself to her bedroom. Rey opened her closet and picked out a simple black dress that hugged her figure. She would drive Kylo mad in this outfit. She smirked at the thought. She would see if he truly had feelings for her or if it was all a ruse to gain power.

She pulled out her cell and sent a quick text to Kylo, asking him to come walk them over to his house.

A knock on the door alerted Rey that Kylo had gotten the message and hurried over quickly. She walked to the front door and let him in.

“Good evening,” he greeted them both, pressing a quick kiss to Rey’s cheek.

Kylo made a face when he pulled away but shook himself from whatever was on his mind. He grabbed the wheelchair as Rey helped her grandfather into the seat. Together, they walked across the lawn and wheeled her grandfather into the neighboring house.

After they had gotten her grandfather settled at the dining room table, Kylo motioned for Rey to follow him out to the gardens.

“What is it Kylo? What’s wrong?” she asked.

He looked livid when he turned to face her.

“Who have you been around?”

“What?” she gasped. “Nobody, only you and my grandfather.”

“There was somebody else, I can smell him on you.” Kylo growled.

“There was only this weird guy at the pharmacy.”

“What guy?” he yelled.

“Jace, this guy Jace. I don’t even know him.”

“Jacen? Jacen is here?” Kylo began hitting his head with his fists as he raged.

“Kylo, calm down, who is Jace-- Jacen? How do you know him?”

She smoothed her hands up his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart.

“He’s, he’s my brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jacen ;) 
> 
> Thank you Shwtlee for beta-ing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo thought he had sensed his brother’s presence on Rey’s body when he had kissed her cheek at her house. He hoped that he had been wrong in assuming that it was Jacen. But Rey had confirmed that it was in fact Jacen that had approached her. His fists shook at his sides and his nails bit into the sensitive skin of his palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual. I hope you enjoy.

Kylo thought he had sensed his brother’s presence on Rey’s body when he had kissed her cheek at her house. He hoped that he had been wrong in assuming that it was Jacen. But Rey had confirmed that it was in fact Jacen that had approached her. His fists shook at his sides and his nails bit into the sensitive skin of his palms.

“Your brother?” Rey’s hands were settled on his upper chest.

Kylo grabbed her wrists and leaned his forehead down to touch hers.

“My older brother.” He sucked in a breath as he tried to calm the anxiety that swelled in his stomach. “He’s dangerous Rey. You need to stay away from him.”

“I don’t understand Kylo, you’ve never mentioned a brother-- or your family at all.”

“And I promise to tell you, but for now we should return to your grandfather.”

She nodded her head in affirmation. Kylo took her hands from his chest and pulled her along with him as he led her back into the house.

Hiro was waiting by the door with a solemn look on his face. The Knight had to have sensed Jacen’s presence on Rey as well. After their dinner, and after Kylo walks Rey and her grandfather safely home, they would strategize about their next action to take.

***

“Thank you for the dinner tonight, it has been such a pleasure meeting you Kylo.” Old Ben said as he opened the door to his house.

Kylo smiled at the older man. Anything to make his Rey happy.

“Alright, I’m going to retire for the night.” the gentleman said as he pressed a kiss to Rey’s forehead.

Rey waited patiently for her grandfather to go inside before turning her attention back to him.

“Explain.”

“There’s not much to explain Rey. I have a brother, he’s dangerous, you should stay away from him. That is all.”

She bared her teeth in frustration, Kylo could hardly blame her. But how was he supposed to explain the gravity of the situation. His mind was preoccupied with finding his brother. Rey’s safety would always be his first priority. She may be upset with him for now, but she would come to understand.

“There’s more that you aren’t telling me. Why don’t you trust me? How do you expect me to trust you if you can’t even trust me?”

It broke his heart. He reached out to brush his thumb over her cheek, but she dodged his hand.

“It isn’t about trust Rey. It’s about your safety, and right now I just need you to be safe while I deal with this. There will be time later for me to explain everything. I can’t waste another minute while Jacen is roaming the streets.”

Kylo snapped his fingers and one of his Knights appeared from the nearby bushes.

“What is this?” Rey asked in anger.

“Kaito is being assigned to watch your home. He is going to protect you while I search for my brother tonight. If you need anything, he will be here and he can contact me.”

“I’m not a child, Kylo.”

He approached her again, reaching for her face, this time she let him.

“I know sweetheart. Just, trust me. Please.”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. Rey met his eyes once more before turning and walking inside her house. Kylo waited until she disappeared from view before acknowledging Kaito.

“Under no circumstances are you to let her leave this house. Do not let her out of your sight. If you run into any problems-- alert me instantly. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lord.”

Kaito gave a slight bow before taking his place in front of Rey’s door. Kylo turned and made his way back to his house.

***

Kylo sat on the couch in the living area and held his hands over his face. His stomach swirled with the anxiety that was threatening to choke him.

Kylo thought back to his childhood and when he had first laid eyes on his Rey.

_Jacen being the older brother meant he was the head of the household. The head of the household became the master of the Knights of Ren, and the master of the Knights of Ren was the only one able to obtain the forbidden one._

_Kylo had felt a strange connection to Rey instantly. She was beautiful and strong, her hazel eyes filled with wonder at the world around her. But she wasn’t his. As much as he wanted her, she belonged to Jacen._

_His brother didn’t want Rey in the way that Kylo did. Jacen didn’t care for her, or love her. Instead of marrying the forbidden one, Jacen planned to drain her blood and siphon all of her energy to make himself immensely powerful._

_Kylo couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let his brother murder the girl he cares for, for his own selfish gain. He didn’t know how, but Kylo vowed to always protect Rey. Even if it meant going against his own flesh and blood. He wouldn’t let Jacen kill her._

_The first time Kylo approached Rey was on the cliffside while she was having a picnic with her parents. He had been watching her for weeks without having the nerve to approach her. He wanted to be near her; all of her, mind, body, and soul. But it was impossible. She didn’t belong to him, and she never would. But there had to be a way. He would find a way._

_As he waited for her parents to turn away, Kylo heard a whisper in his mind. It was a voice he heard from time to time, kind and gentle. His grandfather._

**_You feel it. You feel that your destiny is intertwined with her’s, yet you wonder how._ **

“She isn’t mine.”

**_Isn't she? You’ve seen it. You’ve seen the two of you as warriors, fighting side by side. You’ve seen the power the two of you will hold, equally._ **

“She belongs to Jacen. He’s going to murder her. Those are just dreams. Not visions of any future I’ll be able to lead.”

**_You are wrong. There is a way._ **

_Kylo listening patiently for his grandfather to continue._

**_The master of the Knights of Ren is defined by being the most powerful. In most situations that title is handed down to the head of the household as a birthright. You need to train. Train harder than you have ever trained before. I will help you, I will be by your side to teach you. Then, when the time is right, you will challenge him and you will beat him. You will become the master of the Knights of Ren and steal the title from your brother. And you will do right by your forbidden one._ **

“I don’t understand, why are you saying all of this. Why are you helping me when it means stripping Jacen of his title and power?”

**_I see the look in your eyes and how you feel for her. She’s your forbidden fruit. I know that look. It is the same way I looked at your grandmother, my forbidden one, my Padme._ **

_The voice disappeared from his mind, leaving him feeling emboldened. He looked over to Rey who was left in the grass as her parents packed their car. He walked up to her and grabbed her tiny hand. He pressed a kiss upon her knuckles as he looked into her eyes._

_“Starlight.” he said. She was the brightest light in all of his darkness. It was a fitting name for her._

_She giggled at him asking who he was. His precious Rey._

_“One day, once you are older, I’m going to be your husband. I’m going to love you and cherish you. And together we will be legends.”_

I’ve seen it, _he thought._

_“Kylo,” he heard the hostile voice of his brother._

_He released her hand and promised that this wasn’t the end. He would be back for her. This was only the beginning._

_When he reached the spot his brother stood, he felt Jacen’s hand grab onto his shoulder and squeeze. His fingers pressed between the bones of his shoulder causing Kylo pain._

_“What do you think you are doing, Ben.”_

_Jacen’s use of Kylo’s birthname instead of his warrior name was just another way for Jacen to display his dominance over him. Because Jacen, or **Caedus** **Ren** , leader of the Knights of Ren, never had a worthy opponent._

_That would change, because Kylo would become leader of the Knights of Ren. He would make sure of it._

Kylo shook himself from the memory. Hiro was watching him from the corner of the room.

“Are you ready, my lord.”

Kylo closed his eyes and reached out, searching for Caedus Ren. He scanned the proximity of the small town until he found the familiar presence.

“I’ve got him.” Kylo said. “He’s at the cliffside. Where I first met Rey.”

“Then you should go,” Hiro offered.

Kylo jumped from the couch and walked quickly to his bedroom. He opened the armory and grabbed the crossguard saber he had built once he claimed the title from his brother. He pressed the button on the side and watched as the spitting red beam crackled in the silent room. He disengaged the weapon and hooked it to his belt.

_I will finish what you started, grandfather._ Kylo thought _._

He walked back to the living area and looked into Hiro’s eyes.

“I need to do this on my own. He's my brother, I need to speak with him by myself.” he said.

“Yes, Master Ren.”

Kylo walked out into the gardens. His black wings released and spread out in the wind as he took flight.

***

Rey watched from her bedroom window as Kylo spread his wings and flew off. She was already hurt and angry with him for not telling her the truth about Jacen. It hurt her far more than she thought that it would, that he was keeping things from her. If they were ever going to be anything, then he would need to open up to her. It couldn’t be just her opening up to him.

She drummed her fingers across the glass of the window and wondered where he was going and what he was doing. Would he be in danger? Kylo had told her to stay safe. He never told _her_ that she couldn’t leave. She would just have to find a way around Kaito.

Kaito was casing the front of the house. Like an idiot, Kylo didn’t assign someone to watch the back of the house. Which meant she could sneak her way out the back and through the gardens until she reached the main road.

Rey walked down the stairs and through the kitchen to the back door. But she gasped when she saw the silhouette of a Knight standing guard at the door. Perhaps Kylo hadn’t been an idiot after all.

She thought again and decided on a different tactic. She walked up the stairs and went to the study that overlooked the backyard. She opened the window as quietly as possible and climbed over the side. Her feet landed on the roof of the house and she walked slowly to the far edge of the roof.

Looking down at the ground, she evened out her breathing and descended down the wall. Her feet made contact with the gravel and she pushed off the ground into a sprint. She heard the Knight that had been watching the back of the house yelling after her, but she was already through the gardens.

Rey reached out for that strange connection she had felt with Kylo. Hoping that it would lead her to where he had gone.

***

When Kylo found Jacen, he was standing on the edge of the cliff and looking out into the ocean below.

“What are you doing here Caedus?” Kylo growled.

“Ah, so you respect me enough to call me by my warrior name? Should I thank you-- master of the Knights of Ren?”

“I challenged you and I beat you Jacen. You know it wasn’t personal.”

“But wasn’t it? You stole my title, you stole my power, you stole everything. And what? Because you wanted to save that girl?”

Kylo’s hand raised to the weapon that was latched to his belt.

“You are not to speak of her,” Kylo yelled. “She’s mine.”

“You did all of this-- for love? You are a fool Kylo Ren.”

“I don’t want to kill you,” Kylo said as he grabbed his saber and extinguished it. “But you need to leave.”

Jacen looked past him to the clearing behind and smirked. Kylo turned and saw what his brother had spotted. It was Rey, walking towards them. What was she thinking?

“Stay out of this.” Kylo yelled to Rey. He turned back to his brother. “You need to leave now.”

“Oh Rey, nice of you to join us. Has Ben here told you why he _stole_ my title?” Jacen spit out.

“Ben?” she asked in confusion.

“Rey, I told you I would explain everything, please Rey. Stay away.”

Jacen continued to speak, “You see Rey. I am the eldest brother, therefore my birthright is to be the master of the Knights of Ren. Which means, that you were to be mine. But my dear brother here, power hungry as he is-- stole the title from me and stole you from me as well.”

“LIAR.” Kylo yelled.

“It’s not a lie, you did steal the title from me, and you did in fact steal the forbidden one from me. And now, I am going to take her from you.”

Rey froze in her spot and looked at Kylo pleadingly. Jacen had frozen her with his powers. He was going to-- no, no, Kylo couldn’t let Jacen kill her.

Just as Jacen pulled out a dagger and threw it towards Rey, Kylo stood in front of her and took the hit. Kylo collapsed on the ground and held his stomach where the dagger remained, piercing his skin. The wound was gushing blood onto the ground.

Kylo looked up again to see that his brother has flown away-- probably back to the safety of their hometown. The village would be a safe haven for Jacen.

Kylo felt arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. He looked over his shoulder to see the worried look on Rey’s face.

***

“How do I-- how can I fix this? Kylo, how can I heal you?” Rey asked as held onto him.

She grabbed his cheek and turned his face to meet his eyes. His were glossed over and staring at her through hooded eyes.

Rey remembered what Kylo had said a few days ago-- _Your love and proximity strengthens me in my weakened state. You are the forbidden fruit._

She felt him sink his fingers into her loose waves and pulled her down until her lips hovered over his. Rey closed the distance. Her kiss-- it could heal him.

***

Her lips-- so soft and smooth against his, was intoxicating. He felt the wound begin to stitch itself back together. She moved her lips against his, Kylo licked the seam of her mouth, relishing that she too was enjoying this. She opened her mouth to him and he slid his tongue against hers.

When he pulled back he gasped.

“Not enough. Not enough, I need more.”

He flipped them over until he was settled on top of her and he deepened the kiss.

He thought briefly as he kissed her, maybe she could love him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darth Caedus is Jacen Solo's sith name in the EU. So Jacen and Ben are both Solo's and their warrior names are Kylo and Caedus Ren. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta and wifey Shwtlee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo had settled himself on top of Rey’s body as he plunged his tongue in her mouth. Her mind was racing-- it was just a kiss, a healing kiss, this was becoming so much more. His hands started to roam up her body, over her clothing-- feeling and touching everywhere. His wicked tongue slid against her own, tasting and stealing the breath from her lungs. Her body became overheated. This was all moving too fast, she should tell him to stop, she should push him off. But his lips, so full and luscious against hers. It was intoxicating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful wifey and beta commissioned this gorgeous art for Heretic. The artist is nemling and she did such a wonderful job. Please check it out! 
> 
> [Heretic Art](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/163132721587/heretic-reylo-black-bird-au-by-reylorobyn2011)

Kylo had settled himself on top of Rey’s body as he plunged his tongue in her mouth. Her mind was racing-- it was just a kiss, a healing kiss, this was becoming so much more. His hands started to roam up her body, over her clothing-- feeling and touching everywhere. His wicked tongue slid against her own, tasting and stealing the breath from her lungs. Her body became overheated. This was all moving too fast, she should tell him to stop, she should push him off. But his lips, so full and luscious against hers. It was intoxicating.

Finally, Kylo broke the kiss to catch his own breath, he grabbed her cheek and smiled down at her. He was about to capture her lips once more when somebody coughed, alerting them of his presence.

Rey looked over to see one of Kylo’s Knight approaching, it was Hiro.

“I’m busy Hiro, what is it?” Kylo growled.

“Master Ren, you are aware that superficial knife wounds are not fatal for our kind.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kylo motioned with his hand for the man to leave them. “Now, where were we?”

He closed his eyes and pursed his lips as he leaned into her, Rey rolled them over and straddled his waist. She held her hands against his upper chest and looked at him with anger.

“I thought you were dying,” she yelled.

“I never said that I was dying, you just assumed.”

“You could have told me.”

She felt his hands grab onto her hips as he smirked at her.

“What’s the fun in that?”

She grabbed his hands and pinned them beside either side of his head. Then she let out a huff of annoyance. He was impossible.

Hiro cleared his throat once more to gather their attention. Kylo’s head snapped to the side to look at his Knight again. The scathing look Kylo gave him was amusing to say the least.

“What?” he grunted.

“We should probably head back to the house and discuss what our next course of action will be in regards to Caedus Ren.”

Kylo’s head fell back on the ground in exasperation. Rey released his wrists and sat back on her haunches. Kylo grabbed her hips once more and squeezed.

“Sweetheart,” he said. “Let me take you home.”

Rey scrambled off of his lap. Kylo pushed himself up to standing and grabbed her hand.

“Let me carry you.”

She couldn't help the slight roll of her eyes.

“It will be faster,” he insisted.

“Alright. But we need to talk Kylo. I need to know everything that you’ve been keeping from me.”

“Of course Rey.”

Kylo scooped her up into his arms and took flight. Hiro followed behind them.

***

Rey was sitting on the couch in Kylo’s living area when BB came into the room, handing her a mug of hot tea.

“Thank you,” she said as BB smiled and chose the armchair across from her.

Kylo was down the hall, speaking to his Knights-- or rather _yelling_ at his Knights. She curled her legs underneath herself and waited patiently for Kylo to come back out.

The door slammed behind him as Kylo made his way into the living area.

“Come Rey,” he said as he held out his hand for her.

She took his hand tentatively. Kylo walked her back to his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

“Make yourself comfortable,” he said with a smirk.

There was only a large bed draped in black silk sheets.

“I'm here to talk Kylo.”

He walked over to the bed and laid down, lacing his hands together behind his head. He nodded to the spot beside of him.

“I don't bite,” he began, “well-- not hard.”

She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“I just want you close Rey. We can talk, you can ask me whatever you want. I want to be honest with you. I want you to trust me.”

She rested her head on the pillow as she looked into his eyes.

“Let's start at the beginning. You told me your name is Kylo. But Jacen called you Ben.”

“My given name is Ben Solo. My brothers given name is Jacen Solo. We have a title-- a warrior name, that we go by. Our faction is the Knights of Ren. My warrior name is Kylo Ren and my brothers is Caedus Ren. It is of highest respect to use our warrior names. Only close family uses our given names. And Jacen-- well he stopped thinking of me as his brother the moment I challenged his leadership and beat him.”

Kylo grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss upon her knuckles.

“So he was the head of the household.” Rey stated.

“Yes, but you have to understand Rey. You were essentially promised to him. Yet he has always made it known that he had no interest in marrying you. Jacen only wanted you for your power. He wanted to drain you of your blood and siphon all of your energy for himself. And I-- I felt so deeply for you. I couldn't let that happen. So I trained. And when the time came-- I challenged him.”

She looked into his deep brown eyes and only saw sincerity. All this time, he had done all of this-- to protect her from his own flesh and blood. It was almost too much to take in.

She realized that her fears and insecurities were unfounded. Kylo cared for her. Perhaps he even loved her.

Emotion welled up in her chest, begging to be released. She wanted to touch him, feel him. Rey grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled his lips to hers. She felt his shock at her forwardness, the little gasp of breath he took before he deepened the kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist even tighter, the heat of his palms burning through her clothing. His tongue sought out hers as he licked her lower lip. Rey opened up her mouth, allowing him entrance. Her whole body felt like it was burning. Every inch of skin that touched his felt like a flame.

Every kiss, every caress-- it gave her strength. She felt the power ebbing through her body. She wondered if this was how Kylo felt when he touched and kissed her.

His hands ran down her body until he reached the hem of her shirt. He snuck his hand underneath the fabric, tracing patterns on the bare skin of her stomach. Slowly he trailed his fingertips over her skin as his hand traveled up to her breast. He pulled her bra down until he could sneak his hand on her bare breast.

Kylo moaned as he squeezed her flesh. His thumb rubbed circles around her nipple until is stiffened. Her entire body was humming and simmering with sensations. And each tweak of her nipple spiked her arousal.

He left wet kisses on her neck and collarbone as he pinched and plucked at her peaked bud. Rey’s fingers curled into the locks of his hair and pulled his head up until their lips collided. He kissed her so passionately. He kissed her like he was a man in love. And she wanted to believe that. She wanted to be loved.

Kylo’s hand abandoned her breast and began moving down her body. He grabbed at the band of her pants and worked his fingers underneath the fabric.

_No, no. Too fast._ She thought.

Rey grabbed his hand and stilled his movement.

“No, Kylo. I don’t want to rush this.”

Kylo’s head fell to her shoulder as he bit into her skin. He removed his hand from her waistband and clutched her cheek instead.

“Of course Rey. Anything you want.” he said.

“Thank you… thank you for understanding. For taking this slow.”

He looked into her eyes and pressed a kiss upon her lips.

“I’d do anything for you. All you have to do is ask.”

He pushed off the bed and headed towards his en suite bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

His cheeks burned as he replied, “I need to take a cold shower, Rey. We can discuss with the Knights what to do about my brother after I get out.”

He winked at her and closed the door to the bathroom. She chuckled to herself that _she_ could cause such a reaction in him. It made her immensely happy that he found her that attractive. He was already so devoted to her, making her feel loved and cherished. She wondered if he knew that is what she needed, that it was what she had craved all of her life.

***

Kylo wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at the face that stared back at him. His towel was wrapped around his waist. He ran a hand through his wet locks. He had _touched_ her breast. Her bare breast. He had pinched and plucked at her nipples. She had _allowed_ that.

He felt himself begin to harden again at the thought of her tits. He wanted to see them, he wanted to taste them. Kylo palmed himself through the towel as he thought about the taste of her lips. He let the towel drop and took himself in hand. He started rubbing up and down his shaft in a hurried pace. This would have to be quick, they had more critical things that needed to be discussed.

He thought of his fingers sliding in the tight heat of her cunt, feeling her clench around him. He felt his orgasm begin to build, he was almost there-- so close. He thought of his lips wrapped around her nipple as he sucked at her breast.

He thought about _finally_ feeling her as he slips inside of her pussy. Kylo’s hand speed up as he began to spill his seed over his hand and sink. He grabbed the towel from the floor and cleaned himself up.

He could hardly wait to make love to his Rey. But didn’t want to rush this. He could wait for her, he had waited for her his entire life. He could wait a little longer.

***

Rey was laying on the bed when she heard the shower stop. She waited patiently for him to get dressed. But then-- what was this? She felt a shock of arousal flowing through her body. Her hand moved on it’s own volition, slipping underneath the fabric of her underwear. She rubbed circles around her clit, moaning as she writhed against the silk sheets of Kylo’s bed. It wasn’t long before she was falling over the edge. She breathed hard as she came down from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her cheeks were flushed and she _knew_ Kylo would know what she had been up to. She straightened her clothes and brushed her hair back before leaving the room.

***

Kylo quickly got dressed and walked to the living area where his Knights had congregated. Rey was sitting on the couch next to BB. The Knights were all enthralled with _his_ Rey. Possessiveness wrapped around him as he took the seat next to her and he put his arm around her shoulders.

“We need to discuss Caedus Ren.” he stated to the Knights. “What is his ploy in all of this?”

Hiro was the first to speak, “It is apparent, Lord Ren, that he wishes to steal the title back from you. He wants to become more powerful, and his way of doing that is to drain the princess of her blood.”

“She needs protection,” Kylo said. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

When Kylo returned to the room he was carrying a cracked crystal on a necklace and a small black feather. He handed it over to Rey.

“This is a portion of my weapon and a feather from my wings. If you wear this, it will ward off other demons when I am not around. I hope that you will accept this Rey. Will you accept me?”

He waited with bated breath as she stared at the pendant in his hand. She nodded once. Kylo held his hand out for Rey to help her off the couch and then turned her around so her back was to him. He placed the necklace over her head and watched as the crystal and feather fell between her breasts.

“For it to work, you have to wear it at all times. You should never take it off.”

Her cheeks were flushed, probably embarrassed from the audience around them as he brushed his fingertips across her collarbone.

“This, my love, is a mark. It shows that you are mine.”

He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

“And in return, I am faithfully yours.”

He kissed the back of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Mine. Always. Forever. Mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shwtlee <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey touched her pendant that Kylo had gifted her as she walked to the university. Wearing the pendant seemed to invigorate her. It gave her energy and silenced the voices of the demons she used to hear. Kylo had told her never to take it off and that it was a mark of possession. Letting other demons know that she belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for this chapter. I hope you like it.

Rey touched her pendant that Kylo had gifted her as she walked to the university. Wearing the pendant seemed to invigorate her. It gave her energy and silenced the voices of the demons she used to hear. Kylo had told her never to take it off and that it was a mark of possession. Letting other demons know that she belongs to _him_.

Rey is nobody's possession, but she found herself rather liking the pendant. It gave her a peace of mind that she thought she would never obtain. And Kylo had mentioned that he in return belonged to her.

She smiled at that thought. Kylo would do anything for her, she was aware of that. And it amused her that this big, powerful demon loves and respects her. A nobody.

Rey arrived in the classroom before any of her classmates. Kylo was already behind his desk as she sat her books down and adjusted the buckle on her boot. She felt his eyes on her, burning through her.

She looked up and met his eyes. He was smirking at her. Kylo waved her over urgently. Once she was at the front of his desk, he motioned for her to come around. When she edged closer to him, Kylo grabbed her hips and rose from the chair to clash their lips together.

She gasped against his lips in shock.

“What are you doing?”

He quirked his head to the side almost like a puppy, as he looked at his quizzically.

“Kissing you.”

“I know that, but are you trying to get caught?”

“You don't need to worry Rey, I can feel everybody's energies in this building. I will know when someone is coming. And can you really blame me for wanting to kiss you?”

She couldn't help but to smile down at him, he looked so innocent when he gave her those puppy dog eyes. Damn him for making her feel this way.

“Not at the school.” She chided. “I can come over to visit with you tonight. I'm having dinner with my grandfather, but perhaps after?”

He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

“I would like that very much Rey.”

***

When Kylo arrived at his house after walking Rey to her door, he was not expecting the visitor that was sitting on his couch.

“Uncle Luke, what brings you to this dimension?”

“Ben, your brother made it known in the village that you have found the forbidden one.”

Kylo rubbed his temples as his uncle looked at him solemnly.

“Luke, you know that Jacen is still upset with me for challenging him and winning. You know this-- you didn't have to make a trip out here because he is incensed.”

Luke cleared his throat before replying.

“That's not why I'm here Ben. There is something you should know.”

Kylo crossed his arms as he stared down at his uncle. Luke steepled his hands and pressed his mouth against his fingers as he took in a deep breath.

“Have you heard of the prophecy?” Luke asked.

Kylo furrowed his brow and shook his head.

“Right, well. What do you know about your grandfather?”

“I know that he married my grandmother, Padme, the forbidden one. He loved her very much. Just as I feel for Rey. What else is there to know?”

“Ben, come sit down. Please.”

Kylo walked over to armchair and sat, never taking his eyes off of his uncle.

“Your grandfather, my father, he heard of the prophecy after he was already together with Padme. He was already very much in love with her. The prophecy stated that Padme wouldn't survive childbirth. As it turned out, she was already pregnant. And you know the rest of the story. He went mad with worry. He let his fear overwhelm him. And she passed moments after delivering your mother and me.”

Kylo gritted his teeth and frowned.

“But that was _their_ prophecy. It doesn't mean that will happen to Rey.”

“Are you really willing to risk that?”

His heart was beating out of his chest as rage began suffocating him. He stood from the arm chair and ran to his meditation room, slamming the door behind him. Once he was alone, he feel to his knees and let out a strangled yell.

_No. No. He couldn't let anything happen to Rey. His Rey. His love._

He stood and walked over to the weight bench in the corner of the room, grabbing weights and throwing them across the stone floor, relishing in the mess he was making in his wake. The floor cracked beneath the weights as he continued to rage and thrash about the room.

His chest heaved as he breathed deeply, letting his agony over the situation threaten to choke him. Finally, he let the tears slip out of his eyes. He couldn't lose her. He would never risk that. Even if that meant-- even if it meant that he could never _make_ love to her.

He gathered himself off the floor and left the meditation room after righting his clothing. He walked to the living area and looked straight into his uncle eyes.

“It's time for you to leave.”

“Wait, Ben. What are you going to do?”

“Just-- leave. Don't worry about me. Or Rey. I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her.”

Luke gave him another solemn look before turning and walking out the front door.

Kylo threw himself into the armchair and clutched his forehead. A headache began to set behind his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose in the hopes of giving him some relief.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see BB approaching him.

“Is the princess going to be alright?”

Kylo forced a smile on his face as he nodded.

“She's going to be just fine. There is no need to worry for her. I'm not going to let anything happen to her.”

***

She felt his distress as if it was her own pain. Rey jumped up from the dinner table, excusing herself as her grandfather looked at her with worry at her sudden movement.

She all but ran out of the house and across the lawn to Kylo’s house.

She tried the doorknob but it was locked so she resorted to banging on the door insistently.

BB opened the door and smiled when he saw her.

“Hello princess.”

“BB, where's Kylo? What happened, is he alright?”

BB opened the door for her as she pushed past him.

“He's in his bedroom Ms. Rey.”

Rey made her way back to Kylo's room. She knocked softly on the door before entering. He was laid back on the satin sheets, staring at the ceiling.

“What's wrong with you?” She asked.

Suddenly, he sat up and reached his arms out for her. Rey walked into his arms as he buried his head in her neck. She soothed him by stroking her fingers through his wavy locks.

His body shook as he clung to her. Rey kept brushing his hair out of his eyes and and brushing her thumb along his cheek.

“I'm here, what's wrong. What happened?”

“Just-- just let me hold you,” he whispered against her skin.

And she held him against her chest, letting her heart calm his breathing. The puffs of breath hitting her neck began to come at steady pace.

“Oh Kylo, please talk to me. Please tell me what is bothering you.”

Rey pushed him back onto the bed and climbed in beside him, pressing kisses along his jawline and neck. Kylo wrapped her up in his arms and swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes.

She pressed a featherlight kiss to his lips.

“There's a prophecy that I've just been made aware of.”

Rey sat up beside of him and tried to decipher the look on his face. He looked worried.

“Well what is it?”

She listened intently as Kylo told her the story of his grandparents. Her heart raced in her chest as he explained how she had died.

She was fearful, not for her life because that was ridiculous. There were plenty of ways to prevent pregnancy. But she was fearful and saddened with the knowledge that if she wanted a family, she would have to be satisfied with just herself and Kylo. They would not be having any children, and that caused an ache in her heart that she never knew she longed for.

A tear slipped from her eye and Kylo was quick to kiss it away.

“Oh darling, it's alright my love.” He stroked her hair and gave her soothing kisses. “I've thought about this all afternoon. And even though we can't _consummate,_ there are many more ways that I can pleasure you.”

“Wait,” she pulled away and caught his eyes. He was serious, he thought that they wouldn't be able to… “Kylo, you would forgo sex to keep me safe?”

“Of course Rey, what would my life be without you? I wouldn't risk that-- I wouldn't risk you. I want to make love to you, you have to know that. But your well being means so much more to me than that. You have to know Rey, I love you. I love you more than anything. You are my life, you are my purpose. And I won't risk your life. I won't do that.”

His feelings were rolling off of him in waves, crashing into her body and wrapping her in it his love. She tackled him, pushing his back against the mattress and she straddled his hips and brought her lips down on his.

His hand fell to her waist rubbing up and down her sides as they continued to kiss.

“Wait, wait Rey.” He said as he pulled away. “I'm sorry, we just can't-- can't get carried away.”

She chuckled at him.

“What's funny? There is nothing funny about this situation.”

“Kylo,” she smirked down at him. “You do know that there are ways to prevent pregnancy?”

“What?”

“You know, birth control?”

He furrowed his brow and looked at her in confusion. “Birth control?”

“Yes Kylo, and lucky for you,” she started as she took his hand and brought it to her breast. “I already have an implant. We are protected Kylo.”

He squeezed her breast as he slotted his lips against hers, but just as suddenly as he had kissed her, he was pulling back and growling.

“Who?”

“Who what?”

“Who has had you before. You have an implant to prevent pregnancy. Who was the first? I will kill him. I will kill him Rey. Who was it?”

She rolled her eyes, so possessive and insecure.

“Nobody you idiot. I have it for cramps.”

“Cramps?”

“Menstrual cramps you imbecile.”

He visibly relaxed underneath her.

“So, there was nobody?”

“No, nobody but you. Nobody before and nobody after,” she smiled at his shell shocked face. She had never even considered anybody else. It has always been Kylo, even when she was little. “Can that be said the same for you?” she asked.

She averted her eyes, not sure if she wanted to know this information.

He caught her cheeks in his hands and kissed her on the lips.

“There's nobody else and there never was. Everything in my life I have done for you. There was no time for anybody else. And I had no interest for anyone but you.”

His admission filled her with sentimentality. He had never been with anybody in that way. He had saved himself-- for her; and yet, he was willing to go without for the rest of his life, just to keep her safe.

“Good,” she smiled at him shyly.

He moved his hands down her neck, squeezing her breasts along the way before settling them on her waist.

“I want this,” she said. “I want you Kylo.”

He gulped and held her waist in a bruising grip.

“Are you sure, we don't have to rush--”

She silenced him with a deep kiss.

“I'm sure Kylo, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Kylo.”

She sat back on her haunches, crossing her arms in front of her and grabbing the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She unclipped her bra and tossed it aside.

Kylo’s eyes widened at the sight of her bare breasts.

“Thank the gods,” he groaned as he leaned forward and captured her nipple between his lips, and sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: smut
> 
> Thank you Shwtlee for beta-ing. I <3 you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mouth was on her breast, lips wrapped around her nipple, tongue darting out to taste her. Kylo's emotions were a roller coaster; one moment he was terrified for what the prophecy meant, then he mourned the fact that he would never be able to make love to his Rey. Never feel his body connecting with hers in the most intimate of way. Then-- disbelief, rage, and finally… pleasure. Immense pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. It's just smut.

His mouth was on her breast, lips wrapped around her nipple, tongue darting out to _taste_ her. Kylo's emotions were a roller coaster; one moment he was terrified for what the prophecy meant, then he mourned the fact that he would never be able to make love to his Rey. Never feel his body connecting with hers in the most intimate of way. Then-- disbelief, rage, and finally… pleasure. Immense pleasure.

Her fingers were carding through his hair as he continued to suck at her beautiful tits. He cupped them with his hands and moved from one stiff peak to the other, giving them equal attentions.

He laved at her nipple, flicking the hard bud with the tip of his tongue. She _really_ did have beautiful breasts. Perky little tits with dusky rose nipples. He could spend all night lavishing attention on them, but there was a persistent throbbing in his pants that demanded attention.

Kylo released Rey’s breast with a slick pop, he pressed a kiss to each nipple before capturing her lips.

Rey began rocking her hips against his covered groin. Their lips were still pressed together, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance.

She opened up for him, sliding her tongue along his as he deepened the kiss. His hands traveled up her body, grasping her breasts and squeezing them as she ground down on him. He traced his thumb around the hardened nipples and pinched them between his thumb and forefinger.

“I love your tits,” he groaned against her neck.

Rey sat back on her haunches and smirked down at him.

“Really? They aren’t really that big. I’ve always been a little insecure if I were honest.”

“They are beautiful, they fit in my hands and my mouth perfectly, as if they were _made_ for me.”

Her skin flushed, her cheeks turning an endearing shade of pink. Her attention went to the tunic he was wearing. She tugged at the hem of it as she gave him a shy smile.

“I want this off,” she whispered.

“As you wish, darling.”

He sat up on the bed and tugged the shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Rey’s eyes widened at his skin that was revealed. He smirked at her, knowing that he was all lean muscle. He _had_ trained for years to become the head of the household, to procure the title of Master of the Knights of Ren. And in doing so, he had filled out. He rather liked the way she looked at him. She placed her hands on his abdominals and ran them up his chest.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“This is all for you, starlight, I am yours.”

He grabbed her waist and pulled her forward, crashing their lips together. Her soft breasts pressed into his solid chest. Kylo thought he would pass out at the feeling of her supple flesh against him. The warm embrace of skin-on-skin. Every inch of his body seemed to flare with an intensity he would never begin to understand. It was a feeling of being invincible. Just touching Rey, being in her proximity, made both of them so powerful.

Kylo flipped them over and popped the button of her jeans. She lifted her hips to allow him to pull them off of her body. Her golden legs were revealed to him and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face between her thighs and pleasure her thoroughly.

He ran a finger up her thigh and across her hip bones. He traced his thumb over the strip of fabric covering her pussy, and he could feel that she was already hot and wet. She was ready for him. He wanted to tease her just a little bit longer.

Kylo spread her legs open and kissed his way down her leg. He descended upon her core, still covered with her panties, licking her through the fabric. She weaved her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly as he continued to tease her. He could _taste_ her arousal through her panties and it was driving him mad.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he grabbed the band of her panties and pulled them roughly off, ripping them in the process.

“Kylo.” she gasped.

He spread her thighs once more and took in the sight of her glistening pussy. Finally, he was seeing all of her. Rey was completely naked in _his_ bed, ready and waiting for him.

This time, when he licked her he was able to taste her properly. He licked her slick folds and suckled at her nub. He had _dreamed_ about this. Rey rocked her hips against his face, he pulled away from her clit, giving it a soft kiss before he thrusted his tongue between her folds. She moaned and threw her head back against the pillows. He snuck one hand up to cup her breast, pinching and plucking at her nipple as he laved at her pussy.

He moved his attention back to her nub, flicking his tongue against her and then licking circles around her clit. Kylo pressed a finger inside of her and she clenched around him at the intrusion. He worked his finger in and out of her, opening her up and preparing her for what would come later. He could feel her tightening around his finger and it sent blood rushing to his groin. He wanted to be buried deep inside of her, but he would wait. He could pleasure her like this for hours. He wanted to make this good for her.

She tasted exquisite. He sucked at her pliant flesh as he lapped up her arousal. Kylo threw an arm over Rey’s hips to hold them in place as he felt her begin to convulse around his finger. Her grip on his hair tightened as she came against his tongue and lips.

He continued to lick her folds, intent on not wasting a single drop of her orgasm. He felt her hands push his head away. Kylo pressed a soft kiss to her hipbone and then continued up her body, licking and kissing the underside of her breasts.

His lips closed around her nipple and sucked once before releasing it. Then he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

He settled his body on top of hers and began grinding against her. He could feel her hot and wet against the fabric of his pants. She brushed her lips against his shoulder as her hands ran down his back.

Just when his lips suckled at her collarbone, he felt Rey’s hands as she grasped his ass. He pulled away from her skin, leaving a blossoming bruise in his wake and smirked down at her. Her cheeks flushed but she didn’t remove her hands.

As if she was experimenting, she squeezed his bottom a few times.

“You like that,” he asked with devious smile.

“Oh shut up.”

“What? I like your ass, your ass is very peachy.” he replied.

To make a point, he snuck his hand underneath her bottom and gave it a squeeze.   
“Kylo,” she moaned.

“Yes, starlight, I want to hear you _moan_ my name. Are you ready for me?”

She nodded at him and settled her head back into the pillows. Kylo slid off the bed and quickly rid himself of his pants. He stood before her in nothing but his black briefs. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly slid the underwear down his legs. Her eyes widened when she took in the sight of his erection.

He grabbed his dick in his hand and gave it a few strokes.

“This,” he said as he looked down at his dick, “this is all because of you. You did this to me. All you.”

She visibly gulped from her spot on the bed. Kylo held his hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her up to her knees on the mattress.

“You have no idea how hard you make me. Just watching you in your tight little jeans, walking behind you, staring at your gorgeous ass. And don’t get me started on your tits. But not just that, that wicked mouth of yours. Those pretty pink lips, they are just asking to be kissed. Oh Rey. Darling. Touch me.”

He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her tiny hand around his erection. He grit his teeth and hissed at the sensation of her warm palm on his skin. Finally, _finally_ , she was touching him. He placed his hand on top of hers and guided her in stroking him. Kylo showed her just how he liked to be touched, but his own touch could never compare to _this_ , to _her_.

He threw his head back as she moved her hand up and down his shaft, he needed to stop her or this would be over before he even got to be inside of her, and that was a blunder he refused to make. He stilled her hand and pulled it away, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

“Why?” she asked, sounding a little hurt.

“I don’t want this to be over yet.” he admitted.

Kylo wrapped an arm around her waist and gently laid her out on the silky black sheets. Her hair framed her face like a halo and he couldn’t help but to brush the the strands out of her eyes that had fallen in her face. He brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek before pressing his lips against hers.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she said.

Kylo grabbed himself in his hand and lined himself up with her entrance. Suddenly, he stopped. Pulling back just enough to press a finger inside of her. He gathered her arousal and spread it over his dick.

He positioned himself over her once more and rocked his hips against hers, letting his dick slip through her slick folds. She moaned when the head of his penis pushed against her clit. Kylo grabbed himself and line himself up again, pushing gently inside.

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lower lip. He worried for her, not wanting to hurt her. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as him. He continued to push into her until finally he was inside of her, all the way to the hilt.

He kissed her eyelids, her nose, and then her lips. Kylo froze in his spot inside of her, not wanting to move until she gave him the go ahead.

His head fell to her shoulder as he waited. _Patience_. He thought. _Have to make this good for her. Have to do this right._

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “you can move.”

He pulled back, almost all of the way out of her and then snapped his hips back against hers. Kylo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He had never felt anything that felt quite like this. He knew that he wasn’t going to last long. The feeling of her, slick and hot around him, it was almost too much. But he wanted to make it memorable for her.

He started thrusting at a steady pace, his breath coming out in little puffs against her neck. And he felt when she started to relax into his embrace. He physically felt the pleasure begin to roll off of her in waves. Their bodies simmered with a heat, almost as if they were electrically charged. There was something about this, making love to _his_ Rey, that made him feel powerful. Her skin seemed to give off a healthy glow, and he could swear that her hair was thicker and silken between his fingers.

Kylo put his hand upon her neck and kissed her lips. He trailed his hand down her body, grabbing her breast along the way. He grabbed her leg and pushed it over his hip, allowing him a better angle to thrust into her.

She rolled her hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. And he loved to watch her pretty tits bounce as he pounded into her. He felt his orgasm start to build, but he didn’t want to come before she did. He wanted to feel her come on his dick. Kylo found her clit and rubbed circles around her nub with his fingers.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned, her little mouth hung open with the gasping breaths she took.

“Open your eyes darling, I want to see your eyes.”

She opened them up and locked her gaze onto him. He felt her walls start to contract around him, fluttering and squeezing him as she crashed into her release. It only took him three more thrusts to spill inside of her. He felt his wings erupt from his back as he gave his final thrust, groaning into her neck.

Kylo fell forward, catching himself on his elbows, not wanting to put his full weight on top of her. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips down to her. Then she reached for his wings and touched them lightly with her fingertips. Kylo retracted his wings and rolled Rey over so she was on top of him and he kissed every inch of her face.

“That was amazing, you were amazing. Please tell me you enjoyed it.”

She giggled at him and kissed his chin.

“Yes Kylo, I liked that very much.”

Once the haze of his orgasm had passed, Kylo realized what they had just done. What _he_ had done.

“Fuck Rey, I came inside of you. Fuck.” he began hitting himself in the head. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

“Kylo,” she yelled as she grabbed his hands. “Kylo, relax. Birth control. Remember?”

“Oh, right.” he said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closely.

“You know, we should try that again.” he smirked.

“Oh really?” she chuckled.

“Yes really. But this time, you should be on top.” he winked at her as he pulled her down for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Shwtlee! You're the best!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey couldn’t believe that they were doing this, but it felt so right. He had been so gentle with her, taking his time to make sure she wasn’t hurt. He made it special for both of them. And it was special. And even now, the look he was giving her as he laid back on the silk sheets. He looked at her like she was a goddess, a queen. He looked at her like he wanted to worship her body. His brown eyes locked onto her hazel ones, and they simmered with his devotion for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, breakfast, and training!

Kylo’s hands were like a hot compress on her waist as he pulled her up to her knees. He squeezed her hips as he rocked her on top of him. She could feel him beginning to grow hard against her thigh.

Rey couldn’t believe that they were doing this, but it felt so right. He had been so gentle with her, taking his time to make sure she wasn’t hurt. He made it special for both of them. And it was special. And even now, the look he was giving her as he laid back on the silk sheets. He looked at her like she was a goddess, a queen. He looked at her like he wanted to worship her body. His brown eyes locked onto her hazel ones, and they simmered with his devotion for her.

There was something about this… having this strong demon underneath her. It made her feel powerful and loved.

She reached between their bodies and grabbed onto his erection, stroking it a few times before sliding it between her folds. Kylo’s grip on her waist tightened as he groaned and rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

“Starlight, my darling, please don’t tease me.”

She slipped the head of his cock inside and eased her way down until he was hilted inside of her. It was much easier the second time around, she mused. Although she was a little sore, Kylo made up for that by leaning forward and taking her breast into his mouth.

He sucked at her nipple, the sensations sending pleasure straight to her core. Rey put her hands on his cheeks and brought his lips up to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts into his chest as she devoured his full and luscious lips.

Rey pulled back and rubbed her nose along his as she smiled. Then she pushed his back down on the mattress, her arms balancing herself on his shoulders and she began rocking her hips against his.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Rey.” Kylo groaned.

She leaned forward and captured his lips as she rode him. Her hard nipples grazed his chiseled chest with each roll of her hips. He grabbed her waist and began meeting her thrust for thrust.

“So… fucking… beautiful.” he moaned.

Rey felt him run his hands down her body and squeeze her ass. She gasped when she felt him give her a little slap on the asscheek.

“Kylo!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Rey. I just love your peachy little ass.”

“Kylo, shh, you’re being too loud. Somebody will hear.”

He slowed his thrusts as he quirked his head to the side in curiosity. He rubbed her ass where he had slapped it, almost in apology for his rough handling.

“I don’t care if anybody hears. I want them to know that you’re mine.”

Rey grabbed his hands slammed them over his head, holding his wrists in a tight grip.

“If I am yours, then you are just as much mine.” she replied as she lifted herself up and back down on him.

“Of… of course Rey.”

She tightened her hold on his wrists as she leaned over and kissed his lips, biting into his full lower lip.

He groaned as she licked away the small bead of blood. The puncture wound from her teeth healed up instantly once she kissed him again.

“Mine,” she said.

“Yours.”

“And… yours.” she added.

“Mine.”

***

Kylo joined Rey in his shower the next morning, holding her in his arms as the hot water cascaded over their bodies. He ran his hands over her slick body, touching and feeling every inch of her skin.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes, and he swore his heart stopped beating. The look she was giving him. It looked as if she loved him. Truly loved him. He let himself believe for just a moment, that maybe she _did_ feel for him the same way that he feels for her. Maybe she could learn to love him.

Kylo handed Rey a towel and watched as she dried her hair and then wrapped the towel around her body. He felt a discomfort rolling off of her in waves. Some piques of pain were projected to him through their bond.

“How are you feeling, love?” He asked, kissing the back of her neck and nuzzling her there.

She turned in his arms and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“I'm fine Kylo, a little sore, but I'm fine.”

_Sore? He had hurt her?_

“I-- I think I know a way to fix that,” he said with a smirk.

“What did you have in mind?”

He gathered her in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Kylo laid her out on the sheets and settled himself between her thighs.

“I can heal you… with my lips and tongue.”

Her cheeks flushed as he pressed a soft kiss to her clit. Rey threw her head back and moaned. He licked her folds and flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit until she was coming against his lips.

“Wow,” Rey said breathlessly. “Wow, that really worked. You and your wicked tongue.”

He chuckled and pulled her flush against him.

“I think maybe it is time to get dressed. I would like to start your training.”

She looked over at him as she put her bra on.

“Training?”

“Yes starlight, you are already so powerful. Can you imagine how strong you will be with even just a fragment of training?”

“If you say so.”

_Oh his sweet girl. She really had no idea._

“Kylo, where are my panties?”

“You mean these?” he asked, holding up the pair of panties he had ripped off of her the night before.

“Damnit Kylo.”

“Relax Rey, check the top drawer of my dresser.”

He watched intently as she opened the drawer, her eyes full of skepticism. She let out a little screech and turned around to glare at him.

“Kylo, why is there a drawer full of my panties?”

He couldn’t hide the smirk from his lips. He was quite pleased with himself. It wasn’t the easiest task to steal her panties without her realizing.

“Don’t worry about that starlight, what matters is that you have a nice pair to wear right now.”

She pulled out the royal blue lace thong and put it on as she continued to dress. He admired her cute little ass as she shimmied up her jeans.

Suddenly, Rey’s stomach growled.

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat and then we will train.” Kylo laughed.

***

Kylo led Rey to the kitchen, holding her hand tightly in his. His Knights were gathered around the island and gaping at him when he walked in. Kylo smiled smugly as he pulled out the barstool for Rey.

He walked over to the cabinets and started gathering the ingredients to make french toast. He grabbed the carton of eggs and began cracking them into a bowl. Kylo met Rey’s eyes and noticed she was blushing. He winked at her and started to whisk the eggs.

“Ms. Rey, are you and Lord Ren married?” BB asked suddenly.

Rey choked on her juice and shook her head.

“No, BB, no we aren’t married.”

“Now Rey,” Kylo started. “It’s only a matter of time before we do get married. It almost all but official.”

“You are so cocky Kylo.”

One of the Knights tried to stifle his laugh, Kylo glared at him as a warning. Only _he_ could enjoy Rey’s feistiness.

Kylo stood over the stove and fried some bacon to have with the french toast. He grabbed two plates and served Rey her food first before serving himself. He sat down at the barstool beside her.

Rey’s eyes lit up with the first bite of the french toast, and Kylo felt his heart warm. He was glad he was able to please her.

“I’m glad you like it sweetheart.” He said.

She chewed her bite and swallowed it before responding, “I had no idea you knew how to cook. This is delicious Kylo.”

Hiro called out from behind them, “Kylo is a very good cook. It was one of his duties before he became the heir.”

Rey turned around and smiled over at Hiro.

“Oh really, you had to learn to cook Kylo? That’s so cute.” she placed a hand on his face and rubbed the apple of his cheek with her thumb.

“It’s hardly something to joke about,” he said as he glared at Hiro. “While Jacen was training I was stuck with kitchen duty. However, that fool wouldn’t have been able to cook you breakfast. He can hardly boil pasta. You are much better off with me anyway.”

“You know there is only you,” she assured him.

Kylo smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her brow.

“But that was unfair of him to treat you like that Kylo.” Rey said.

He looked up from his plate and furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean? He was the rightful heir, there was no reason for me to train with him.”

“But you wanted to train, didn’t you Kylo? If you ask me it sounds like he was insecure. He didn’t want you to train at all and risk losing his title.”

 “If you say so,” he mirrored her statement from before. “Finish your breakfast and then you should go back to your house and change into some clothes that you can train in. Then meet me in the backyard. There we will begin your training.”

***

“Kylo, I can’t walk in the front door. My grandfather will see me and know I never came home last night.” Rey said, once they were outside.

Kylo seemed to think it over before she felt him pick her up in a bridal carry and fly her into her room.

“There, now you can get dressed and walk down the stairs. He’ll never know you weren’t in your bed.”

_That you were in my bed_. She heard him supply in her mind.

She went to her dresser and pulled open the drawer, looking for something she could wear during training. She felt Kylo’s eyes burning into her back and she whipped her head around to look at him.

“Go back home Kylo, I’ll be there in a minute.”

He groaned but walked towards the window.

“I’ve already seen you naked Rey. I just wanted to enjoy the show.” he snarked.

“Get out!” she laughed at him.

He flew out the window and she closed it and shut the curtains behind him.

***

Kylo had grabbed a couple of wooden staves to use for training and carried them out to the back yard. He told the Knights to leave him be for a few hours-- he wanted to train Rey on his own. Only when she was more comfortable and confident would he introduce the Knights into her training regime.

He felt her presence before he saw her. Grabbing one of the staves, he turned to toss it to her but dropped them to the ground when he saw what she was wearing.

Skin tight black shorts and a gray tanktop with a black sports bra underneath. He groaned at the sight. _Fuck, she’s sexy._

“Is this okay? I couldn’t really find anything--”

He silenced her with a deep kiss, nibbling at her bottom lip before pulling away.

“I will get you some leggings to train in later, those shorts-- are for my eyes only.” he winked.

He picked up the staff and handed it to her.

“We will start with meditation and combat. Then we will get into the specifics of your abilities and hone them.”

“What are these _abilities_.” She asked.

“Rey, have you noticed the connection between us? It's a bond of sorts. It allows us to feel each other's emotions and pain. We are tethered together. I felt this when we were only just children, and it has grown stronger the more time I spend with you. This connection of ours with allow us to synchronize during battle. We will be able to channel each other's energies and draw skill and knowledge. With training, we will be able to communicate over long distances. This bond is only just the beginning. You have a power that you couldn't even begin to understand. You are the forbidden one.”

He watched as she swallowed, twirling the staff in her hand.

“The power you possess is dormant. We will have to awaken it. You will be able to use telekinesis. This power, it moves through and surrounds every living being.”

“And what is the name of this power I possess?” She asked.

He smiled at her as he replied.

“It is known as the Force.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shwtlee <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey looked into Kylo’s eyes, he was returning her gaze with adoration. She could feel his emotions rolling off of him in waves. He was proud to be the one to tell her about this-- power.

“The Force?”

Rey looked into Kylo’s eyes, he was returning her gaze with adoration. She could feel his emotions rolling off of him in waves. He was proud to be the one to tell her about this-- power.

“Yes, starlight. I can teach you. I can show you the way to the Force.”

He held his hand out for her to take, pleading for her to allow him this opportunity. She placed her hand gently on his open palm.

“And how do we awaken this power?”

Kylo pulled her against his body and wrapped his arm around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

“I have an idea, do you trust me?”

She pinched her lips together as she looked into his eyes. Those big brown eyes of his looked down on her, and in that moment he looked so youthful.

“Yes, I trust you.” she replied.

The smile that bestowed his face made her heart sing. She had never seen him smile that way before. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her tightly in his arms.

“I’m going to enter your mind.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“I’m going to enter your mind and search for the place where your powers are being suppressed. From there, I will unlock them.”

He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. Rey didn’t think it was possible, but he pulled her even closer into his body. He breathed slowly, in and out, and their hearts started to beat in sync.

She felt him nudge at her consciousness, out of instinct so resisted.

“It’s okay Rey, open up to me sweetheart. Let me in.”

She relaxed and opened her mind to him. Rey felt the moment he entered her mind, there was a slight pressure. He assured her that as long as she was open and didn’t resist, there would be no pain.

He searched through her memories, trying not to invade her private thoughts. She could feel him getting distracted and having to force himself to continue forward.

“Is there a reason my powers are dormant?” she asked out loud.

Rey felt him answering her in her mind.

_I’m not actually sure the reason, it could be a number of things._

Kylo lifted his hand to her temple and whispered for her to _trust him_. She closed her eyes relaxed into Kylo’s comforting embrace, falling unconscious into his awaiting arms.

***

Kylo put her into a Force sleep so he could search her mind quickly and more efficiently. He carried her in his arms inside his house and laid her gently on the bed. He entered her mind once again and searched in the dark corners and hidden spaces for where her powers had been locked away.

The first memory that came forth was the one from when he first held her in his arms.

_The car accident had only been a few days prior, and Rey stood in the cemetery as her parents were lowered into the ground. Kylo had watched all of this from the shadows. But now he was seeing through her eyes. The pain in her heart was suffocating. Kylo clutched his chest and tried to breath deeply._

_Rey was feeling lost. She ran from the funeral the first moment she got the chance. Kylo had took flight and arrived in his backyard before she did. And when he had seen her face, she ran into his arms, sobbing into his chest._

_He remembered this, he rocked her in his arms and whispered promises about never leaving her. She held on to him and listening to his voice, and she had been hopeful._

The next memory was from the time that he had been away.

_She was lonely and desperate to sleep. She would think about him at the cliffside. Their first meeting. She counted the days, tallying them in a journal. At least that way she would know how long it had been since he had left her. The pages of the journal were stained with the tears she shed, over him, over her parents, over the loneliness that seemed to plague her. As the days turned into years, she told herself that he was just a figment of her imagination. He wasn’t real. She was always meant to be alone and she wouldn’t let anybody close to her heart. Not again._

_Kylo knew their separation had been hard on her, it had been hard on him as well. But seeing this in her mind, seeing what this had done to her-- his strong girl, feeling so lost and alone. It broke his heart. If only he could have returned to her sooner. If only it hadn’t taken so long to beat Jacen._

He shook himself from his reverie and continued forward. Kylo walked until he found a door that was chained closed. He pulled out his crackling red saber and sliced through the chains, pulling them off and tossing them to the ground with a loud clank. He opened the door and entered a dark room with a glowing orb of light in the center. He walked towards the orb, transfixed in it’s beauty.

Another memory assaulted him.

_Rey was walking home from school, kicking leaves from under her feet as she skipped down the sidewalk. She came to a halt when she saw a man waiting for her by the stop sign, Kylo gritted his teeth at the sight and clenched his fists until his nails bit into them palms of his hands. It was Jacen. He was leaning again the sign and smirking at her. Kylo felt his anger coursing through his veins. He had to remain calm, this was a memory, it was in the past, there was nothing he could do about it right now._

_Jacen approached Rey, his Rey, and grabbed her hand._

_“You are a very powerful little girl,” Jacen said._

_Rey looked up at him curiously and pulled her hand away._

_“Who are you?” she asked._

_“Come with me and I will explain everything, little Rey.”_

_“No, no, I have to go home, my grandfather is waiting.”_

_She pushed past him and began running down the sidewalk towards her home. Suddenly she froze in her spot. Jacen approached her from behind and pressed his hands on either side of her head._

_“Your powers will remain locked away and only I will know where to find them. They will remain locked away, with this memory, until the time comes and I will siphon your powers.”_

Kylo was pulled from the memory, back into the room with the glowing orb of light. This was Rey’s Force abilities. It had been his brother who had locked them away. Jacen, once again, underestimated Kylo. He reached forward and held the orb in his hands. Then he pulled himself from Rey’s consciousness.

***

Rey opened her eyes to find herself laying on Kylo’s bed. He was laying beside of her with an arm possessively draped over her stomach. He looked exhausted.

“Kylo--”

She was cut off with a harsh kiss. She felt as if he was consuming her, kissing and nipping at her lips and pressing his tongue into her mouth to taste her. She grabbed his face and pushed him back enough so that she could meet his eyes.

_Please_. He pushed across their bond.

He had seen something in her mind that caused him grief, and he needed this. Rey nodded once and he closed the distance, opening her lips with his tongue and devouring her every breath.

His hands roamed her body, touching and feeling everywhere. _What had he seen_. He pulled her impossibly close, his breath hot against her lips as he stared into her eyes. Then he was resting his forehead on her shoulder as he growled.

“I know what happened Rey. I know why your powers were dormant.”

Rey sunk her fingers into his dark locks and brushed through them soothingly.

“What was it?”

He looked like he was going to be sick, his face had long since gone pale. Kylo placed a hand on her heart and relaxed when he felt the steady beat of her pulse.

“Jacen. It was Jacen. He locked away your powers and stole the memory of him doing it, locking away that as well.”

Her eyes widened and she felt _violated_. Having her powers and memories stolen from her, it wasn’t something she would have ever thought possible.

“But he underestimated me. He didn’t think anybody else would have found your power and unlocked it. But I did, starlight, I unlocked them for you.”

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

“And if you are feeling up for it… we can begin your training in the Force.”

“Oh… yes, I am ready.” she said with a large smile.

***

Kylo brought her back out to the gardens and told her to sit with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees, palms up. She did as he told and stared at him as he sat across from her in the same position.

“I want to work on meditation first. I want you to concentrate on the energy coursing through your body. Close your eyes and _feel_ how it moves through your body.”

Rey closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of the wind blowing, the scent of the flowers, the birds chirping in the trees, and the sound of Kylo’s heartbeat. She felt something running underneath her skin-- it felt like electricity or a spark.

Her eyes snapped open and she locked them on Kylo’s face. He was looking at her with pride.

“You felt it?”

“I-- I think so.” she said.

Kylo stood and walked over to flower bed, he grabbed a handful of pebbles. He walked back to their spot on the grass and dropped the pebbles in front of her.

“I want you to reach out, and feel the Force surrounding these pebbles. I want you to grab onto it and lift them with your mind.”

Rey swallowed hard, suddenly she was nervous. She didn’t want to disappoint him. She wanted to succeed.

She reached her hand out, searching for that pull, the electricity, the spark. She felt it and wrapped invisible tendrils around the pebbles. The rocks began to shake; her mouth fell open at the sight. Rey continued to keep her invisible hold on the pebbles. Sweat broke out on her brow as she concentrated. Kylo whispered words of encouragement to her as she worked.

_That’s it. Yes starlight, keep going. Don’t give up._

She placed her fingertips on the grass and stared at the rocks laying a foot in front of her. Suddenly, the pebbles lifted into the air, floating for ten seconds before scattering across the grass.

Kylo pushed her to the ground and rolled them over so she was straddling his hips. He grabbed her face and brought her down to his lips.

“That was amazing, you are amazing. My strong, beautiful girl.” he said between kisses.

“But I barely held them.” she admitted, disappointment in her voice.

“Practice sweetheart, that was your first time. We will practice and train, strengthen your abilities. You are going to be so strong. You already are _powerful_. With training you will be unstoppable.”

Rey rested her hands on his chest and breathed deeply.

“So what’s next, what are you going to teach me?” she asked with a bright smile. She liked this, she liked how proud he was of her. It made her feel valued, appreciated, and treasured.

He grabbed her hips and held her in place, his wavy locks framed his face like a halo on the grass. She chuckled at the sight, this beautiful _demon_ beneath her.

“I want you to try to enter my mind.” he said, in complete seriousness.

“What? You really think I’ll be able to?”

He reached up and brushed his thumb on the apple of her cheek.

“I think you are capable of anything you set your mind to.”

Her heart swelled with warmth, and she could tell he was being truthful. Rey placed her fingers against his temple and concentrated on his mind. She found herself being pulled into his conscious. His mind was open to her and she was able to see how deeply he felt for her, how much he loves her. He pushed a memory forward, projecting it towards her and she let out a gasp, pulling quickly out of his mind.

“What’s the matter?” he asked with a devilish smirk.

“You really had to project _that_ memory to me?” she said with a tinge of annoyance.

“What?” he asked innocently, he hands running up her body and settling on her breasts. “I happen to like the memory of me sucking your gorgeous tits.”

She slapped at his chest, but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

“You could have warned me, you-- you pervert.”

“Only for you darling, only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is still a perve. 
> 
> Thank you Shawlee <3 my amazing beta.


	12. Chapter 12

Rey walked into the classroom and took her normal seat in the front row. She pulled out her notebook and a pen to jot down notes with.

“I saw him out in the hall, he was wearing a ring! I didn't know he was married.” Jessika whispered.

Rey turned to look at Jessika who was speaking to Rose.

“His wife must be beautiful. I mean just look at him.” Rose replied.

Kylo chose that moment to walk in and place his briefcase on his desk at the front of the room. He then took out a dry erase marker and began writing on the board. He turned around and faced the classroom of students.

“Today, we are going to talk about _Hades and Persephone_.” Kylo said outloud, locking his eyes onto Rey’s and smirking at her.

He brushed his hand through his wavy locks, the small gold band on his ring finger shining in the light. Rey gasped at the sight.

_What was he playing at._

***

Rey waited for the rest of the students to file out of the classroom before approaching Kylo’s desk. He was sat in the chair, leaning back and biting his lower lip.

“Darling,” he mused.

Rey grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb along the gold band.

“What is this?” she asked.

“Oh this, well-- I decided to wear this band to ward off unwanted attention. I’d rather not have to deal with women and their flirtatious advances. And besides, we have already consummated our union. This just makes it official in the eyes of mortals.”

Her eyes widened, “Consummate, what is this-- the middle ages?”

Kylo furrowed his brow and looked at her as if she said something to offend him, maybe she had. But he was acting absolutely ridiculous.

“I already told you that I would make love to you and marry you Rey. We’ve already done the former, so why should we wait on the latter? I love you Rey, you gave yourself to me-- and I to you.”

He stood from his chair, towering over her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose. The gesture was sweet, and the annoyance she felt at his insistence seemed to melt away.

“I’m not marrying you.”

His arms dropped from around her waist and he looked like she had punched him in the gut. Rey was quick to grab his face and press a tender kiss to his lips.

“ _Yet_. I’m not marrying you yet, Kylo.”

He softened at that admission, grabbing onto her hips and squeezing lightly.

“Must we wait? I've been waiting for years to make you my wife.”

“Kylo, I’m only 18 years old. I’m not ready, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to marry you-- one day.”

He listened to her and reluctantly nodded his agreement. It warmed her heart that he was willing to put his own selfish needs aside to allow her this. He was certainly possessive and impulsive, but deep down he wanted what was best for her. It was a testament to how strongly Kylo loves her.

“Can I take you on a proper date?” he asked with a small smile crossing his lips.

“A proper date? You are my professor Kylo, we can’t just walk around town together.”

“We will go out of town. Let me take you somewhere nice, starlight.”

He gave her those insufferable puppy dog eyes. How could she possibly resist them.

“Alright, you can take me out. I’ll meet you in the gardens tonight after sunset.”

Kylo grabbed her face and pressed a sensual kiss to her lips.

***

Rey was rifling through her closet, searching for something nice to wear on her date with Kylo. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and she called out to her grandfather to ‘come in.’

He held a mug in his hand, some hot herbal tea. Rey walked up to him and grabbed his other hand with both of hers.

“How are you feeling? I can stay in tonight if you need me to.”

“Rey,” he smiled. “I am doing much better. I feel stronger and more energetic.”

She hugged her grandfather tightly. She didn’t want to become too hopeful, not wanting to be crushed by the cruelty of his disease. One moment her grandfather could be feeling alright, better even-- and the next he could be admitted to the hospital. His days were numbered and it broke her heart to see him in pain. For now, she would enjoy the small reprieve while it lasted.

Her heart clenched at the thought of losing him. He was all she has left in the world. But when she pulled away from his embrace and looking into his eyes-- she saw hope. _He_ was hopeful-- and wasn’t that enough?

Rey walked over to her closet and pulled out two different dresses. One was a deep blue and the other a bold red.

“Which one would look better?” she asked her grandfather as she held each dress up to her body.

“You would look beautiful in either one; however, the blue one brings out your eyes.”

She nodded her agreement and decided that she would go with the blue dress.

“Are you and Kylo going out to dinner?”

Rey walked Old Ben to the door of her bedroom and smiled shyly at him.

“Yes, he’s taking me out on a date tonight. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. I do like that boy, Rey. He treats you well. I can see the affection he has for you written on his face, in his eyes when he looks at you. He loves you dearly.”

Rey smiled again, feeling her cheeks turn pink from her blush.

“Yeah, he is wonderful. Truly.”

  
She closed the door to her bedroom and leaned against the frame. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Even her grandfather could see Kylo’s devotion. It was a heady feeling.

Rey quickly took her clothing off and put on the dress, she put the finishing touches of her makeup on and scrunched her hair with some mousse. The sun was already starting to set. She would be meeting Kylo in the gardens in a few minutes. She grabbed her small clutch purse and walked down the stairs to the back door.

***

Kylo waited for Rey patiently in the gardens of his backyard. This was a place they used to meet as children. It was something special that they shared, and Kylo wondered if Rey even remembered those moments. Jacen had locked away her powers, could he have taken some of her memories as well? It was a thought worth exploring at a later time.

He rubbed his hands up and down his black jeans and nervously paced while he waited for Rey to arrive. He heard her approaching footsteps and turned to take in the sight of her. Kylo could have sworn he felt his heart stop. He hair was pulled back in a simple bun, and the dress she wore showed off her golden legs. The color of the dress looks magnificent on her gorgeous skin. Kylo couldn’t help himself, he needed to touch her-- to kiss her.

With an arm wrapped around her waist, he pulled her into his chest and captured her lips in a long, sensual kiss.

Kylo wanted to take her by the hand and lead her back to his bed and make love to her all night long. He wouldn’t though-- at least not yet. He had promised Rey a proper date and that is what he was going to give her.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her rosy lips.

“You look breathtaking starlight.”

He watched as her eyes moved down his body, taking in the black button up shirt and black jeans that he had picked out for tonight. When her eyes lifted to meet his, she bit her lip before responding.

“So do you.”

He gave her a satisfied smile.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked, looking excited for what he had planned.

_Just wait_ , he thought.

“And ruin the surprise? I don’t think you would really want that, would you?”

“I suppose not.”

“Come here Rey.” he said, motioning with his hands for her to come closer.

He picked her up in his arms like a bride and took flight. Kylo felt her arms wrap around his neck as she buried her face in his neck.

“I will never get used to this.” she said against his skin.

Kylo pulled her in even tighter in an attempt to make her feel more secure.

The chill in the air kissed his face as he flew her over the city. The buildings and small businesses shone like beacons.

He landed at the top of a hill, overlooking the city on one side and the ocean on the other. Kylo wanted to take her somewhere secluded and this was the spot he had selected for this occasion.

Kylo placed Rey gently down on her feet, she walked around and turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

“It’s beautiful up here.” she gasped out.

Kylo took her by the hand and led her over to a blanket he had one of the Knights set up moments earlier, with a picnic basket full of sandwiches and fruits for them to share.

“Come sit. Are you hungry?”

“Starved.” she replied.

Rey sat down on her knees and watched him as he opened up the picnic basket and began pulling out their meal.

The sandwiches were chicken salad, Kylo’s own special recipe. He had always cut up a  
watermelon and put together some caprese salads with fresh tomatoes and mozzarella.

Kylo handed her the container with her salad and a plastic fork. She dug in and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He smiled and began eating his own salad.

They made small talk while they ate. Kylo wiped a little bit of the chicken salad off of the corner of her mouth and sucked it off his thumb. She blushed and continued eating.

Once they were finished with their meal, Kylo laid back on the blanket and pulled Rey down on top of him. He kissed her lips and trailed his hands down her body until he cupped her ass through that pretty blue dress. Her breasts were pressed deliciously against his chest, and when he looked down he could see the creamy skin of those soft tits spilling over the top of her dress.

“God sweetheart, you're gorgeous.” He groaned into her neck, sucking a bruise into her pulse point.

He moved his lips up her jaw and kisses her lips once more, slipping his tongue between her lips and tasting her.

She kissed him back with earnest. Kylo flipped them so he could settle down on top of her, roaming his hands all over her beautiful body. He kissed down her neck and chest, laving his tongue along the sharp jut of her collarbone.

She gasped out loud and he smiled to himself, loving the little noises he could bring out of her. But when he went to kiss her again, she put a finger to his lips and looked past him, up into the night sky.

“The stars,” she said, with eyes shining brightly.

Kylo rolled over onto his back and pulled Rey to his chest so they could take in the starry night sky together.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, lightly touching with the pads of his fingers.

“You like the stars?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“They are beautiful, don’t you think so?”

Kylo pressed a kiss to her temple and ran his nose along her cheekbone.

“Almost as beautiful as you.”

And there was that beautiful blush spreading across her cheeks.

“But really Kylo, I look up at the sky and think anything is possible. The galaxy is so vast and we are such small elements in the bigger picture. When I look into the sky and see those twinkling stars, I think that everything will be okay. That those stars are shining down on us, watching over us. To me, it symbolizes greatness and purpose. We are one in a billion, but we aren’t lost in the night sky, we shine just as brightly as the rest.”

Kylo interlaced their fingers and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss upon her knuckles. He loved this woman, he loved her more than anything else in the galaxy, more than every star in the sky.

“Come home with me.” he whispered.

She looked over to him as he gazed at the beautiful picture that is her.

“Come home with me,” he repeated. “Let me take care of you. My beautiful starlight, let me take you home. Let me hold you and love you. Let me make love to you.”

“Okay,” she said, sealing the promise with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shwtlee <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lips connected in a flurry of heated kisses, tongues clashing together-- tasting, as Rey’s back hit the mattress. Kylo climbed on top of her in haste, eager to taste her skin, eager to please her. He slotted his hips between her splayed thighs, pulling the dress up over her hips and admiring the silky smooth skin that was hidden beneath.

Their lips connected in a flurry of heated kisses, tongues clashing together-- tasting, as Rey’s back hit the mattress. Kylo climbed on top of her in haste, eager to taste her skin, eager to please her. He slotted his hips between her splayed thighs, pulling the dress up over her hips and admiring the silky smooth skin that was hidden beneath.

His fingertips traced over her sides as his lips moved along her jawline. He mouthed at her pulse point, laving at the bruise he had left there earlier that night, underneath the stars.

The room was dark and quiet, the only sound was their mingled breaths and the steady beat of Rey’s heart. He looked down at her through mused hair. She looked gorgeous laid out beneath him, her hair spilling across the pillow in waves, and that gaze of hers was locked onto him.

He pushed the dress even further up, Rey lifted her arms for him to pull it off with ease. She was left in nothing but her bra and panties.

He captured her lips again in a long, sensual kiss. His fingers holding her neck as he lowered her back down to the pillows. He smoothed his hand down her neck, tracing her collarbone and finally settling it over her covered breast.

She moaned when he gave her tit an affectionate squeeze. Sneaking his fingers beneath the cup and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Warm puffs of breath escaped from her lips as she panted, making the blood rush straight to his groin. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another passionate kiss.

He felt her hands running down the expanse of his back, huffing in irritation at the shirt that separated her naked skin with his.

“Would you like me to take this off?” he smirked.

She nodded in affirmation, keeping her eyes locked onto his lips and then moving them up to his eyes as she started to unbutton the collar.

Her fingers worked deftly as freed him from the dress shirt. It joined her dress on the floor. Rey tugged at his belt and worked it out of the loops of his pants, letting it fall off of the bed with a clink. She popped the button of his jeans and slowly unzipped them.

Kylo ground his hips against hers, just once to ease the pressure. His eyes rolling into the back of his head from the heat between her thighs. Rey’s hands abandoned the zipper and moved into the back of his pants, grabbing his ass through his underwear.

He snickered as she bit her lip, looking at him with such innocence.

“Oh my beautiful naughty girl.”

Kylo snuck his hand around her back to unclasp her bra and release her tits. The bra ended up somewhere on the floor, surely joining the rest of their clothes. And Kylo wanted to thank God, or whatever deity that was responsible for allowing him this moment.

He left wet kisses along her chest, lickling a long stripe between her breasts. He cupped the small mounds in his hands and pressed them together, creating cleavage.

Rey let out a little chuckle as he played with her tits.

He leaned forward and pressed a featherlight kiss to the top of her breast, right above her nipple. Then he enveloped the still peak in his mouth.

She moaned as he licked and sucked each nipple, moving from one breast to the other, giving them equal attentions.

His wavy locks, tickling her skin as he kissed his way down her body, causing her to giggle. Her laughs turned into moans once he licked her through her panties. She was already so very wet, so ready for him.

His teeth caught the thin strap of her thong and he started to pull them down her thighs. Once she was free of the offending article, Kylo grabbed her legs and spread them wide for him as he admired her pretty pink slit.

His cock tented his pants and underwear, and he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her, but he wanted to take his time-- treat her like a queen, pleasure her. He settled himself down between her thighs and kissed her clit. Her hips bucked instinctively, and Kylo threw his arm over them with a vise like grip, holding her in place.

“Ah, be a good girl for me.” he whispered against her thigh, nipping her skin.

“Kylo,” she groaned, and _oh_ did that do things to him.

He rewarded her by licking her slick folds and flicking his tongue against her clit. The sounds she was making urged him to keep going. He sealed his lips around her nub and gave a hard suck.

_She tastes so good._ He thought.

She gasped out loud and snapped her head up to look at him. He continued to pleasure her with his lips and tongue but kept his heady gaze on her.

Kylo felt a warm brush of affection swirling around him, he wasn’t sure what it was that he was feeling. Could it be her pleasure? He suckled at her clit, releasing it with a slick pop.

_So close._

He-- he heard her in his mind.

He continued his ministrations, slipping a finger between her folds and finding that spot inside that made her scream. She was coming within seconds, and he lapped up her juice eagerly.

As he pulled away from her oversensitive pussy, he met her eyes and couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He wiped his wet lips over the back of his hand and then sucked his finger clean that had been inside of her.

Kylo rolled off the bed and began taking off his jeans and underwear. Rey watched him from the bed, looking sated.

He joined her on the bed, scooping her up in his arms as she squealed. He tossed her back on the bed on her hands and knees. He admired her perfect, peach shaped ass.

One of his hands ran up her spine until he tangled it in her hair. He nudged her entrance with his cock.

“Are you ready for me sweetheart?”

“Yes, yes.”

He penetrated her in one harsh thrust, holding onto her hip with his other hand to keep her steady as he began to move within her.

Kylo leaned over her, kissing the back of her neck and down to her shoulders. His hand on her hip, smoothed over her taut stomach until her reached her breasts, toying with them.

He pounded into her relentlessly. The slap of skin on skin a delicious reminder that here-- at this moment, they are joined together. They are one.

She arched her back which allowed him a better angle, he was able to push even deeper inside her. His hand ran back down her body and settled over her little bundle of nerves, rubbing swift circles around her nub.

Her walls squeezed him tightly and he groaned as he felt his balls tighten. He was going to come. He sped up his fingers until he felt her pussy start to flutter around him. He grabbed her hips and rutted into her twice more before spilling ropes of come inside her tight pussy.

She collapsed on the bed, sweaty and winded from their lovemaking.

Kylo groaned as he pulled out of her, missing the warm feel of her walls around him. He fell back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

“You are amazing.” he gasped out.

She rolled over and placed a hand over his heart, running her fingertips over his skin.

“So are you.” she replied.

_I love you._ He pushed the thought into her mind. He knew that she had heard it, from the way her throat bobbed when she swallowed hard.

“I’ve got to go.” she said hurriedly, jumping up from the bed and gathering her clothes as she dressed.

“Wait-- don’t go. You can stay the night. I want you to stay the night.” he offered.

“Kylo, I can’t. My grandfather is waiting for me.”

She walked over to him and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. She looked guilty as she darted out the door, leaving him naked in his bed.

It hurt. It hurt that she left him so hurriedly. But the part that broke his heart-- the part that made him short of breath, was that she left because she couldn’t return those three words.

She doesn’t love him.

Glass shattered, a cool breeze kissed his face as he looked down at the broken window and his bloody knuckles.

None of it hurt as badly as the shattering of his heart.

***

Rey ran across the lawn. Everything had gotten too overwhelming. Nobody had ever loved her the way Kylo loves her. The thought scared her, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She ran.

She heard the strangled cries from Kylo’s bedroom and the sound of glass shattering. Every muscle in her body wanted for her to turn around, to reassure him, to see if he was okay. Oh god, what if he had hurt himself.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, yet she continued forward.

She sat down on the steps of the front porch, trying to compose herself before going inside her house. She didn’t want to face her grandfather with wet eyes and splotchy cheeks. He would think the worst-- think that Kylo had hurt her. He hadn’t hurt her, all he had done was _love_ her. Why couldn’t she let him love her?

She searched her heart, breathing evenly as she thought of the way he holds her hands, the way he kisses her knuckles and whispers sweet nothings into her ear. Even the infuriating possessiveness seemed almost endearing. What was wrong with her?

Kylo is a demon. She’s in love with a demon. Wait, _love_. Rey loves him. She loves Kylo.

She laughed suddenly, _she loves him._

She stood from the steps and wiped her tear stained cheeks. She needed to tell him. He had to know. She couldn’t leave him that way. _She loves him._

She started to walk across the lawn, peeking up at the night sky into the endless expanse of stars. She smiled widely then, _starlight_. His starlight. That’s what he calls her.

The sounds of crunching leaves made her turn around, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She was about to let out a scream but suddenly she was frozen in her place, unable to utter a single word.

Jacen walked forward, eying her as he approached.

He sneered when he saw the necklace shimmering in the streetlight. The necklace that marked her as Kylo’s.

“He gave you his necklace? Promised to marry you and care for you when he could have just taken your power for his own. What an utter fool.”

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the connection she felt with Kylo, tugging at him. He closed off the connection, but not before she felt the immense torment he was in. She had done that to him.

Realizing that she was on her own, she gathered her strength. Every lesson that Kylo had given to her came to mind as she broke from the hold.

She took him by surprise when she kicked his legs out from underneath him, slamming his back into the dewy grass.

Rey reached her hand out and summoned a fallen branch into its grasp. She jabbed it into his chest-- hard, as a warning.

His eyes widened for a moment in shock.

“So little Ben Solo was able to awaken your powers? I thought surely I had hidden them away where only I could find them.”

“What are you doing here Jacen?” she seethed.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he smirked.

She pushed the branch into his chest again. Jacen grabbed the end of the stick and broke it in half. He reached for her and grabbed the necklace, snapping the string that held it in place. The feather and the crystal fell into the grass. Rey collapsed to her knees gathering up the charms into the palm of her hands.

She gritted her teeth in anger.

“That is quite a shame,” Jacen said snidely.

She held the charms up to her chest, pushing across the connection to Kylo once more. This time he listened, he felt her anger, her fear.

“You took off the amulet which means you are no longer under Kylo’s protection.”

Her eyes widened at the implication. He wasn’t able to harm her before-- but now, because he had broken the necklace…

“Oh don’t worry,” he said. “I won’t kill you right away. I need Kylo to be here, to watch as I siphon the power from the only person he has every loved. I want to watch his face as the life leaves those hazel eyes.”

The front door to Kylo’s home slammed shut, no doubt breaking the frame from the force of the blow.

Kylo walked in front of her, shielding her from Jacen.

“Caedus Ren.” Kylo spat. He ignited the flickering red blade in his hand pointing it at his brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shwtlee <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo’s saber flickered in his hand, sending sparks into the grass as he glared at his older brother. He had felt Rey’s distress and even though he was hurt from how she had run out on him, he knew she needed him.

Kylo’s saber flickered in his hand, sending sparks into the grass as he glared at his older brother. He had felt Rey’s distress and even though he was hurt from how she had run out on him, he knew she needed him.

As Kylo walked quickly out of the house, he witnessed Jacen grabbing the crystal that Kylo had given to Rey for protection, and ripped it off of her neck. Jacen had crossed a line, and that’s when Kylo walked forward, rage coursing through his veins, as he pointed his weapon towards his brother’s chest.

“Ben, perfect timing,” Jacen snarked.

Kylo held his saber threateningly towards Jacen.

“Jacen, this needs to stop. Go back to the village and I will forget that you threatened my _wife_.”

His brother gave a maniacal laugh, brushing his hand through his loose brown hair.

“Little brother, your _wife_? Why wasn’t I invited to the ceremony? Hmm?”

Kylo jabbed the end of his weapon into Jacen’s shoulder.

“You are well aware of the ceremonial rites of our kind, Jacen. And why you wouldn’t have been at the ceremony.”

Kylo felt Rey’s hand slip into the one he held in front of her body. When he glanced out of the corner of his eye, he saw the confusion and rage simmering behind her gaze.

“Oh you didn’t know?” Jacen laughed, as he addressed Rey. “Kylo didn’t tell you?”

The blood in his veins ran cold, he hadn’t told her-- he didn’t mean to omit that information. He just didn’t feel it was important. Yes they had consummated. That didn’t mean the same thing in her world than in his, and did it really matter that this made her _his_ when she would undoubtedly be in a few years.

“What is he talking about Kylo?”

Oh his beautiful girl sounded livid. And wasn’t this just what Jacen wanted? He wanted to put a rift between him and Rey. Kylo couldn’t let that happen. Jacen was too dangerous. They needed to fight together, side by side. They couldn’t resort to arguing and being separated. Not at this time, not ever.

“The ceremony,” Kylo started, as he continued to glare at Jacen. “Was the consummation of our love. In the demon world you are my wife.”

He felt her grip tighten on his hand, her fingernails digging into his skin. He squeezed her hand back reassuringly.

_Sweetheart, I will explain. But we need to work together right now. We can’t let Jacen use this against us._

_Fine_. She bit back through their connection.

Kylo dropped her hand and swung his saber in an attack against Jacen. His brother ignited a solid red saber and pushed forward against him.

“Still have grandfather’s saber,” Kylo spit.

“It’s my birthright. As is the _forbidden one._ ”

Their sabers locked and Kylo pushed back against Jacen, turning his saber in his hand and burning him with the cross guard.

“She’s _mine_.”

Jacen broke the saber lock they were in and slashed at Kylo’s legs. He made contact Kylo’s ankles, causing him to collapse on his knees. Jacen kicked him in the chest, knocking him on his back and then stepping on Kylo’s neck.

Kylo could hear Rey screaming from somewhere behind him.

Everything seemed to slow down, like he was swimming under water. Jacen pointed his saber at Kylo’s heart. His foot was choking him, making it impossible to breath as he writhed beneath his brother’s hold.

Suddenly, a rock hit Jacen across the jaw and he turned towards Rey, seething.

The distraction was enough for Kylo to twist his legs around Jacen’s and knock him down to the ground. Kylo crawled over and slammed his fist into Jacen’s wrist. The saber rolled out of Jacen’s grasp.

Jacen elbowed Kylo in the nose and wretched the saber hilt out of his own grasp. The two of them rolled around on the ground, trying to get leverage on the weapon. Somehow the weapon rolled away from them both.

Kylo punched Jacen in the face, and relished at the blood his brother spitted out. The two of them fought hand to hand in a battle of strength. Every time Kylo thought he was gaining on his brother, Jacen would come back with another blow.

His body ached, bruises surely blooming on his face and chest where Jacen had hit him. The swollen and bloody lip of his brother told him that Jacen probably felt the same way. Neither one was apt to giving up. They would fight until one of them was dead.

Kylo sat back on his haunches as his knees dug into Jacen’s shoulders. Kylo put his hands on Jacen’s neck and squeezed.

Jacen wheezed and spat in Kylo’s face. Kylo kept one hand on Jacen’s neck while he used the other to wipe the bloody glob off his cheek.

“So you finally got to fuck her then? Is her pussy just as tight as you had hoped? Did she pant and moan underneath you like a whore?”

Kylo gripped Jacen’s neck tighter, letting the darkness take hold of him. _How dare he. How dare he talk about Rey like that. My Rey. Not his. Mine. Mine. Mine._

Jacen choked but somehow was still able to get out a few words.

“Do you--nng-- like… fucking what’s mine?”

Just when Kylo was about to snap his neck, Rey appeared in front of him, holding both sabers in her hands and crossing them mere inches from Jacen’s neck. Kylo released the choke hold and carefully moved his hands out of the way of the flickering red blades.

“I’m nobody’s possession. Least of all yours.” Rey spit out, addressing Jacen. “By the ceremonial rites, Kylo is my husband-- and I am his wife. We can spare your life now, if you return to the village and leave my husband to rule in peace, to lead what is rightfully his. Or you can die now, by my hand.”

The look on Rey’s face was full of anger and frustration, and Kylo couldn’t help but to think of how beautiful she looked in that very moment. His heart warmed with pride. She was powerful, stronger than she even knows.

“What do you choose?” she asked.

Jacen gritted his teeth in irritation as he choked out an exasperated “Fine!”

Rey extinguished the sabers and stepped aside. Kylo gripped his brother's face once more and gave him a steely look, before releasing him. He walked over to Rey and put his arm around her waist.

Jacen stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. He held his hand out for the saber and it flew into his grip. He gave them both one last solemn look before he took flight.

Kylo let out a breath when his brother was finally out of sight.

“Kylo, we need to get you some ice.” Rey said as she pulled him into the house. He followed behind her dutifully.

In the kitchen, Kylo sat at one of the bar stools as Rey grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. She walked over and pressed the bag to his eye. The cold soothed the swollen, achy spot.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer and kissing her sternum.

“You know,” he started, mouthing at her chest. “There is a way for you to heal me.”

Rey placed the frozen peas on the counter and threaded her fingers through his hair.

“Do you really think you deserve that? I'm still upset with you.”

“Darling, I'm sorry. I should have explained that to you. But it doesn't matter. You were already mine, and I've _always_ been yours.”

She gave him a shy smile.

“And you are up for more sex? We just had sex earlier tonight.”

Kylo threw his head back and laughed.

“You have no idea how turned on I was watching you holding those sabers to Jacen’s throat. I wanted to fuck you right there in front of him.”

She gasped when he caught her hand and pressed it against the bulge in his pants.

“Heal me,” he implored.

His eyes drifted to her pretty pink lips. Then he was closing the distance and nibbling at her lower lip. Each touch of their lips sent shock waves through his body. Slowly, the aches and pains started to lessen.

Kylo scooped Rey up into his arms and carried her back to his room. He laid her on her back and started kissing down her neck and between the valley of her breasts. She was still wearing the gorgeous blue dress from their date. It felt like this night had lasted an eternity.

He snuck his hands under the skirt of the dress and caressed the silky skin of her thighs before grasping her ass. Kylo ground his already hardened cock against her panties, he could feel her heat against his covered groin and it made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Kylo pushed the material of her dress up her body, quickly he rid her of all of her clothing. She laid on the bed, waiting, as he took off his clothing methodically.

She rubbed her thighs together as she waited for him to finish, folding his clothes and placing them on the floor. He crawled on top of her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Kylo paid special attention to any of the scratches left on her body, kissing and sucking at the cuts until they disappeared. She returned the favor, mouthing at the swollen, bloody parts of his face. He could feel the wounds knitting themselves back together.

“You are so good to me,” he said, lining himself up to her wet entrance.

He started pushing inside until he was hilted inside of her. He pulled out to thrust back in, and suddenly Rey grabbed his face.

“Wait stop.” she called out.

“Shit, fuck. Did I hurt you?”

He started to pull out, but she grabbed his ass to keep him settled deep inside of her.

“What, starlight, what is it?”

She looked deeply nervous, he could feel her heart beating against his chest. Her eyes were wide and her lip was quivering.

“I, I wanted you to know.” she began, taking a deep breath. “I was on my way back to talk to you when Jacen showed up.”

He grimaced at the mention of his brother. Kylo really didn’t want to think about Jacen when he was balls deep in Rey.

“No, no, no, listen.” she soothed him, gently caressing his jaw with her fingertips. “I was overwhelmed earlier. And I did the one thing that I’m used to doing. Running away, running away from my feelings-- from everything. Nobody has ever loved me like you do. Nobody has ever loved me so deeply, so unconditionally. And that scared me. But I came to a realization, I understand how you feel for me. I wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world. Because, Kylo. I do love you.”

His heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. She had said those words that he longed to hear.

“You… you love me?” he asked, suddenly nervous that she was just caught up in the moment. She couldn’t love him. She couldn’t possibly, could she?

She opened up the connection between them and _showed_ Kylo how deeply she felt for him.

“I do Kylo, I love you.”

Slowly, he began rocking into her.

“I love you.” he replied.

She locked her legs around his waist and feathered kisses along his browline.

“I love you.” she repeated.

They made love throughout the night, touching and kissing every inch of the other’s body. Their mingled breaths were heated as their lips connected in wet, searching kisses.

Early the next morning, Kylo woke up with Rey wrapped up in his arms. He nuzzled into her neck, pressing wet kisses along her shoulders.

And he thought about how much he wanted this, he wanted to wake up every morning with Rey in his arms. He wanted it all. He would give her whatever she wanted, whatever she needed.

She would want for nothing. As long as she stayed in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Shawlee!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks following the confrontation with Jacen, Kylo spent rigorously training Rey in combat and channeling the Force. 
> 
> He was impressed with her improvement. She had always been a spit fire. With his polishing she was nothing short of perfect.

The weeks following the confrontation with Jacen, Kylo spent rigorously training Rey in combat and channeling the Force.

He was impressed with her improvement. She had always been a spit fire. With his polishing she was nothing short of _perfect_.

One morning when he was cooking waffles for Rey, he felt a buzzing in his head. It was his uncle’s presence, the absolute nuisance.

_What_ , he all but snapped at his uncle in his mind.

_You need to come to the village._

_And why would I do that, Uncle?_

_Your mother is sick. Your wife could cure her._

Kylo immediately closed off the connection with his uncle, instead opting to reach out toward the familiar signature of his mother. She was weak and cold. Luke was right when he said Rey could help to cure his mother.

“Rey,” he called out.

She jumped off of the bar stool and walked around the counter until she could reach him, melting into his arms. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine.

“My mother is sick. If you are willing, a small amount of your blood could heal her.”

She blinked her eyes at him.

“Of course Kylo. She's your mother.”

He hugged her to his chest and kissed her warmly on the cheek.

“Thank you, pack for a few days. We will be going to Naboo village.” He slapped her peachy bottom as he sent her off.

Rey came back moments later with a small bag packed. She opened her mouth as if to question him, and Kylo knew exactly what she was going to ask about.

“Don’t worry, I talked to your grandfather already.” Kylo replied.

“What? When?”

“He was sitting on your back porch reading the newspaper. So I took the time to go talk with him. I told him about my mother’s health and how I wanted you there for moral support. He agreed. He said that you are a loving and caring person.”

He wrapped his arm around her back, bringing her flush against his chest.

“You are very loving.” He kissed her cheek. “And caring.” He kissed her other cheek. Then he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

She moaned into his mouth, and if that sound didn’t _do_ things to him.

“We should go.” he replied reluctantly as he pulled away from her embrace.

He grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder before scooping her up in his arms and taking flight.

***

Kylo landed in the village of Naboo. He gently placed Rey back down on her feet and grabbed her hand. They walked through the cobblestone streets until Kylo veered off to a large home surrounded by a lake.

He knocked on the door before entering. Luke answered and eyed them both before showing them back to the room his mother was resting in.

His father, Han Solo, was sitting in a chair next to his wife; holding her hand as she slept.

“What's wrong with her?” Kylo found himself snapping at his father.

Han looked up with a solemn expression.

“Pneumonia, but due to her age and weakened state-- it's not looking very good.”

Kylo rushed to his mother’s side, holding her other hand in his and brushing the wisps of hair out of her face.

Once they had moved back to Naboo village, Kylo was intent on becoming the head of the household. He had very little time to spend with his parents. He was so focused on training. A small part of him regretted that he didn't take more time to spend with his mother.

Kylo turned around and reached his other hand out for Rey. She walked forward, taking his hand.

“Mom,” he whispered, “Mom, this is Rey. My wife.”

His mother's eyes opened and took in the sight of Kylo and Rey gathered by her side. She lifted her hand and brushed it through Kylo's hair, much like she did when he was just a child.

“Ben, she's beautiful.”

Kylo smiled and wrapped his arm around Rey’s back, bringing her closer.

“Rey, this is my mother, Leia Organa-Solo.”

“I'm so glad to be meeting you,” Rey started, “I just wish it were on better circumstances.”

Leia let out a racking cough. Her lungs wheezed as she tried to catch her breath.

Kylo pulled Rey’s wrist to his mouth and quickly bit her. He did it as painless as possible. Then he took Rey’s hand and held it over his mother's mouth, letting the drops of Rey’s blood hit Leia’s tongue.

“We should see improvement within the next day or so,” Luke spoke from behind them. “If Rey doesn't mind giving Leia a few more doses of her blood… she could possibly recover completely.”

“Where's my brother? ” Kylo asked, looking over to his father.

“Jacen is around. He's been out training in his spare time.” Han replied.

Kylo wrapped his arm possessively around Rey’s body.

“Rey and I are going to head off to bed.” He said to his family.

_Don't forget the prophecy Ben._ He heard Luke in his head.

_Don't worry uncle, we have that covered. We are being_ careful _, if you will._

Kylo led Rey down the halls to his childhood home. He spent many days in the gardens, training on his own while his brother utilized the training rooms. Kylo still felt a certain amount of resentment for that.

He heard the front door slam and footsteps trekking down the hallway, towards them. Kylo pulled Rey in closer as his brother rounded the corner.

Jacen froze in his spot and glared at them.

Kylo pushed past him, deliberately slamming his shoulder into Jacen’s as he opened the door to the guest bedroom and ushered Rey inside.

Before he could follow her inside, he felt a hand gripping his shoulder. He turned to look into his brother's eyes.

Jacen grit his teeth as he forced himself to speak.

“Ben. I-- I am no longer going to stand in your way. You have _earned_ this right.”

Kylo looked at him suspiciously, “why the change of heart, _brother_?”

“Isn't it obvious? _She_ is able to save mom. It's clear to me now, you were meant for this. If I had been the head of our household, as intended… Rey wouldn't be here, and there is no guarantee that I would have been able to save our mother. Don't you see Ben? You're a heretic. You've always gone about things your own way. Played by your own rules. And-- you _love_ her. I never could have given her that.”

Kylo didn't know what to say, he knew that it took a lot for Jacen to admit this, and he still didn't trust him to not betray them. Yet, it was a start.

With a curt nod, Kylo turned from his brother and walked inside the guest bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He looked over to where Rey was laying, on top of the mattress with her bag on the floor.

Kylo walked over and grabbed her legs, pulling her bodily down the bed.

“Kylo,” she gasped.

“You know,” he said, as he mouthed at her pulse point. “I fully intend to fuck you so hard that everybody in this house will hear you screaming my name.”

She moaned as he rubbed his clothed erection against her heat.

“Yes, just like that.” He said. “I want to hear you.”

She writhed against him as she bit her bottom lip.

“I want them all to hear you, to know that you're mine.”

“Quit talking and undress me.” Rey snapped. And Kylo was happy to follow her demands.

He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed on the floor. Next he all but ripped her jeans off of her, leaving Rey in only her panties and a black lacy bra.

He groaned at the sight of her as he palmed her breast.

“I want to see you.” She said, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Kylo quickly undressed, crawling on top of her and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He was clad only in his black boxer briefs.

He ground his hips against hers, and he could _feel_ how wet she already was. He snuck his arm around her back and quickly undid the hook of her bra, pulling the material away and revealing her beautiful, perky breasts.

Her hands slipped into the back of his boxer briefs and cupped his ass.

“Kylo, quit teasing me.” Rey huffed in irritation.

He took pity on her, dipping his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He _sucked_ and licked the stiff peak while his hand pushed her panties down her thighs.

Finally, she was bare before him. Kylo sat back on his haunches to admire his beautiful wife. He took her knees in his hands and spread them wide, glancing at her glistening slit. He groaned at the sight.

Reaching out, he pushed a finger into her tight pussy. He began thrusting it in and out.

“That’s my girl, let me hear you.” he praised her as she moaned at his ministrations.

Without any notice, he slipped his finger out of her and popped it into his mouth, sucking it clean. His eyes rolled back into his head at the _taste_ of her. He would never tire of it.

He buried his face into her pussy and inhaled her sweet scent before plunging his tongue between her slick folds. Her hands flew to his head, holding him in place as he pleasure her with his lips and tongue.

_You taste so good_. He pushed into her head. He could lick her pussy everyday for the rest of his life and he would never be unsatisfied.

Once she was on the verge of her release, he pulled away with a smug smile. She groaned at the loss of her mouth and her hand immediately went down to relieve the ache between her thighs. Kylo grabbed her wrists and put them by her head.

“Oh no, no. I want to feel you come on my cock.”

He ran his thumb along the inside of her wrist and felt the wound he had left there earlier when she had selflessly given her blood. His mouth descended upon the wound, licking and sucking until it healed completely.

As he pulled away, he could see the heady gaze on her hooded eyes. She deserved her reward, he mused.

“You’ve been _such_ a good girl.” he said with pride.

He pushed his boxer briefs down his thighs and kicked them off. Grabbing her knees once more, he spread her legs and settled himself between them.

She was already dripping for him. He teased her entrance with the head of his cock, spreading her wetness around it, then finally he gave her what she wanted. What they both wanted. And pushed inside of her in one hard thrust.

She gasped and clenched around him. She was always so tight, so perfect. Kylo grabbed her leg and pushed it over his shoulder to allow him a better angle, so he could thrust _deeper_.

He was just as close as she was, after all the teasing and pent-up tension. He wanted nothing but to pound into her relentlessly. He quickened his pace, thrusting _harder_ , and _deeper_ , and _faster_.

She let out another moan and pleasure and he smiled down at her. Capturing her lips in a wet kiss, he rocked into her, hitting that sweet spot that always sent pleasure running through her body. He could feel it now, her pleasure building.

Her walls began to flutter around his erection as she fell over the edge. She screamed his name out.

Hearing her scream his name in pleasure caused him to come instantly, filling her tight pussy with ropes and ropes of his come.

As they were both coming down from their respective releases, Kylo pulled out of her and pulled her sated body to his chest. He felt his spend trickling out of her on his thigh. Without another thought, he gathered the mess and pushed it back inside her pussy, feeling her walls contract around his finger in another shockwave of her orgasm.

“Thank you,” he mouthed at her neck.

“For what?” she questioned.

“For coming here, for helping my mother. For-- loving me.”

She smiled brightly, that intoxicating smile of hers, then grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

“I came here because I do love you. Sometimes I can’t believe how much I love you.”

His heart swelled at her words. He pressed a kiss to her nose and then looked into her eyes.

“And I love you, my starlight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shawlee for being a wonderful beta. 
> 
> Jacen redemption arc! Hope you guys liked this update.


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning, as Kylo was preparing breakfast for Rey, he heard footsteps padding across the hardwoods. When he turned to look, he saw his mother standing in the doorway. She looked well rested and much healthier than she had been the previous day. It appeared that Rey's blood was the antidote that would cure his mother.

“Mom,” he mouthed as she approached. “How are you feeling?”

She pulled him into a swift hug. “I’m feeling much better, Ben. Thanks to your beautiful wife. Where is she?”

He blushed remembering their previous night. “She’s still sleeping. She should be up soon. As soon as she smells the bacon actually.”

Leia sat down at the kitchen table as Kylo continued to cook breakfast. It had become second nature that he would be the one to cook in this house. He also enjoyed making breakfast for Rey. She always praised him on his cooking.

As if she was summoned, Rey appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of sleep short and a long sleeve t-shirt. She padded across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kylo put the spatula down and embraced her tightly, looking over Rey’s shoulder at his mother who was watching them with a smile on her face.

“I wanted to thank you, Rey.” Leia announced, breaking them from their intimate moment.

Rey turned around, looking surprised as she walked forward.

“I am honored that I was able to help you.” Rey replied.

Kylo started serving the breakfast, and when he turned around again with the plates, he noticed that his mother was now holding his wife in an embrace. It warmed his heart to see the two of them getting along so well.

He placed the plates down on the kitchen table and sat beside Rey, holding her hand under the table and running his thumb along her knuckles.

“Eat up, sweetheart.” he replied.

***

As they were eating and making small talk, Luke walked into the kitchen area looking worried. Kylo furrowed his brow as he mentally asked his uncle what was wrong.

_Snoke._

Kylo dropped his fork on his plate.

“You can’t be serious.” Kylo said out loud. “I thought he was dead.”

“Who?” Rey asked, reaching for Kylo’s hand.

“His name is Snoke, he is the leader of the First Order clan. He-- well, he tried to recruit me to his clan. He wanted to take me under his wing, like an adoptive son. But I didn’t want anything to do with him. I was too concentrated on training to become the leader of the Knights of Ren to be bothered by the likes of him.”

“You said that you thought he was dead.” Rey replied.

“I _did_ think he was dead. My brother claimed to have killed him.”

Kylo began to feel anger coursing through his veins again. His brother seemed to have finally come around last night. But this information was unsettling.

“Well, let’s talk to Jacen.” Leia suggested.

Kylo felt as his mother reached out to Jacen. She always had a strong connection with both of them. Within minutes, Jacen was walking through the doorway.

“What?” Jacen snapped in irritation.

Luke gave him a look that showed his obvious disappointment.

“What happened with Snoke, Jacen?”

Jacen had the nerve to actually look guilty. He swallowed hard as he walked over to the table and sat down on the other side of their mother.

“He promised to stay away--”

Kylo jumped from his seat, knocking the plates onto the floor in a crash.

“You said that you killed him in the battle. Why would you lie. What are you hiding?”

He felt Rey’s hand cupping his face, soothing him, willing him to remain calm.

“Shut up _Ben_ I’m trying to explain myself.” Jacen griped. “I challenged him-- because he was trying to take a significant piece in my clan. I couldn't allow that to happen to any of my knights.”

Kylo looked at him with confusion. He cared. Jacen did this-- for him.

“For the _clan_.” Jacen insisted. “I challenged him and I beat him. Like the pathetic fool that he is, he begged for his life. I spared him as long as he promised never to come after you, Ben.”

“Well, it seems he has gone back on that promise. He's on his way here now. And his power is unimaginable.” Luke said.

Kylo was silent as he took in the information. He cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts before he addressed his uncle.

“Take mom and dad, take them somewhere safe. Don't tell anybody where you are going. Only come back when you know that it is safe.”

Luke’s face was stony as he looked into Kylo's eyes. He could feel that his uncle didn't agree with this notion. But Kylo being the head of the household and the leader of the Knights of Ren, meant that his word was law.

His mother rose from her seat and embraced him tightly, kissing his cheek before doing the same to Jacen.

Luke grabbed Leia’s arm and led her out of the kitchen, no doubt on their way to find Han before leaving for a safe place.

“Will you help me?” Kylo found himself asking, as he looked into his brother's eyes. His Knights were miles away and wouldn't make it here in time to help.

Jacen sighed as he ran his hand through his dark brown shaggy hair.

“Of course I will help you, brother.”

***

Rey watched as the brothers spoke heatedly about Snoke and how he had gained his strength.

Kylo had explained that the last time either of them had seen Snoke, he was a weakened old man that arrogantly challenged Jacen in the hopes that he would give Kylo over willingly.

It was a shock to Snoke when Jacen refused the offer. Beating Snoke in a duel, and tricking him into agreeing to stay away from Kylo.

“He must have found many forbidden ones, drained them of their power. It's the only logical explanation.” Kylo suggested.

Rey felt her stomach tighten with anxiety. If that were true-- was he coming here because… of her.

“I think that's exactly what he has been doing. The old man is power hungry. He wanted to remain the head of his clan, in doing so he murdered his own son.” Jacen replied.

Rey covered her mouth as she suppressed a sob. It was vile. How could anybody do that to-- to any child. Let alone their own.

Kylo sensed her distress and wrapped her up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I can sense him.” Jacen replied. “He isn’t far now. We need to get our weapons and prepare for battle.”

Jacen walked into the back room and came back holding a saber hilt out to Kylo.

“Grandfather’s weapon.” Kylo said, touching the hilt with two fingers. Then he pushed it back into Jacen’s hands. “You should use it, I’m fine with the saber I built.”

Jacen nodded his head and then turned to look at Rey. He pointed towards Rey with the hilt of the saber. “What is she going to use.”

Kylo smirked, which made Rey’s stomach flip. _What was he up to._

“I have something for you Rey.” Kylo began, walking back to their room.

When he came back out, he was holding a long wooden box. Kylo kneeled in front of her and bowed his head as he presented the box to her. Rey grabbed the box and carried it over to the couch. It was heavy and the wood had ornate carvings etched into the surface. She flipped the top open and noticed a long dual bladed saber hilt.

She picked it up from the box and held it in her hand, swinging the unlit hilt experimentally.

“When--” she asked, “Why?”

“I had this made for you, I analyzed your fighting style and I thought the duel bladed saber would be the best for your style. And I had this made for you-- as a wedding present.”

Rey ignited the blades and each side that shot out was a beautiful vivid green. Much like the grass of the cliffside where her parents would take her for picnics. The cliffside where she first met Kylo.

“It’s perfect.” she replied, extinguishing the blades and throwing herself into his arms.

Kylo kissed her passionately, letting his hands roam down her body and cupping her ass as he pulled her against him.

Jacen coughed from behind them.

“Battle now, you two can fuck later.” Jacen snapped.

Rey cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she could feel Kylo’s fury. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and looked into his eyes before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Silently she told him that everything was fine. They had more important things to worry about.

Jacen led the way, feeling Snoke’s presence and walking towards it. Rey started to worry. What if this was a trap. What if this was something Jacen had planned all along. What if Snoke was coming to kill both of them. Then Jacen would be the head of the household once again. She tried to shake herself from those thoughts. It wouldn’t help either of them at the moment.

They climbed the tall hill in the far end of the village. The air was thick at the top, making it hard to breathe. A cherry blossom tree stood at the top of the hill, and beneath the tree-- sitting in a meditative stance, was an old, decrepit looking man.

***

_Snoke._ This was the man that whispered into his mind, trying to entice him as a child to _join_ his clan. This was the man that he had refused, time and time again. Kylo had Rey to thank for that. For if it weren’t for his devotion to her-- his innate _need_ to become the head of his household so he could _have_ her, well-- there is a possibility that he might have taken this old man up on his offer.

If he hadn’t been so obsessed and possessive, he could have been insecure and vulnerable enough to let this man wheedle his way into his life. Stripping Kylo of everything he held dear.

The voice of the old man chilled him to his bones, “She’s a pretty little one.” he remarked.

Kylo ignited his saber and pointed it at Snoke threateningly.

“Don’t speak of her.”

“Oh Jacen, he’s a feisty one isn’t he? I can see why you didn’t want to hand him over all those years ago. Yet, if you had known then that your younger brother would steal your title, I wonder if you would have made a different decision.”

Kylo grit his teeth and clenched the fist not holding the saber. His knuckles cracked under the pressure.

“And the deal was that _you_ were supposed to leave my brother alone. Why are you here Snoke?” Jacen spat out.

Snoke let out a laugh that completely unnerved Kylo.

“As it turns out, he possesses something that I need. You see, I have to rejuvenate my body with the blood of the forbidden one. I merely want a dose of her blood. Nobody has to get hurt, and I promise not to drain her. That’s all I need and I will leave the three of you.”

“No.” Kylo shouted. “You have proven to be untrustworthy. You are here, in my presence, when you made an oath to my brother to leave me be. Asking this of me-- the forbidden one is my _wife_. She is an extension of me. That goes against your oath to Jacen. So no, she will not give you a single drop of her blood. And if you don’t retreat now back to your village-- then you will be forcing my hand, and I will have to _kill_ you.”

Snoke sighed deeply, standing from his spot on the ground and leaning against the tree.

“I was hoping that we could come to some sort of an understanding. I didn’t want it to come to this Kylo Ren.”

Snoke snapped his fingers and three warriors dressed in red armor swarmed them. Each was holding a weapon and their faces were covered with masks.

“These are my Praetorian guards.” Snoke smiled wickedly. “Let the battle begin.”

As those final words left his mouth, each of the guards charged forward. Kylo lashed out with his saber, catching the weapon with his in a saber lock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jacen on one side of him, fighting with one of the guards, and his beautiful Rey, twirling her saber staff as parried a blow from the last remaining guard.

Kylo reigned in the Force around him and starting dueling. He wasn’t about to let this old man take a single drop of Rey’s blood. He wouldn’t let Snoke take what was rightfully _his_. Kylo had vowed to love and protect Rey-- his wife, and he was going to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this fic. Maybe 3-5 more chapters.

Kylo could see Snoke out of the corner of his eye, watching intently as Kylo, Jacen, and Rey fought the Praetorian guards. He was leaning against the cherry blossom tree and smiling wickedly.

Kylo was the first to land a hit on his opponent, searing the skin of the guards thigh with his saber. The man yelled out, the red fabric of his armor in tatters to reveal a cauterized wound.

Kylo advanced forward, forcing the guard to be on the defensive as he rained down blow after blow.

He could hear the sounds of both his brother and Rey fighting alongside him. The grunts and the slashes of their sabers against armor. Kylo saw one of the guards weapons as it was about to cut into Rey’s stomach. He jumped from where he was fighting and threw himself in front of Rey, locking sabers with the guard.

Rey switched places with him and took on the guard he had previously been fighting.

A scream followed by a sickening crack sounded around them. Kylo looked to his side to see Jacen throw down the body of his guard with fire behind his eyes. His brother was panting for breath as he kicked the guards motionless body. The saber in Jacen’s hand slashed at the guard over and over.

Beside Kylo, Rey used the Force to enter the mind of the guard she was fighting and put him into a Force sleep. The body crashed to the ground in a heap.

Kylo grabbed the remaining guard’s neck with his invisible Force grip and held on tightly, the choking sounds erupting from the helmeted figure until Kylo felt the life leave the body. He tossed the guard to the ground and walked forward towards where Snoke was watching.

Kylo pointed his saber at Snoke and grit his teeth. But before he could say anything, Snoke interrupted him.

“She has the Force? This is incredible. Do you even realize how rare this is?”

Rey’s hand wrapped around his bicep and he tenderly placed a hand over hers.

“The two of you-- the power is unimaginable. What you have, is something truly special.”

The cunning look on Snoke’s face told Kylo everything he needed to know. This man had siphoned the powers of many demons and their forbidden ones. And Rey, she was something else entirely. Her power compared to others was incomprehensible. She was truly his equal. And Snoke wanted them both.

Kylo’s hand tightened on Rey’s and he twirled her around his body and pushed her into Jacen’s awaiting arms.

He stalked forward, fire in his gaze as he grit his teeth. The older man pulled out a saber of his own and fended off Kylo’s attack.

Kylo was ferocious in his swings. Throwing his entire strength behind each blow. He was out to hurt-- how dare this person try to take what was his-- what he loved.

A searing pain entered his mind leaving him immobile. Kylo’s saber fell from his grasp against the grassy hillside, rolling out of reach.

That kind voice started weaving into his mind, clouding his judgement and confusing him from what was right and wrong.

_She could never love you. She’s only using you. Can’t you see, Kylo Ren? You were never meant to be hers. You stole her from the rightful heir. Your own brother._

Kylo fought against the voice, his temples throbbing at the intrusion. But Snoke kept on.

_You didn’t even let her make her own choice, you coerced her into a relationship with you. Did she even consent to this? You are no better than a rapist._

“NO!” Kylo gritted out. “NO, NO, NO. I didn’t…”

Kylo felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and bodily lifting him off his feet and tossing him to the ground.

When he looked up, Rey was on her knees beside of him, brushing the hair out of his face. And Jacen was holding Snoke in a Force choke. The man was sputtering as his face turned red and then purple.

Then suddenly, the red beam of a blade erupted through Jacen’s back at the same time that Snoke’s body crumpled to the floor. Jacen removed the saber and fell to his knees.

“JACEN.” Kylo yelled.

Rey was already on her feet and running towards his brother. She grabbed a blade from her pocket and sliced into her wrist, letting the drops of blood fill Jacen’s mouth. Then she put her hand over his wound and concentrated on the Force.

Kylo rolled to his knees and coughed as he got up. He staggered over to where his brother’s body laid-- motionless. Kylo dropped to his knees beside of Rey and placed his hand over hers, tapping into the Force and searching for all the power that would heal the wound and restart Jacen’s heart.

Tears slipped out of Kylo’s eyes. Jacen couldn’t die here. Not like this. Not after what they had just accomplished. He felt the warmth of his and Rey’s combined power as the wound started to stitch back together.

Kylo moved his hand up to the spot over Jacen’s heart. He kept it there, pulling and tugging with the Force. Rey placed her hand on top of his and they sat there for a few minutes.

Then… he felt it. A tiny flutter against his palm. As the minutes passed it became steadier and steadier. Jacen’s eyes winked open and closed immediately as he groaned in pain.

“Did I… just die.” he grunted.

Kylo laughed and brought his forehead down to Jacen’s.

“Yeah, but we brought you back. It’s not your time to go yet.” he replied.

***

Jacen and Kylo carried Snoke’s body to the river and tossed it into the water. They watched as the currents drug his body away. It had almost killed them-- all of them, but Snoke had finally been defeated.

The three of them walked back to the village. Kylo held Rey’s hand loosely as they trailed behind Jacen.

There was still this nagging guilt. Kylo knew that what Snoke had said when he entered Kylo’s mind had been a manipulation. But there was a part of him that worried-- was it true? Had he taken away Rey’s ability to choose.

He felt sick when he thought about it. He wished he had gone about things differently, hadn’t been so forward. But he had gone through so much to become the rightful heir, all so he could have her. Kylo’s heart had already belonged to Rey. He just wanted her’s in return.

Once they got back to the house. Jacen excused himself to his room. Probably to rest after his near death.

Kylo released Rey’s hand and walked to their room. He sat on the bed and held his head in his hands, his elbows braced on his knees.

He heard the door shut and lock as Rey came to sit beside of him.

“Kylo?”

He buried his face into her neck as he let the tears fall.

“He almost died,” Kylo gasped out into her neck, pressing kisses along her collarbone. Then the guilt set in again. _You coerced her into a relationship with you._

He pulled away from Rey as if he had been burned.

She grabbed his face and pulled him back into her embrace.

“Kylo, whatever Snoke did to you, whatever he said-- you know it isn’t true.”

His arms wrapped around Rey’s waist as he buried his face between her breasts. He nuzzled into her cleavage, his tears soaking into her soft skin.

Rey pulled his head up and captured his lips in a swift kiss. She crawled into his lap and deepened the kiss. Kylo let his hands run down her back, cupping her ass as he kissed her eagerly.

He needed this. He needed to be touched-- loved. He needed the comfort of her embrace. The feel of her warm, soft skin against his.

She knew just what he needed. Rey pushed him onto his back and started to disrobe in front of him. Each article of clothing tossed haphazardly aside until she was completely bare before him. Rey started tugging at his tunic and ended up pulling it over his head. Her hands ran down the hard muscles of his stomach until she reached his pants.

It wasn’t long before she had him naked and she was straddling his hips. Reaching between them, she grabbed his already hardened erection and lined him up to her slick folds. She slipped him inside and sunk down to the hilt.

Kylo threw his head back on the pillows as he groaned in pleasure. He would never get over this. Never get over the feel of her tight pussy. How slick and warm she was. It felt like home.

Kylo gripped her hips and helped her to rock against him. Her perfect, pink mouth hung open as she let out little moans.

“I love you.” he confessed. “I love you so much. I love you Rey.”

Her palm was warm against his face as she cupped it, rubbing her thumb along the apple of his cheek.

“I love you Kylo. I love you.”

His heart swelled at the admission. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down until she was laying completely against him. Skin against skin. He rutted up into her at a fevered pace. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear and kissing every inch of her face.

Kylo flipped them on the bed so he was on top. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, giving him a better angle to thrust.

He could feel her rising, she was so close. He wanted to push her over the edge. He wanted to feel her walls as they fluttered around him. Watch her face as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, completely blissed out.

His fingers found her clit and rubbed in time with his thrusts.

“Yes, darling, yes.” he panted. “Let me see it, let me feel it.”

And then, she was crashing into her orgasm, he felt the tight clench of her pussy as she came. Her pretty mouth hanging open as she moaned in pleasure. It was everything that he wanted, everything that he cherished.

After a few more fevered thrusts, Kylo was filling her up, shooting ropes of come inside her. He collapsed on top of her, pillowing his cheek against her naked breast and kissing her nipple.

“I love you, Rey.” he repeated.

She started to play with his dark locks, weaving her fingers through his curls.

“I love you too, Kylo.”

They laid like that for a while, even after he had softened inside of her. They were still connected, still aching to feel each other’s bodies. Kylo didn’t know how long it had been, them laying like that, but he had started to grow hard again. He gave one gentle, tentative thrust. Rey gasped underneath him, but rolled her hips back to meet his languid thrusts.

The lovemaking was slow and sensual. The room was filled with gentle pants of breath, their mingled heartbeats, and the soft slap of skin against skin.

Kylo kissed her sweetly. Looking into her bright hazel eyes as he pushed into her, oh so gently.

He wasn’t saying it out loud, he was projecting it through their bond. But he couldn’t help his confessions.

_I love you. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. I love you. I am yours. My equal. My better half. My love._

Rey was crying now, the tears spilling out of her eyes. Kylo ducked down and kissed the tears away, tasting the salt on his lips.

They were connected, they were whole. Nothing in this world, or the next, could take his Rey away from him. He would always have her and in return, she would always have him. They were complete when they were with each other. Kylo had never felt this type of belonging before. They would always have this… they would always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta and wifey Shawlee. <3


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, when Kylo opened his eyes, he looked down at Rey’s serene face as she slept in his arms. He felt a sense of relief. They had defeated Snoke. Everything would be right in their world.

Gently, he brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek. His heart swelled when he thought about Rey. His wife.

Suddenly, he had a thought. He wanted to give Rey a wedding. A real wedding. He wanted to marry Rey in her world. He would ask her grandfather for her hand. They would plan a ceremony. His family would attend, her friends, and his Knights. It would be a beautiful gathering.

Rey’s eyes fluttered open and Kylo leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to her nose. She smiled at him brightly. His little Rey of sunshine.

“Darling, I think we should gather our things and be on our way back. Your grandfather will be missing you.”

She closed her eyes and snuggled up to his chest, “just a few more minutes.” she replied.

He couldn’t deny her anything.

After they had packed up their belongings, Kylo bid his parents and his uncle goodbye and sought out his brother.

Jacen was sitting on the back porch, staring off into the trees that littered the backyard.

Kylo sat next to him on the porch and sat in silence.

“You’re going back?” Jacen asked.

“I am.”

“For what it’s worth, I am _glad_ that Snoke is gone.”

“I know,” Kylo replied. “I am glad too.”

Kylo stood to leave, turning to head back into the house to retrieve their bags and meet Rey out front.

“Kylo,” Jacen called out.

He turned to look at his brother. Jacen had a small smirk on his face.

“I’m sorry. For being a dick.”

Kylo chuckled and walked back over to his brother, offering him his hand and pulling him up to a standing position. Then he wrapped Jacen up in a tight hug.

“You really love her, don’t you?” Jacen remarked.

“Yes, I always have.” Kylo admitted.

***

The weeks that followed their return from the village, Kylo found himself falling into a routine. He would make dinner for Rey and her grandfather every night. He would take Rey to the beach, to the museums in the city, and to different dates.

Once Rey had finished his class at the University, they made their relationship public. He always found himself chuckling at the gape mouthed stares from the girls in the class. Rey would always blush, never liking the attention, but Kylo reveled in the fact that he could finally kiss her in public.

He had bought a ring. A beautiful three stone diamond, white gold band. He just needed to decide how he was going to ask her to marry him. Kylo had already gotten Old Ben’s blessing.

Rey’s grandfather was making a full recovery, and Kylo didn’t know if he wanted the reason behind that to remain a secret, or if he should come clean. For weeks now, Kylo had been giving Old Ben an elixir from his village. It was one made up of Kylo’s own blood mixed with some ancient healing potions. Kylo had told Rey’s grandfather that it was a special wine and that he should drink a glass every night until the bottle was empty.

To Rey, it was a miracle. And Kylo felt that perhaps that was all that really mattered. That she wouldn’t lose another person she loved. Not for a while at least.

***

Rey woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She thought about what she had eaten the previous night. She must have gotten food poisoning from something. That could be the only explanation.

Kylo had planned a date night for them tonight. He was being very secretive and only told her to wear a dress with comfortable shoes.

She met him in the gardens behind his house. He looked like a prince, dressed in black with a long tunic over his pants, cinched at the waist with a thick belt.

Rey’s gray jersey knit dress went down to mid thigh, the sleeves were long and she wore a black pair of ankle boots.

Kylo walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a long, lingering kiss to her lips. He let his hands trail down her backside until he was grasping each cheek in his hands.

_Still the same Kylo_ , she thought.

As he continued to kiss her, she felt his wings wrap around her body, shielding her from the cool winter breeze. Soon he was picking her up and taking flight. Rey didn’t think she would ever get used to the sensation of flying.

He landed at the cliff side. There was already a blanket set up with glass candle holders placed on each corner of the blanket. The flames from the candles flickered in the wind, but by some means they didn’t blow out.

Kylo led Rey over to the blanket and helped her down, then he grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around her legs.

“Warm?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kylo coughed. From behind the tree, BB appeared dressed in a little suit with a tie. Rey’s heart nearly exploded at the sight. He was carrying a covered tray that BB placed on the blanket between her and Kylo.

“For the princess, Master Kylo prepared this meal earlier in the day. It’s your favorite.”

BB walked back towards the tree where Rey saw Kylo’s main Knight, Hiro. The two of them took flight and left Kylo and Rey alone to enjoy their dinner.

“My favorite, huh?” she asked with a smirk.

She uncovered the tray to find an assortment of her favorite foods. She didn’t know how Kylo had done it. It was everything that she loved. Cinnamon apples, roasted red potatoes, lobster tails, mozzarella sticks, stuffed mushroom caps, and chocolate cake.

It was an odd assortment of foods, yet it was all her absolute favorite. The thought behind this meal made her heart beat faster. Rey couldn’t believe he had done this for her.

They ate and shared kisses under the stars, they talked about everything and Rey just enjoyed spending time with him. These past few weeks had felt like a dream. Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

Once they were finished eating, Kylo cleared the dishes away and grabbed Rey’s hands. She sat on her knees and stared into his eyes as he looked down at her.

“Rey, I’ve loved you my entire life. I want to give you everything-- you deserve everything in the world. You will want for nothing. I haven’t always been the easiest to be around, and I apologize for that. But the one factor that always remained, was that I loved you with all of my heart.”

Rey watched as he reached into his pocket and positioned himself on one knee. She gasped and he opened up a small, black velvet box. The ring inside shimmered under the night sky.

“I know that technically, you are my wife. But I wanted to do this right. I want you to be my wife in every sense of the word. I want you to be mine, and I to be yours. So Rey… will you do me this honor by being my wife.”

Rey couldn’t speak. She nodded her head in affirmation as Kylo’s broad smile spread across his face. He slipped the ring onto her finger and it was a perfect fit. She didn’t know how he knew her ring size, perhaps he had just guessed correctly.

She felt her eyes well up with tears and then Kylo was kissing her. His tongue brushed against her lips and she opened up for him, letting their tongues slide against each other as they drank the other in.

She ended up on her back with Kylo settled on top of her. He kissed a line down her neck and suckled at her collar bone.

Kylo pushed her dress up to her hips and slid her underwear to the side, he freed his erection and slipped into her heat. Rey moaned at the feeling of him inside her. She would never tire of this, never tire of him.

He started to pump inside her, it was a needy love-making. Their lips connected as he moved within her, their eyes locked on to each other as they kissed. She could feel his love for her. He adored her, he wanted to give her everything. And she believed him. She believed that he would give her the entire world.

His fingertips brushed over every inch of her exposed skin, he slid his hands over her covered breasts and squeezed tentatively.

Rey could tell that he wanted to rip her dress off of her, but he resisted. Opting instead to enjoy this moment. They would have plenty of time to lounge naked in an actual bed. Right here, right now was just about them being connecting. In body, mind, and heart.

He came with a shout, pulsing deep inside her. Rey’s walls fluttered around his cock as she was pushed over the edge. And they stayed like that, just staring into each other’s eyes, his softening dick still deep inside of her. She didn’t want to let go. She never wanted this to end.

***

Rey woke up the next morning, naked and intertwined with Kylo’s body. They were in his large bed with the black sheets. Rey felt sick again, and she jumped out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

Kylo felt her distress over their bond and rushed into the bathroom, falling to his knees beside her and holding her hair back.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Rey rubbed her wet eyes and turned to look at him.

“Yes, I thought it was food poisoning but I shouldn’t still be sick. Perhaps it’s just a stomach bug.”

When she looked into Kylo’s eyes, he looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and she could feel his heart pounding against the hand she held over his chest.

“What is it Kylo?”

He suddenly looked like _he_ was going to be sick. He stood abruptly and paced around the large bathroom.

“Kylo, please, what is wrong with you.”

“Rey,” he looked like he was close to tears. “You can’t be… you aren’t…. Pregnant?”

At the sound of that one little word, her life flipped upside down. Was it possible? Did her implant fail? She knew that Kylo feared for her life, because of the prophecy. But she couldn’t help but to feel an immense love for the possibility.

Rey knew then, that she wanted a child with Kylo. She closed her eyes and felt the Force flow around her. She felt Kylo’s signature-- it was dark and nervous, she felt her own-- which was hopeful. Then she felt it-- a tiny flutter of the Force in her abdomen. It was real, she was pregnant.

Rey grabbed Kylo’s hand and pressed it to her lower stomach.

“Feel it.” she remarked.

He looked down at where his hand cradled her flat stomach. And she saw the moment he felt the Force of their little light.

“I-- I can’t lose you.” he said, tears slipping down his cheeks. “We were careful, how could this happen?”

Rey wiped the tears from his cheeks and cupped his face, bringing his lips down to her own.

“Can’t you see Kylo. It’s a miracle. A blessing. The Force willed this to happen to us.”

She felt his heartbreak like a knife to the chest.

“But I can’t lose you. I can’t lose you Rey.”

His fear was palpable. Rey pressed her forehead to Kylo’s and whispered soothing words.

“Kylo, we will find a way. There has to be a way. I know you will find a way for us to be a family. I love you. I love you so much. And I love this baby.”

He wrapped her up into his arms and kissed her temple.

“I know, starlight. I love our baby too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count has gone up by two chapters! Hope that’s okay.

When Rey found Kylo the next morning, he had fallen asleep on his desk with a mess of books and papers strewn around. His laptop was open with various tabs.

BB had let her inside. Leading her back to the study where Kylo was softly snoring.

“Master Ren stayed up all night searching for answers. How people die during childbirth and how to prevent it from happening. He is determined to keep you safe, princess.”

BB soon left her alone with Kylo, dismissing himself. Rey walked up to where he was sleeping, the pages from one of the books sticking to his cheek. She brushed an errant curl off of his forehead and tucked behind his ear.

He looked so innocent when he sleeps. Nobody would believe that he was a demon.

Rey cupped his cheek and his eyes fluttered open at the contact. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“Sweetheart.” He mouthed against her hand.

Rey could tell just by the tone of his voice that he was full of anxiety.

“Kylo, you have to stop worrying. You will kill yourself if you stress about this anymore.”

“Rey, I’ve already told you— I’m not losing you. There is an answer and I’m going to find it.”

She sighed in defeat. Kylo was her _fiancé_ now. She wanted to celebrate with him, enjoy this beautiful life that they created. But he would rather be held up in his study searching for answers to something he would never have the ability to control.

He spread his legs and held his arms out to her. Rey walked between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pillowed his head between her breasts.

He ran his hands down her sides and over her bottom, giving it a vicious squeeze. Then Kylo kissed between her breasts, the press of his lips a warm caress through her clothing, until he reached her flat stomach.

He pressed his lips to her stomach and kissed her lightly. Kylo began talking to their baby.

“Hey little light, it’s your dad.” he was quiet then as he stifled a sob. Kylo pressed his forehead to her stomach and wept. “I will always love you, but please, please don’t take her from me.”

Rey’s heart broke at his admission. She wanted nothing more than anything to assure him that everything would be okay. That this baby was a blessing. But there was no getting through to him when he was in this state.

Rey carded her fingers through his hair.

“You should call Jacen. Maybe he will know something.” Rey offered.

Kylo remained pensive as he pressed kisses to her belly.

“Yeah, maybe.” he replied.

***

Kylo had just gotten off the phone with his brother. Jacen agreed to come over, bringing any and everything from the local records in the village. Anything that could possible give him a clue to what he could do to prevent this prophecy from coming true.

Rey had gone back home, explaining that she needed to tend to her grandfather. Kylo was glad of it, he didn’t want her hovering over his shoulder as he searched for the answers. There was a possibility that what he found, she wouldn’t agree to. He knew there had to be something, there had to be an answer somewhere.

He paced back and forth in the house. The other Knights were on edge, their emotions washing over him and causing him to suffocate. He dismissed them, telling them they needed to clear their minds, meditate-- something.

Hiro was the only one that stayed behind with him, he was the only one that wasn’t projecting his fear. Kylo was already terrified enough as it is, the last thing he needed was the combined emotions of his Knights.

When Jacen arrived, the three of them walked to Kylo’s study. Jacen pulled out some documents from his bag and handed them each a folder.

“These are all the documented cases of marriage between forbidden one’s and demons. The one’s that survived never gave birth. But maybe there is a clue to why this happens.” Jacen offered.

They were each silent as they read over their files. After reading through various documents, Kylo got frustrated and threw the folder across the room, the papers scattering all over the floor.

“That wasn’t necessary.” Jacen snarked.

“What the fuck am I going to do, I can’t lose her.”

Jacen rolled his eyes, “You should have just siphoned her powers, but no… you had to fall in _love_ with her.”

“Fuck off Jacen.”

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Kylo looked around, confused as to who it could be. He walked past his brother and Hiro and made for the front door. When he opened the door, he groaned as he saw the face of his uncle.

“Why are you here?”

“We need to talk, Ben.” Luke said.

Kylo pushed the door open and allowed Luke entrance. Kylo led him back towards the study where Jacen and Hiro were still going through the files. Luke looked down at the mess of papers on the floor and rolled his eyes.

“None of this is going to help you in this situation Ben.”

Kylo crossed his arms and snarled.

“Listen to me Ben. You grandfather went through this too. He fell in love with the forbidden one. My mother, Padme. There was nothing he could do to prevent the prophecy from coming true. My mother died in childbirth. She sacrificed her life to give your mother and myself a life of our own.

Kylo didn’t want to hear this, he couldn’t accept that he would lose Rey. It was unthinkable. It wasn’t possible. He couldn’t allow this to happen.

“Why do you think I never married, Ben? I didn’t want to risk it. Being the head of the household, I sacrificed my standing so your mother could be the leader. She was the one that would produce heirs.”

Kylo bit his lips together and clenched his fists. His anger was boiling and he knew at any moment he would be pushed too far.

“That’s why I warned you Ben. But you didn’t listen. You were too preoccupied with carnal pleasures.”

Kylo felt like he was going to be sick. His uncle made what him and Rey had sound cheap and dirty. It wasn’t like that, they were in love. It was beautiful.

Kylo tried to calm himself as he grit out. “Get out of my house.”

“No.” Luke replied.

“I said, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE.” Kylo yelled, flipping the desk over and kicking the chair, shattering the wooden legs.

“Uh, Luke I think you better leave.” Jacen said.

Kylo walked purposely to his uncle and grabbed his neck in a choke hold with the Force.

“Kylo,” he heard Hiro say calmly, “Kylo, release him.”

His uncle sputtered as he finally released his hold on his neck. Luke fell to the ground and choked as he gasped for breath.

“Leave.” Kylo said, pushing past his uncle and retreating to the training room and made straight for the meditation chamber within, slamming the door shut with a push of the Force.

***

Kylo sat in the darkness of the meditation chamber, breathing deeply as he calmed his nerves. He was finally starting to feel stable again. He thought back to the events of the day. They had come up with _nothing_.

He remembered his brother’s snarky comment about siphoning Rey’s powers. Kylo would never do that, he had loved Rey from the very first time he laid eyes on her. He wanted nothing but to make her happy.

But-- siphoning powers. That gave him an idea. Rey wouldn’t like it, but it could work.

He stood and exited the training room, finding Jacen and Hiro in the kitchen drinking scotch.

“Don’t worry, he left.” Jacen said.

Kylo nodded and bit his lower lip.

“I think I may have come up with something.”

“What is it?” Hiro inquired.

“You know Jacen mentioned siphoning Rey’s powers? What if-- I give her all of my power. That power will heal her and she will live. The baby will need his or her mother.”

The two demons stared back at him with wide eyes.

“Kylo,” Jacen began, “Do you realize what you are saying. By doing this, you will sacrifice your life for hers.”

His heart was breaking all over again.

“Will you watch over her brother. Her and the baby?”

Jacen sat down in the kitchen chair and looked dazed. Kylo rubbed his eyes and let out a sob.

“It’s all I can do. It’s the only option.”

“She will never agree to this Kylo,” Hiro replied.

Kylo nodded. “And that’s why she isn’t to know.”

***

Rey came over after dinner that night to find Kylo rolled up under his blankets. She crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. She could feel his despair over their bond, and it was suffocating.

Kylo rolled over and started kissing her, his hands ran down her body, pulling her clothes off hurriedly. He needed this, he needed to feel, and if she were honest, she needed it too.

They were both naked, the hot brush of their skin pressed against each other as he pushed his erection into her, hilting himself inside.

He fucked her desperately, tears running down his cheeks as he grit his teeth. The silent thoughts pushed across the bond of _I love you, I love you, I love you._ Repeated over and over again.

Rey looked into his eyes, red rimmed and swollen from his tears. Those dark brown eyes were looking at her like she was his entire life. Rey wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a long, lingering kiss. His lips were warm against hers, and they quivered from his nerves.

“Relax, I love you, I’ve got you.” she murmured into his ear.

He grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head, their fingers intertwining and their wrists pressed against each other. Rey could feel his pulse jumping in his wrist and his heart pounding against her own chest.

  
His body was slick with sweat as he thrusted in and out. Her breasts were pressed into his chest, her nipples pebbled and grazing against his skin. Rey swore her vision whited out as she was pushed over the edge, crashing into her orgasm. Her walls fluttered around his cock, triggering his own orgasm as he pulsed within her.

When Kylo pulled out of her, he wrapped her up tightly into his arms, burying his face into her neck as he pressed kisses along her pulse point.

She felt like he was saying _goodbye_. But they still had nine months. They still didn’t know for sure what the future would bring. Rey was determined that the prophecy would not come true. And here was Kylo, already expecting and accepting the worst.

“I’m not going to die Kylo,” she assured him, kissing his lips deeply.

When she pulled away she say a slight twitch of his lips and a grimace.

“I know starlight, I won’t let you die. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive and well. For our baby.”

There was something in the way that he said those words, that caused fear to course through her veins. He wasn’t being completely honest with her, and the fact that he was hiding something-- made her deeply nervous.

“I want to give you a wedding. I want to marry you this week. Will you allow that of me? Will you let me make you my wife in name?”

And she knew without having to think it over, that yes-- she did want that.

“I would love that Kylo. Let’s get married.”

He smiled down at her and captured her lips in a kiss.

“Great, we will get married on Saturday. A small ceremony, just the Knights and our families. Any friends that you might want to invite. It will be beautiful, anything that you’ve ever dreamed of-- we will have that. I promise you this, Rey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee!   
> Sorry for the angst <\3


	20. Chapter 20

Kylo stared at his brother at the kitchen table as he ate his breakfast. Jacen furrowed his brow and glared right back at him.

“What.” Jacen asked with a mouth full of bacon.

Kylo uncrossed his legs and placed his elbows on his knees.

“Will you be my best man?”

“Are you serious?” Jacen asked.

Kylo nodded once, looking at his brother with a stone cold expression.

“Of course, idiot.” Jacen replied, but he couldn’t keep the small smile from forming on his face.

Kylo stole a piece of bacon off of Jacen’s plate and ate it as he leaned back in his chair.

“It’s going to be on the cliffside, where I first met Rey. Can you get our parents and Luke to attend? I want to see Rey and see if there is anything I can do to help with the preparations.”

Jacen nodded and stood from the table. Kylo followed after him in the gardens and watched as his brother extended his wings and took flight.

Once Jacen was out of sight, Kylo walked towards Rey’s house and knocked on her front door. Her grandfather answered, smiling up at him.

“Kylo, come in. Rey is upstairs, let me call for her.”

Kylo walked inside and waited for Rey to come down the stairs. She walked slowly down the stairs, looking graceful and elegant. Kylo could have sworn his heart stopped when he saw her. It seemed impossible, but she was even more beautiful. She truly glowed.

Rey walked over to him and greeted him with a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Rey, you told me that you are getting married this Saturday, will everything be ready by then?” asked Old Ben.

“It’s going to be a small ceremony. Just family and close friends.” Rey replied.

“It’s going to be held at the cliffside,” Kylo voiced, looking down at Rey for her approval.

“Oh that’s wonderful, Rey is very fond of the cliffside. She used to go there with her parents quite often. That’s a wonderful place to hold the ceremony.” said Old Ben.

Kylo excused them and grabbed Rey’s hand, leading her out of the house. Once they were alone, he picked her up and swung her around before giving her a more heated kiss than the one she had given him earlier.

“Sweetheart, is there anything I can help you with? I want the ceremony to be everything you’ve ever dreamed of.”

Rey brought their lips together again as she hugged his neck.

“If you are there, then it will already be everything I’ve ever wanted.”

***

The days leading up to the wedding were spent hurriedly getting everything ready for the ceremony. The Knights had each been given a task by Kylo to be in charge of. One of them was in charge of flowers, another was in charge of the food, and another-- the cake that would be kept at Kylo’s home where the reception would be held.

Rey had been dragged to the local wedding dress shop by her two friends Jessika and Rose. They had been ecstatic when they found out that Kylo-- their former teacher, had proposed to Rey. They both swooned at the details of his proposal. Rey couldn’t keep the blush from forming on her cheeks. It felt good to finally come clean about her relationship. And the possessive side of her loved that everybody knew that Kylo was her’s.

The shop was full of vintage gowns, a lot of them over extravagant for what Rey was looking for. She wanted something simple but elegant. She made her way through the gorgeous lace dresses with beading on the bodices. They were beautiful, but it just wasn’t her. She came across a sleek, flowy gown. The shop owner saw Rey pause as she looked at the dress and came over.

“You should try it on. It would look wonderful on you.” the woman suggested, ushering Rey back to the fitting rooms.

Inside the fitting room, Rey stared at herself in the full length mirror. Her eyes welled up with tears. This was the dress. The deep plunging neckline showed off her cleavage which was sure to drive Kylo mad. She walked out of the fitting room with the sweep train held in her hand, and when she turned around in front of her friends, they gasped and nodded their heads in approval.

“Do you think Kylo will like it?” Rey asked.

“He would be stupid not to,” Jessika replied.

“I think he would like you in anything,” Rose added.

Rey smiled and turned to the shop owner. “I’ll take it.”

When Rey went up to the register to pay for her dress, the shop owner explained that it had already been taken care of. Rey looked questioningly at her friends. Rose was the one to break down and explain.

“Kylo asked that we take you here. He left his credit card and said that you should get whatever you want, no matter the cost.”

***

Kylo stood at the cliffside, overlooking the ocean that crashed against the shore below. The salty sea air stung his eyes as he waited for Rey to arrive with her grandfather.

Luke had agreed to proceed over the ceremony. He felt badly for how their last interaction went. Kylo wasn’t quick to forgive what Luke had said, but Jacen made him realize that Luke was just a grumpy hermit.

The Knights and his parents were standing in front of where Kylo stood, gathering around in a semi circle. Rey’s friends were standing on his other side, eying the Knights and whispering between the two of them. He rolled his eyes and turned to his brother.

“Do you know when she will be here?” he asked nervously. He knew that Rey would be here, but he still felt uneasy. He wanted to see her now. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Relax, she will be here.” Jacen replied.

As if she was summoned, Rey was dropped off by a cab with her grandfather in tow. Once she walked around the cab and he saw her completely, his breath left his lungs and he felt tears form in his eyes. She was stunning. More than that-- she was perfection.

She held on to her grandfather’s arm as he walked her towards Kylo, handing her over with a large smile on his aged face.

Kylo put one arm around Rey’s slim waist and squeezed her hip. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

Luke said a few words that Kylo didn’t even listen to, he was too intent on staring at his beautiful bride. He vaguely heard his uncle ask Rey a question, and her response was “I do,” then Luke turned to him and asked him if he takes Rey to be his wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health-- til death do you part. And it was with pleasure that Kylo replied, “I do.”

Luke pronounced them married and said they could seal it with a kiss. Kylo sweeped Rey off of her feet and kissed her passionately. Surrounded by their family and close friends, with the salty breeze blowing through their hair, and the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore-- Kylo felt at peace for the first time in quite a while.

He had given this to Rey, he had given her something to remember him by. Something to treasure. And Kylo no longer feared death. It was the ultimate sacrifice to give his life for Rey’s, and he would do so willingly. She would be taken care of, and he would always be with her-- in her heart, in her very soul. He would watch over her until the end of time. Because their love wouldn’t end when he died, like the vows claimed. No, their love would span lifetimes. He would love her until the end of this life and the next.

When Kylo placed her feet back on the ground, her grandfather came up to him and handed him an envelop. Kylo peered inside to find a receipt for the honeymoon suite in the hotel in center city.

Rey gasped when she saw what it was, telling her grandfather that it was too much.

“Rey, if you haven’t noticed, my health has gotten so much better in the past few months. I am no longer having to stay in the hospital for long periods of time for treatment. Which means I don’t have as many hospital bills. Please accept this, it is my gift to both of you. And I’m sure you wouldn’t want your wedding night across the street from your grandfather.”

Rey blushed a beautiful shade of rose. They walked down the hill of the cliffside and out of sight. Once they were alone, Kylo picked her up and took flight-- flying her towards his house for the reception.

***

The reception was beautiful, the Knights had decorated Kylo’s house and prepared the meal and cake all on their own. Rey was in awe of how lovely everything turned out. The gardens outside were turned into a sitting area with floating lanterns hanging from the trees to light the yard.

They spent the next few hours conversing with family and friends while eating and dancing. Rey could tell that Kylo was eager to get her alone. He held her tightly as they danced underneath the stars and whispered into her ear about how lovely she looked in her dress. And then he would get a little dirty and mention how lovely she would look _out_ of the dress.

It wasn’t long before Rey’s friends started to leave, and Kylo’s parents and uncle explained that they needed to get back to the village. The Knights returned inside with BB and Jacen, and Old Ben went back across the street to their home.

Kylo was staring down at her once they were alone and he lunged forward to crush his lips against hers.

“I love you my darling,” he said against her lips.

***

They honeymoon suite was on the top floor of the hotel, overlooking the city below. Rey stood at the balcony watching the cars as they weaved in and out of traffic below, Kylo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek and then her temple.

She reached up and grabbed his cheek with her hand, laying a kiss on his chin. Kylo pulled her back inside the room and closed the sliding doors to the balcony. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to bed, slapping her bottom on the way.

“This is not romantic.” she groaned, at being manhandled.

Kylo just laughed as he laid her down on the bed. He kissed down her neck and between her breasts, pressing the soft swells together and nuzzling the place between.

Kylo gently removed her dress and panties, placing them on the chair in the corner of the suite. He then stood in front of the bed, gazing at her as she laid against the mattress in her nudity. He pulled his shirt out of his slacks and started to unbutton it from the top to the bottom. He shrugged off the shirt and moved his hands to his belt. Never breaking eye contact with her as he removed the belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Once he was completely nude, he crawled over her body and settled himself between her thighs. She was already so ready for him, just the sight of him all dressed up for their wedding had turned her on, and all those wicked kisses and dirty confessions he kept whispering into her ear throughout the night. She needed him inside her.

Kylo grabbed his erection and pressed it between her folds, pushing inside in one hard thrust. Rey felt her walls clench around him and she had never felt more complete than when he was joined with her in the most intimate of ways.

His pace started out languidly, as he held her hands, their fingers intertwined. He kissed her over and over, hardly giving her time to catch her breath-- but it didn’t bother her, because this was what they were meant for. They were meant to be together, until the end. And Rey knew, deep in her heart, that everything was going to be okay. Kylo had become more reserved in the past few days, and knowing that he was no longer worrying about the prophecy, delighted her.

Kylo dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking the stiff peak between his lips as he speed up his thrusts. Rey’s hands ran down his back until she was grasping his ass in her hands. He was made of solid muscle, and she couldn’t help but enjoy the feel of his muscles rippling beneath her fingertips as he pounded into her.

She felt herself getting closer to her release. Kylo must have felt it too because he moved his hand between their bodies, finding her clit and rolling his thumb over it in swift circles.

Within minutes, she was pushed over the edge by his clever fingers, her walls fluttered around him, milking him of his orgasm. Once he stilled inside her, he kissed her deeply. When Kylo pulled away from her lips, he couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he looked into her eyes.

“That was amazing,” she said breathlessly.

“We aren’t done yet,” he replied, flipping them over so she was on top and still seated on his cock. She felt that he had once again grown hard and she wondered how that was even possible. But he grabbed her hips and and urged her to ride him as he watched her breasts bounce in his face.

“I love you, starlight. My wife.” he said.

“I love you,” she replied. “Husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta Shawlee!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue to go after this. It’s bittersweet.

Kylo was infatuated with the way that Rey’s body expanded, her stomach becoming round with their child. It was a sight that he couldn’t get over, one that he would cherish.

They were cuddling on the couch, Kylo’s one arm around her shoulders while the other rested on the small swell of her stomach, when he felt it-- a tiny kick.

They both jumped in surprise, Rey had a huge grin on her face.

“Did you feel that?” she asked.

Kylo rested both of his hands on her stomach and waited patiently, needing to feel the tiny kick again. And sure enough, he felt it against the palm of his hand. Kylo’s chest grew tight as he thought about the tiny child nestled inside of Rey. A little piece of both her and him. A symbol of their love.

***

In the weeks leading up to their wedding, Kylo had been so consumed with finding a way to change the prophecy, that he hadn’t spent much time with Rey. It was only when he resigned himself to his fate, that he let go of his worry.

Now that they were married and the child was growing in her stomach, Kylo concentrated on spending as much time with Rey as possible. He wanted to make these last few months together count. He wanted to give her many great memories that she could share with the baby. Things that their child could remember him by.

One afternoon, Kylo took Rey to the beach. She dipped her feet in the water as the waves crashed against the shore. Her look of awe at the scenery made everything inside him swell with pride.

She wore a lovely white sundress. Kylo held her in his arms and kissed the crown of her head. The sun was starting to set, painting the ocean in shades of gold.

Kylo kissed her mouth, nibbling at her bottom lip. She looked so beautiful; her hair cascading down her back in soft waves, the breeze blowing through the strands. Her hazel eyes were locked onto his face, and he thought he could get lost in those eyes.

He was becoming a sap. But deep down, Kylo had always known he would become a sap. Rey was the only person that made him want to be better. She thawed the icy tendrils that encased his heart. He was a better person with her-- because of her.

As the weeks turned into months and her due date was looming close, Kylo knew that he wanted to share something with Rey that he had been hiding for quite a while.

She needed to know that her grandfather was going to be okay. Even if Rey didn’t know what Kylo was planning, and that he wouldn’t be around much longer, she would have her grandfather. Kylo has made sure of that.

He found her in the gardens, admiring the many flowers that she had planted. He loved that about Rey. She loved to plant flowers and watch them grow, it was something he was never good at. Almost as if everything he touched, died.

He snuck up behind her and watched as she delicately touched the petals of one of the flowers. The garden seemed to flourish along with her. She was the bright light that gave them nourishment. His bright light.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and cupped her stomach, pressing kisses along her neck.

She giggled and turned in his arms. Her belly poking him as he held her.

“I love you.” She said, and she was smiling so brightly at him.

“I love you more.” He replied. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Rey, I need to tell you something.”

She looked at him and saw the seriousness in his expression. She let her hands run down his chest, settling over his heart. He wondered if she could feel it pounding against the palm of her hand.

“Your grandfather’s health, I was the one healing him. I insured that he would be well.”

She blinked her eyes, her mouth dropping open.

“You did that?” She asked. “For me?”

“Yes of course, so you’ll never have to worry Rey. You’ll never be alone. You’ll have your grandfather…” he smoothed his hand over her prominent bump, “and our son.”

“And you.” She added.

Kylo swallowed hard and captured her lips in a kiss. Once he pulled away, he cupped her face and brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek.

“And me, I will always be with you.”

It wasn’t a lie, not when he already lived inside her heart.

***

Kylo awoke to Rey clutching her stomach and wincing at the sharp pain in her abdomen. He was fearful for a moment until he remembered his plan, and he relaxed. He helped her to sit up in the bed, rubbing her back and whispering words of encouragement into her ear.

She gripped his forearm with an iron hold, her nails leaving half moon crescents indented into his skin. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the bed, insisting that she take a bath to soothe the contractions.

Kylo drew her a bath and helped her into the water. Her stomach rose above the waterline. He got down on his knees beside the bath and held her hand beneath the water.

He rubbed his other hand over her slick stomach.

He wished he could take the pain away, it was still early in her labor and the contractions were only coming every ten minutes or so. They would have a long wait until the baby was to come. Kylo felt his eyes well up with tears. These last moments he would have with Rey-- she would be in pain. He hoped that he would at least get to see the smile on her face as she held their child before he passed. Force, he hoped he would be able to see their _child_ before he passed. There was no use in dwelling on those thoughts. There was nothing he could do that would change his fate. This was the sacrifice he has to make. For Rey and his son.

Kylo helped Rey out of the bath and dressed her in one of his large sleeping shirts. He brought her back into their bedroom and got her in bed, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

Once she had drifted back into sleep, Kylo left the room to find Jacen and Hiro.

The two men were sitting on the couch in the living area. There was a disturbance in the air that had no doubt awoken them.

“She’s in the early stages of labor,” Kylo stated. “Hiro, if you could let Rey’s grandfather know. He can come over and wait in the living area with the rest of you. I will make sure everything goes smoothly with Rey.”

“So you are still planning--” Jacen began.

Kylo cut him off with severity, “yes.”

He turned on his heel and walked back into his room. He climbed into the bed and wrapped Rey up in his arms, sending soothing energy into her body. She relaxed into his embrace as Kylo drifted to sleep.

***

Minutes turned into hours and Kylo knew that these things took time, but he tried to remain calm, even if to only put Rey’s mind at ease.

The doctor from Kylo’s home town arrived, with Luke, Leia, and Han in tow. Dr. Kalonia came into the bedroom and checked Rey’s status.

“She’s about 7 cm dilated. Her waters haven’t broken yet, she will progress faster if I break the water.” she suggested.

Kylo felt his heart squeeze tightly. He couldn’t watch Rey in pain like this, he didn’t want to lose time with her either, but he knew that he needed to do what was in Rey’s best interest.

“Alright, yes, let’s do it.” he replied.

Kylo held Rey in his arms, massaging her lower back and giving her kisses on her temple as he whispered words of encouragement. Dr. Kalonia prepared the bed by putting a protective waterproof cover over it. Rey laid back down and the doctor got to work.

Once the waters had been broken, Dr. Kalonia placed some towels around Rey’s body. Kylo wiped Rey’s forehead with a damp cloth and kissed her on the lips.

“You are doing great sweetheart.”

It wasn’t long after her waters had broken that Rey was fully dilated. Dr. Kalonia encouraged her to push.

Rey was doing her best, and Kylo could feel how tired she was. He kept pushing his energy into her body to help her.

“She’s fading,” Kalonia warned. “The baby is almost here, come on Rey. Hold on for us. You can do this.”

Kylo’s heart jumped and he turned to look at Rey who had grown pale. He pressed his lips to hers and gave her the kiss of life, feeling as every bit of his energy left his body. The last thing he saw was Rey’s hazel eyes, alive with life, as everything around him grew dark.

***

Kylo awoke in a meadow, the grass was soft against his face. When he sat up, he looked around him and saw crashing waterfalls in the distance.

“Ben.”

Kylo snapped his head around to see a man, not much older than himself, with shaggy brown hair. The man seemed to glow like a beacon. Kylo squinted his eyes and wondered who this person was, and what he was seeing.

“Hello Ben.”

“I’m dead?” Kylo asked. Of course he was dead, he had done it. He saved Rey.

“No, not yet.” The figure replied.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Anakin Skywalker.”

Kylo’s eyes widened as he took in the figure, it was indeed his grandfather.

“But if I’m not dead-- what is this?”

“I’m merely here to show you your way back. You see Ben, the prophecy only came true for me because I let fear consume me. Fear leads to the dark. Fear leads to _death_. If I had acted any other way, if I had just _loved_ without fear, then I wouldn’t have lost my Padme.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You were willing to sacrifice yourself. That amount of selflessness and love, it can overcome anything. You no longer feared death, and because of that, your Rey will survive. And she’s going to need you, she won’t want to do this on her own.”

He felt his eyes well up with tears threatening to spill.

“Can I go back? To them?”

“Yes,” Anakin replied.

The figure of his grandfather turned and walked towards the waterfalls. A woman was standing by the water wearing a long gown and her brown hair pulled back in a braid. She was truly beautiful. Anakin wrapped his arm around the woman’s waist and smiled at Kylo. This was Padme, his grandmother.

“Wake up Ben.” Padme said, and she sounded like an angel.

***

“Wake up, please. Kylo. Wake up.”

He opened his eyes and saw Rey holding a tiny infant in her arms. She was crying and pressed kisses to the crown on the baby’s head.

“Starlight.” he said.

Rey’s eyes lit up as she lifted her eyes to look at him.

Kylo was laying on his side in the bed, and when he sat up, Rey pulled him down to her and the baby, kissing him on the lips and then turning to kiss the baby on the nose. Every embrace and kiss from Rey filled his body with energy and he felt himself starting to feel _alive_.

“I thought I had lost you, why would you do that-- you idiot.” she said.

Kylo laughed, unable to hold back his emotions as he took in Rey’s face.

“I couldn’t lose you,” he said. “Or him. Can I?” he asked, holding his arm out to take his son.

Rey handed the baby over and Kylo looked at him for the first time. The tiny little boy had a shock of dark curly hair, and Rey’s button nose.

“What should we name him?” Rey asked. “We never really discussed it before.”

Kylo knew without a doubt what the name of their child would be.

“Anakin. His name is Anakin Solo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee!


	22. Chapter 22

Kylo couldn’t help but to look at the beautiful woman lying next to him. His wife, the mother of his child. The sheet laid haphazardly over her nude body and the sun peaking through the blinds, caught on her hair, making the tresses shine in an auburn hue.

He snuck his hand beneath the sheet, pulling it down to reveal her breasts. He cups one of her tits and circles her nipple with his thumb. The bud stiffens against his attentions and he moves his hand to her neglected breast, pinching and plucking at her nipple.

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles up at him. Kylo leans down and takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue against the stiff peak. Rey drags her nails through his hair, scraping his scalp as she pulls him in closer.

“Oh Ben, Ben.” she moaned as he released her breast. She had started calling him by his birth name from time to time, usually when she was overcome with emotion.

Kylo let his hand drift down her body until it hovered over her center. Gently, he dipped his finger in and found her wet and wanting.

“You’re ready for me darling?”

Rey simply nodded her head. Kylo settled himself on top of her and rubbed his erection against her slick folds. The sheet fell down his back and pooled around his waist. In one thrust, Kylo filled her.

He thrusted languidly, loving the way her tits bounced with every snap of his hips. He no longer feared the future, they had overcome the prophecy. Loving without fear was the answer. And Kylo let go of all of his fears and insecurities. Rey was _his_ and he was _hers_. And together they made a beautiful son, Anakin.

Kylo held his weight over her on his elbows as he found her lips and kissed her lovingly. He felt Rey’s hands spanning the length of his back and traveling down until she was cupping his ass. There was always something so _erotic_ when Rey dominated from underneath him. Pulling him closer as he lost himself in his burning fervor for her.

He sped up his thrusts, angling his hips to hit that sweet spot inside that always made her jolt with pleasure. Her nails dug into his ass as she rocked back against him.

“I love you, I love you starlight, I love you.” he mouthed against her neck.

Kylo felt tears burning his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He always felt so deeply when it came to Rey. He loved her with every fiber of his soul.

Kylo grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. He could feel her pulse jumping as their wrists touched. He captured her lips in another heated kiss as he felt her walls flutter around his cock.

Moments later, he was coming deep inside of her. Kylo thrusted through his orgasm and collapsed on top of her. His face was pillowed against her soft breasts. Rey brushed her fingers through his hair. He listened to the steady beat of her heart, finding comfort in the soft thumps, reminding him that she was here and that she was alive. Their energy swirled through each other in a fluid motion. It was like a thread keeping them connected at all times. They were each other's salvation.

***

Rey had dozed off for a few more hours and awoke to the smell of bacon. She pushed the blankets off of her and pulled on some sleep pants and a t-shirt.

As she opened the door to the kitchen, she saw Kylo frying bacon on the back burner and her son Anakin making scrambled eggs. Ani was standing on a chair beside his father as he cooked the eggs. Rey came over and kissed her son on the head.

The five year old loved to help his father cook. Kylo took it upon himself to teach Anakin everything he needed to know. Rey admired that about Kylo, he truly loved their son. They spent their mornings in the kitchen, afternoons in combat training, and the evenings with Force training. And there was always time spent together as a family, laughing and playing.

Rey helped with his training in combat and his Force training. She also introduced him to the gardens and he helped her take care of the flowers. Rey had never felt happier. She had everything she ever wanted. A family.

***

Kylo was preparing dinner for the family, as they were having everybody over. The family members started trickling in. His parents, followed by his uncle, Rey’s grandfather, the Knights who had moved into a house further down the street to give Kylo and Rey some much needed privacy for their growing family. Finally everybody gathered around the table and they heard a knock on the door. Kylo excused himself to answer it.

Jacen was standing on the porch holding a bottle of Moscato.

“You’re late.” Kylo snarked.

“Being on time is overrated.” Jacen replied.

Kylo grabbed the bottle of wine and pulled his brother inside. They walked together to the dining room.

Anakin jumped up at the sight of Jacen and ran into his arms. Jacen picked up the little boy and threw him in the air, catching him and twirling him around in a circle. Anakin giggled and squealed in delight.

“Uncle Jace, I learned how to float fruit.” Anakin said proudly.

Kylo smiled, they had been working on levitation and Anakin seemed to pick it up with ease.

“Show me, I don’t believe you.” Jacen joked.

Ani reached for a pear that was sitting in a bowl on the center of the table. His little hand shook as the fruit slowly rose from the bowl and floated across to Jacen.

Everybody cheered and Anakin dropped the fruit onto the table.

They ate and spoke about about Anakin’s training in the Force. He was also starting school very soon, so they wanted him to be able to control his powers as to not frighten the other children. His son was part demon, so he had to learn to remain in his human form, not sprouting wings out in the open.

“So Jacen, tell us about this girl you’ve met.” Kylo said with a wicked smile. “Why didn’t you bring her today?”

“Her name is Tenel Ka Djo of the Hapan clan, and I didn’t want to scare her off by meeting all of you. I want to give her time to actually like me first, before introducing her to all of you.”

Kylo laughed. His brother had actually fallen in love, it was something that Jacen was adamantly against. But now that he felt the same thing that Kylo felt for Rey, his brother had apologized to him profusely. Kylo had long ago forgiven his brother for his past transgressions. But it was nice that Jacen _finally_ understood what Kylo felt for Rey. It wasn’t a burden, it was a sense of belonging.

Kylo popped the cork of the wine and poured everybody a glass except for Rey and Ani. Once everybody had their glasses filled, he raised his own and cleared his throat.

“We’ve asked you all here because we have an announcement.” Kylo said out loud.

He nodded to Rey as she took over. “Anakin is going to be a big brother.”

***

Later that evening, after everybody had left and Anakin was tucked into his bed, Kylo found Rey sitting on a bench in the gardens. There were some floating lanterns glowing in the trees illuminating the gardens just enough for her to be able to see her flowers.

Kylo came and sat beside of her, pulling her into his side and kissing her on the lips.

“You aren’t afraid?” Rey asked as she clutched her flat abdomen.

“I’m not afraid,” he replied. “Fear is the path to the dark. Fear is the path to death. As long as we let love persevere, then there is nothing to fear.”

Kylo pulled out a manuscript from his pocket, he flipped the pages, showing Rey what was written about his grandparents, Anakin and Padme. Then he flipped it further and handed the book to Rey.

He had written their story. Written about the prophecy and how they made their own destiny. Their story would be kept in the archives of his village, it would be kept on record, so that anybody that chose their path in life would know that a happy future was attainable. As long as they chose love over fear.

Suddenly, Rey jumped settling her hand on her stomach.

“Did you feel--” she asked.

He smiled, looking down at where his hand was resting.

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.” he replied.

Their little light, their daughter-- was shining so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta and wifey Shawlee. You have been a tremendous help along the way and kept me motivated. 
> 
> I’m really sad to see this one end. But at least our babies got a happy ending to their story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta and wifey Shwtlee!


End file.
